This One's Heart is Pure
by Garnet Seren
Summary: A Femshep/Thane romance starting with a recount of their first meeting, told from both, alternating, Points of View - Allowing you to read as a whole or two seperate, but linked, stories. Mainly follows cannon though there's a few chapters that are 'extra scenes' if you will. Some spoilers from game & DLCs. All characters belong to Bioware. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting - Thane PoV

"Shepard…but you're dead." Nassana toned callously.

"I got better" retorted the fiery red head.

The drell assassin allowed himself a small smile as he crouched undetected in the vent.  
_'Feisty'_ he thought to himself, _'so this is Commander Shepard'_.  
He was suddenly struck by the marine's piercing emerald coloured eyes, catching his breath in his momentary lapse of concentration.  
_'This is not the time Thane'_ he chastised himself, steadying unfamiliar nerves.

"And now you're here to kill me," snarled the asari. Her mercenaries drawing arms towards Shepard and her small team.

Thane studied the red head and her companions. She was composed, almost serene. Her two companions were decidedly less so. The venom in both their eyes when studying the mercenaries made him curious how a turian and a krogan, two races known for fighting skills and who hated each other, followed the petite human female so devotedly, as he had seen them do throughout Nassana's tower complex.

"You're really paranoid aren't you?" Came the semi-sarcastic reply.

"Don't patronize me Shepard." Nassana said dismissively, turning to the window.

"Charming as ever."  
Thane noticed a sly, half smile creep at the corner of the human's mouth with this last statement. It seemed the two did know each other, but he could not discern the dynamics.

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic," stated the asari. "First you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me."

'_So, that is the explanation'_ Thane thought, still unsure why he was taking so much interest in this exchange, _'perhaps it was professional pride?'_ he wondered.  
He had been paid for this contract and did not want anyone, even the alluring human, to take the hit from him. This was his last job, he wanted it to be successful.

"Well you made it this far. Now what?" Nassana continued.

"You really think I'm here to kill you?" Shepard positively drawled.

"Do you have another reason for destroying my tower? Decimating my security?"

Another fleeting smile played on Thane's lips as he considered this. The trio headed by Shepard had certainly helped provide a distraction, allowing him to get so far into the tower with the bare minimum loss of life. He'd even been able to save some innocents along his climb and he half attested that to her distraction.

"I'm just looking for someone." There was a harder edge to Shepard's voice.

His breathe caught again. _'Someone, does she mean myself?'_ His heart fluttered for a second, almost excited, he was shocked at his body's reaction.

"You expect me to believe that? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away." There was distinct pleaded in Nassana's grating voice.

Thane noticed Shepard's gaze drift up towards the vent were he waited and he was caught again in the pull of her eyes. _'Does she suspect I am here?'_ The human's eyes said she was sure of the fact.

Another half-smile, a crossing of the arms. "All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away Nassana," Shepard replied.  
_'Does she approve of the situation?'_ It seemed to Thane that the Commander was waiting, almost as if she was allowing him to make the kill.  
He shook his head as if to clear it, he was a highly trained assassin, never since the first sighting of his beloved, now lost, Irikah had anyone made him falter during a hit. Vivid memories threated to break free, and he felt slight pang of guilt as he forced them away.

"Who the hell gave you right to play god," demanded the asari. "I may not be perfect but look at you. We both kill people for money. What's the difference?"

He flinched, his hands clenching and unclenching. _'Have I misjudged the human?'_ he wondered uncertainly.

"You kill people because you think they're beneath you; they're in your way," the Commander's answered coolly. Thane picked up the barely hidden disgusted in the humans voice, saw the hardening glint come into her emerald eyes. "I kill people when they leave me no choice."

'_Such conviction in her voice'_ he thought to himself.  
Thane found himself believing her. Thoughts of Arashu's warrior angels crossed his mind, the same memory of his Irikah pulled at his conscious. It was time to act, before the memories had the chance to fully resurface.

"You have a choice. You don't have to do this. I can tell you…." Nassana broke off. "What!?"

"I heard something," stated the asari commando at Nassana's side. The other mercenaries glanced around warily.

"Damn it. Check the other entrances!" instructed Nassana. "You… stay put." The asari pointed at Shepard

Thane let himself drop gracefully from the vent. Stealthily he was behind one mercenary. Neck snapped. A punch in the larynx of another, blocking the air way. One shot fired into the heart of another whilst turning out of a bullet's trajectory, catching the M-5 Phalanx falling from the mercenary's dead fingers, another bullet directly into his target's stomach, catching the asari as she slumped. Mere seconds had passed by. He gently lay the body onto the desk, almost reverently. Folding the arms across the chest in a sign of respect, he then stepped back and regarded the body.

"Impressive," came the voice of the turian. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."  
His mind flashed quickly. _'Is that admiration in the voice? Resentfulness?'_ Thane was unsure.  
Focusing his mind back to his dead target he continued his prayer, though was aware of quiet footsteps as Shepard approached the desk.

"I was hoping to talk to you." Her voice broke through his concentration. It seemed softer than when she has spoken to the asari, it caught him slightly be surprise.

"I apologise," he replied, "but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"Do you really think she deserves it?" questioned the red head.  
Thane smiled inwardly, wondering if Shepard realised that in her one sentence had told him that she had an altruistic look on the universe. That she looked for the good in all people, any race, that she encountered.

"Not for her. For me," Thane replied, almost sorrowfully.  
He found himself hoping he hadn't lowered the Commander's opinion of him for praying for himself and not the dead. Though he was still unclear as to why that mattered. _'She could be here to kill me' he reminded himself._  
"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone," he told her. "Take you, for instance. All this destruction…chaos."  
He paused… drawn again to her eyes as she watched him walk slowly around the desk towards her. Thane considered telling her what he saw in her, this warrior angel, wanted her to know he posed no threat to her, wanting to know why she had come looking for _him_.  
"I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me," he stated, more confident than he perhaps felt. "Well here I am."

He caught a flicker in her eyes but could not read the emotion. Noticing the turian and krogan tensing behind the human, weapons drawn, whilst she remained relaxed in posture. Dauntless.

"I do want to talk to you… but how did you know I was here?" she questioned.

He was almost taken aback. From his previous experience with humans, he had expect a flash of anger from his last statement. Not an evenly worded enquiry.

"Gunfire and explosions," He answered honestly. "I prefer to work quietly. If I have to fight through guards, I've made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes."  
_'Is that a ghost of a smile he could see on her lips?' _He wondered if he should perhaps be more concerned by the turian standing to the woman's left, who was looking agitated. Moving closure to the trio, Thane held his hands behind back, confident but not wanting to seem a threat.  
"You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable." He was testing her, wanting to know how well she held her composure.

"Let's cuts to the chase. I need you for a mission," Shepard replied with no noticeable edge to her voice.

_'Impressive'_ he thought to himself, instead settling on "Indeed?" as his reply, deciding it was his time to pose a question.

"You're familiar with the Collectors?" Shepard asked. The way she spoke the word 'Collectors' belied her apparent calmness.

"By reputation." He found he was walking in sync with the petite red head, towards the desk, away from her two companions.  
_'Intriguing'_ he thought to himself. _'So much confidence, so much trust. Trust in her own abilities perhaps? Those of her team mates? Or perhaps trust that I won't harm her?'_ he wondered.

"They're abducting entire human colonies," she explained. "Freedom's progress was their handiwork."

"I see." His voice contemplative as he turned away from her to face the office window.

"We are going after them."

He smiled. _'Of course you are'_ he thought.  
Thane could hear the determination in the Commander's voice and didn't doubt it for a second. However, he wanted more information, on her, on the mission.  
"Attacking the collectors would require passing through the omega four relay. No ships have ever returned from doing so."  
Thane knew he was not telling her anything she didn't already know, but he wanted to see her reaction to the cold facts.

"They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos too," Shepard's retorted quickly.  
It struck him again how confident she was.

"A fair point," he agreed, unable to hide the small chuckle in his voice. He saw her companions relax. "You've built a career on performing the impossible." Thane realised this acknowledge that he knew who she was. He didn't bother to hide the admiration in his voice. He closed his eyes. "This was to be my last job," he told her plainly. "I'm dying. Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."

"I hadn't heard that. Is there anything I can do?"  
Her softly spoken question caught him off guard, he had lost count of how many times this human had surprised him.

"Giving me this opportunity is enough," he found himself confiding. "The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die. Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that," he was remorseful. "I will work for you Shepard. No charge," he added, shaking her hand.

* * *

It hadn't taken Thane long to collect his limited possessions from the meagre apartment he had taken in Illium's poorer district. He had given away most, admitting to himself that he had not expected to return alive from the assassination of Nassana Dantius.

The Normandy was an impressive ship, he was surprised at the Cerberus logo emblazoned on it though. Their extremist views didn't seem to coincide with what he had heard, and then witnessed, of the Commander.

Deciding to find an appropriate moment to ask Shepard about it, Thane strolled into the ship's Communication Room. He was greeted with the sight of Shepard discussing the mission with a dark skinned human male, clad in a Cerberus Officer uniform. Thane found himself wondering if there was anything between the two.

"I've heard impressive stories Krios," stated the officer. "Sounds like you will be an asset to the team." Thane caught a slight edge to the man's voice. "That is, if you are comfortable have an assassin watch your back." Thane watched the man direct the last statement towards Shepard.

"I've accepted a contract," Thane interjected. "My arm is Shepard's."

"Uh-huh. Don't know about you, but I am loyal to more than my next pay cheque," the officer voiced his complaint in a disbelieving tone.

"Obviously he is too. He is doing this mission gratis. What's your concern Jacob?" Shepard addressed the officer.

"I don't like mercenaries. And an assassin is just a precise mercenary," replied Jacob.

Though Thane was intrigued with Shepard's defence of himself, he wondered if that was really what this Jacob was concerned about, or was it really Cerberus' distaste for non-humans.

"An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does," Thane found himself explaining, more in the hope that Shepard would understand rather than wanting to rest Jacob's misgivings. "Where should I put my things? I'd prefer someplace dry. If anything is available," he added.

There was an electronic beep. "The area near the Life Support Plant on the Crew Deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship," intoned an artificial, yet pleasant, voice.

"Ah. An AI?" Thane was a little surprised. "My thanks."  
It seemed discourteous to be impolite. A single glance at Shepard had him wondering if he'd seen another ghost of a smile. He bowed in respect, the slight nod in return from Shepard was a surprisingly satisfying response.  
Without further ceremony, he left the room but waited a brief moment outside the door.

"He seems quite civil," said the AI's voice and Thane couldn't help smile at that.

"We need all the help we can get," Shepard's voice said, beyond the closed door. "He's not what I expected from an assassin. He may surprise you."

His smile widened slightly, glad that he had at least I've made an impression on her. Though he still couldn't figure out why that was seemingly so important to him.

"Yeah and he may not," Jacob responded, bitterly.

Thane decided he would need to be wary around that human, and quietly went in search of the Life Support Plant.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting - Femshep PoV

"Shepard…but you're dead," Nassana toned callously.

"I got better," retorted Commander Shepard.  
Her finger twitched to the trigger of her M-12 Locust. The gun was her new pride & joy, she was feeling irritated after the seemingly endless battle up through Dantius Towers and she was fighting the urge to shoot the self-righteous asari in front of her.

"And now you're here to kill me," snarled Nassana. Her mercenaries drawing arms towards Shepard and her small team.

Shepard was aware of Garrus and Grunt shifting into battle-ready positions just slightly behind her. Utter trust in her squad mates let her cock a hip in a nonchalant manner.  
"You're really paranoid aren't you?" Shepard's asked, only semi-sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me Shepard," Nassana said dismissively, turning to the window.

"Charming as ever." A sly, half smile, pulled at Shepard's lips.

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic," stated the asari. "First you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me."

Shepard felt her patience start to wear thin. She vehemently disliked Nassana and if she hadn't traipsed through this damn awful tower in order to track down the elusive drell assassin; Thane Krios, who was to execute a hit on the asari, Shepard would have loved to put a bullet in the woman's brain herself.

"Well you made it this far. Now what?" Nassana continued.

"You really think I'm here to kill you?" Shepard positively drawled.

"Do you have another reason for destroying my tower? Decimating my security?"

"I'm just looking for someone." There was a harder edge to Shepard's voice. Practically explaining the situation to Nassana left a bad taste in her mouth.  
She could sense Garrus' finger hovering over the trigger of his M-15 Vindicator and it left her smiling inwardly to herself, trust her turian best friend to pick up on her mood exactly.

"You expect me to believe that? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away." Nassana was almost, _almost_ pleading for her life.

Shepard let her gaze drift towards the ceiling vent. She was sure that was most likely spot for the assassin to be perched. Another half-smile played across her lips, she nonchalantly crossed her arms. "All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away Nassana."

"Who the hell gave you right to play god," demanded the asari. "I may not be perfect but look at you. We both kill people for money. What's the difference?"

The tension was thick, and Shepard fought hard to control the red mist of anger that was descending as she thought about the salarian workers, dead and alive, that they had encountered on their way to the office.  
A quick look to her left confirmed Garrus had her back. A quick glance to the right showed that her krogan 'baby' has straining against his own battle rage.  
"You kill people because you think they're beneath you; they're in your way," Shepard answered coolly. Barely hiding her disgust for the other woman. "I kill people when they leave me no choice."

"You have a choice. You don't have to do this. I can tell you…." Nassana broke off. "What!?"

"I heard something" stated the Asari commando at Nassana's side. The other mercenaries glanced around warily.

"Damn it. Check the other entrances!" instructed Nassana. "You… stay put." the asari pointed an incredulous finger at her.

Shepard watched the sleek figure drop gracefully from the vent. Stealthily he was behind one mercenary. Neck snapped. A punch in the larynx of another, blocking the air way. One shot fired into the heart of another whilst turning out of a bullet's trajectory, catching the M-5 Phalanx falling from the mercenary's dead fingers, another bullet directly into Nassana's stomach, catching the Asari as she slumped. Mere seconds had passed by and Shepard found she had been holding her breath.  
The drell assassin gently lay the body onto the desk, almost reverently. Folding the arms across the chest in a sign of respect.  
Shepard had to admit, she was impressed with this Thane Krios, and also found him quite alluring as she studied him carefully, which surprised her.

"Impressive," Garrus' voice broke through her thoughts. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Shepard barely contained a chuckle, her 'bad-ass' Turian team mate sounded almost envious. However Thane was seemingly ignoring them. His hands clasped and head bent in a silent prayer. She walked slowly towards the desk.  
"I was hoping to talk to you," she said as softly as the situation would allow.  
Her team mates still had their guns readied but she wanted the assassin to know they were not a threat to him. Shepard had already decided they needed Thane on the team_.  
'Though, is it more that you __**want **__him on the team?'_ her mind second guessed itself.

"I apologise," Thane's replied, "but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

'_Wow, that voice'_ she thought to herself. His voice was like velvet, rich yet gravelly, but Shepard was surprised at his words.  
"Do you really think she deserves it?" she found herself questioning.

"Not for her. For me," Thane replied. His onyx eyes looking directly into hers.  
She felt her breathe catch and she cursed herself silently._ 'You're here to recruit him, not simper at the sight of his dark eyes' _she chastised herself.  
"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone," he continued. "Take you, for instance. All this destruction…chaos." She watched him walk slowly around the desk towards her, his movements were fluid. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me," he stated. "Well here I am."

Shepard could feel her two companions tense behind her, guessing they probably heard Thane's last comment as a challenge, but she knew her eyes flickered in amusement.  
_'I like this guy already'_ she thought.  
Conscious to keep her posture relaxed to convey to her team that she felt no threat from the assassin, she decided to keep her reply formal. "I do want to talk to you… but how did you know I was here?"

"Gunfire and explosions," Thane's answered, as he moved closer towards them. "I prefer to work quietly. If I have to fight through guards, I've made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes."

Another smile threatened to break her calm demeanour. Thane's confidence reminded Shepard of her dear best friend and she could practically feel Garrus' agitation at the remark. He was quite competitive and she knew there'd be some very interesting exchanges between those two that she looked forward to witnessing.

"You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable." Thane's voice brought her back to the present and once again she found her like rising for the assassin.

_'That comment could have come right out of Garrus' mouth'_ she thought.  
"Let's cuts to the chase. I need you for a mission." She interjected, trying not to break her business-like 'Commander persona', as the rest of the team liked to call it.

"Indeed?"

"You're familiar with the Collectors?" Shepard asked, gritting out the last word, unable to reign in her anger regarding them.

"By reputation," Thane acknowledged.

Shepard found they were walking in sync towards the desk, away from her two companions.  
"They're abducting entire human colonies," she explained. "Freedom's progress was their handiwork."

"I see," Thane's voice sounded contemplative.  
She watched him turn towards the office window, bowing his head slightly.

"We are going after them." Determination was laced through her even tone as she spoke.

Thane turned to her. "Attacking the collectors would require passing through the Omega Four relay. No ships have ever returned from doing so."  
There was no trace of fear in his voice as he stated the facts and Shepard's respect grew for him.

"They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos too." She was quick to retort.

"A fair point," Thane practically chuckled. "You've built a career on performing the impossible."  
_'I guess this means he knows who I am'_ She thought to herself. Trying to read the assassin's face as she waited for him to continue.  
"This was to be my last job," he told her plainly. "I'm dying. Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."

Shepard was taken aback, the dossier hadn't mentioned this. "I hadn't heard that. Is there anything I can do?" she asked, genuinely concerned for the drell.

"Giving me this opportunity is enough," Thane replied. "The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die. Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that." He sounded remorseful, which touched her. "I will work for you Shepard. No charge," he added as they shook hands.

* * *

Shepard had her customary shower and changed into her 'casual' clothes as soon as they had returned to the Normandy.  
_'I wonder if this is really appropriate to wear to welcome their newest recruit on board'_ she had pondered as she slipped into the figure hugging black dress that Kasumi had given her, but she liked the dress and how much her enigmatic thief smiled when the woman saw Shepard wear the outfit she had chosen.  
_'Sure as hell not about to wear these'_ she had thought, eying the Cerberus emblazoned uniforms that had be 'provided' for her that she still hadn't gotten around to throwing out.

Now Shepard stood talking to Jacob in the Normandy's Communication Room, discussing Thane's recruitment mission. She was sure Kasumi wouldn't be far away, knowing her friend's crush on the Cerberus officer as well as the thief's love of subterfuge.  
Her attention was caught by the quiet hissing of the door opening as Thane strolled in and she found those dark onyx eyes upon her.

"I've heard impressive stories, Krios," stated Jacob. "Sounds like you will be an asset to the team." Shepard could hear the edge in his voice as he turn to her. "That is, if you are comfortable having an assassin watch your back." She knew that was a statement of Jacob's distrust rather than a question.

"I've accepted a contract," Thane stated with calm confidence. "My arm is Shepard's."  
She was surprised at the assassin's last statement.

"Uh-huh. Don't know about you, but I am loyal to more than my next pay cheque," came Jacob's riposte.

Shepard wasn't happy with Jacob's barely hidden distaste for the assassin. "Obviously he is too. He is doing this mission gratis," she stated in an even tone. "What's your concern?"

Jacob was simple and direct. "I don't like mercenaries. And an assassin is just a precise mercenary."

"An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does."  
Thane's response echoed her own belief on the subject, she had never had problems with assassins, regarding them for their skill and training.  
"Where should I put my things?" the drell said, obviously considering that he had given enough of an explanation. "I'd prefer someplace dry. If anything is available."

There was an electronic beep. "The area near the life support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship," intoned EDI's artificial, yet pleasant, voice.  
Shepard watched Thane for his reaction, most were wary of the inclusion of a full Artificial Intelligence on-board the ship.

"Ah. An AI?" Thane seemed a little surprised, which Shepard fully accepted "My thanks."  
A smile played at her lips again. She found her esteem in him raising, yet again, due to his polite discourse with EDI.  
Shepard nodded an acknowledgement to Thane's respectful bow as he left the briefing room.

"He seems quite civil," EDI declared before another beep signified her signing out of the room.

Shepard suppressed a giggle before addressing Jacob. "We need all the help we can get. He's not what I expected from an assassin," she admitted. "He may surprise you."

"Yeah and he may not," Jacob replied bitterly, before he too left the room.

Shepard gave a small sigh and was unsurprised as she watched Kasumi slowly materialise into the room. Seeing a mischievous glint in her friend's eyes, Shepard knew where this conversation was headed…


	3. Chapter 3 - Thane PoV

Thane sighed. Now in the relative quietness of the room which would be his home for the duration of this new assignment, he contemplated the day's events as he sat looking into the violet hues of the Drive Core.  
Mostly the ones that had happened since boarding the Normandy. From the brief conversation he had with Shepard and the Cerberus officer named Jacob, through the almost awkward exchange with the Yeoman who had shamelessly flirted with him and introduced herself as Kelly Chambers, the sideways glances other members of the crew had thrown him, the formal meeting with the ship's medic Dr Chakwas to discuss his health and finally the snarling grumble of hostility from the krogan.

_Exiting the Medical Bay, I notice the turian and krogan that accompanied the Commander through Dantius Towers. The krogan snarls.  
"Grunt's a little protective of the Commander." The turian smiles mirthlessly, motioning towards the krogan.  
"Oh? And you're not Garrus?" a light mocking voice calls as the shimmering figure of a woman uncloaks and walks by. "Besides, it's sweet how much he cares about his Okasan…"  
'Okasan?' I wonder, before my translator turns the unfamiliar human word into the more familiar drell word for Mother. 'That is intriguing' I think to myself before entering the room the ship's AI indicated to me earlier. _

Thane was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the whoosh of the door opening behind him. Quiet footsteps approached, he suspected who it was due to the lack of knocking before entering yet resisted the urge to turn towards the piercing emerald eyes he was sure would greet him.

"Do you need something?" he asked simply, the perfect picture of quiet repose.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" the Commander's voice was, once again, softer than he expected it to be. Thane was also surprised that Shepard posed that as a question rather than an order to debrief.

"Certainly," he let warmth enter his voice but kept his gaze towards the drive core. "We haven't had the chance since I joined."  
He noticed the Commander didn't move to sit in the chair opposite him. _'I wonder the reason'_ he pondered briefly.

"When we met, you said you were dying," Shepard's statement held a barely veiled question.

"Yes," he paused momentarily, wondering if she had already spoke to the doctor. "I thought you'd want to know more. You don't need to worry about the rest of the crew, my illness is not communicable, even to other drell. It's called Kepral's Syndrome."  
He straightened his posture, braced against the pity he expected from the Commander.

"What exactly is the problem?" Shepard's question caught him off guard. He heard no pity in her tone, for which he was glad, and he guessed that she had not sought out the doctor before conversing with him. Once again this was intriguing behaviour from the human.

"My people are native to an arid world," he explained evenly. "Most of us now live on Kahje, the hanar home world. It's very humid and rains every day. Our lungs can't deal with the moister, over time the tissue loses the ability to absorb Oxygen. It becomes harder to breathe," he lowered his head in acquisition of his fate. "Eventually we suffocate."  
He waited for the usual, unhelpful responses of 'Don't live on Kahje', 'Use breathers' or the frustrating 'Can't they do anything about it'. This always ended in the explanation of the close relationship the drell had with the hanar, one that no other race seemed to understand, along with the fact that a genetic engineering programme had been set up in recent years but that he wouldn't be alive long enough to reap the benefits, with only an eight to twelve months life expectancy. He was sure these sentiments would be spoken, but to his surprise…

"Is there anything we can do here?" Genuine concern radiated through Shepard's voice. "Normandy has a state-of-the-art medical bay."

He smiled inwardly. "No Thank You. It's being attended to," he told her. "If the finest minds in the hanar Illuminated Primacy can't solve the problem, I doubt your ship's medic can."  
He still had not turned to face the Commander, nor had she moved to take the available seat, so he could not gage her feelings on his dismissal.

"You don't act like a dying man," came the not unfriendly proclamation.

Allowing himself to relax a little as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You have the advantage there Shepard. You've already died. Perhaps later you can give me some suggestions."  
He hoped she heard his sentiments in good humour and Thane thought he heard her stifle a small laugh, "Thank you for your concern. Trust Me. This won't affect my performance."

He heard a small cough and detected an element of mirth in the small sound, as the Commander left the room. He wondered what had caused that response from her. Shepard seemed to be a woman with many layers, many mysterious.  
He regarded how she had not sat down, had not demanded answers, let the conversation end when he wished. He had not expected any of these reactions. Thane found himself smiling, creating himself the challenge of finding out what made the woman tick.


	4. Chapter 4 - FemShep PoV

Shepard stood regarding her kleptomaniac friend, a half smile pulling at the corner of her mouth and hip cocked in her usual stance.

"Well Shep…" the thief said, "I have to admit. Thane has a certain mystique about him. He's not my type, but I get it."  
Shepard allowed herself a girly giggle, Kasumi was forever trying to pair her with someone, as long as it wasn't her eye-candy Jacob.  
Shaking her head, she manoeuvred past Kasumi, through the armoury _'hopefully she'll be distracted by Jacob'_ Shepard thought, and out onto the Combat Information Centre.

"He carries himself with such cold confidence. I'm not sure if I find him scary or sexy," Yeoman Kelly Chambers called out to her as she walked past.

Shepard had to stop and smile at that, knowing that Thane was the man in question. "A lot of women like bad boys," she replied.  
_'Not that I consider Thane a bad boy but there's no denying there is a certain appeal to the assassin'_ she added to herself.

"A lot of women…like you?" Kelly enquired playfully.  
_'Well, I walked into that one! I bet Kasumi is hiding cloaked not far away, loving this'_

"I live a dangerous life. Dangerous men fit right in," Shepard smiled. She was a sucker for this sort of banter as much as the two women who were instigating it.

"I like you more and more each day Shepard," the Yeoman laughed.

After the conversation ended, Shepard made her way towards the bridge. She liked to tour the ship, talking with her crew after every mission, and it had become custom for her to start with pilot Jeff 'Joker' Moreau.

"Oh another dangerous alien on board, Commander." Joker's tone was thick with it's characteristic sarcasm. "Thanks. Why can't you collect coins or commemorative plates or something?"  
People were always surprised with how Joker spoke to the Commander, the things he got away with saying. Only the likes of Garrus understood that their relationship had a comfortable sibling-like quality to it.

Leaving Joker to his grumbles, Shepard had a brief conversation with EDI and Mordin in the Tech Lab regarding new upgrades for the ship.  
The geneticist had become a sort of eccentric Uncle figure to Shepard. Even if he was a salarian and acted every bit like the 'caffeinated hamster' that Yeoman Kelly had once likened him to, before heading down to the Crew Deck.

There was no mistaking Grunt's hostile snarl even in the elevator shaft. Her heartbeat quickened, readying herself for the fight she would undoubtedly to have to break up.  
"Grunt's a little protective of the Commander," she could hear Garrus say.  
_'Presumable, he's talking to Thane'_ Shepard relaxed a little, knowing that the turian could mediate the situation in her absence.  
"Oh? And you're not Garrus?" came Kasumi's light, mocking response. "Besides, it's sweet how much he cares about his Okasan…"  
Shepard remember Kasumi's latest attempt to teach her Japanese and remembered her explaining _Okasan meant Mother.  
'Yes, that certainly does sum up my unconventional relationship with the tank bread krogan' she_ though before also admitting that her turian best friend was more than slightly protective of her, though she was just as protective of him.

* * *

The mess hall was empty when Shepard reached the Crew Deck, so she set about visiting everyone on that level in their own chosen hidey-holes.  
Justicar Samara, who they had recruited from Illium just before Thane, was a picture of asari poise in the Starboard Observation Deck. Cerberus' Australian office Miranda Lawson had little to report, though did request help with relocating her sister which Shepard readily agreed to despite her lingering doubts regarding the operative.  
Shepard's beloved Garrus was fawning over the ship's Thanix Gun as usual, making her chuckle and Dr Chakwas indicated she had information to discuss regarding Thane's health, though Shepard explained she would rather talk to the assassin in person about it first.

That just left the drell in question to visit and she headed towards the Life Support Plant. The door's green light indicated it wasn't locked so she regarded that as open invitation, the same as she did with the rest of the crew, and enter the room. Letting the doors close behind her with a gentle whoosh.

"Do you need something?" Thane's rich voice asked.  
Shepard briefly studied the drell who sat with his back to her, he was the perfect picture of quiet repose.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" she asked, fully expecting he would find her voice unusually quiet, as everyone else had.  
Even she acknowledged her 'normal' voice was a stark contrast to her 'Commander Shepard' voice she used during mission and dealing with those damn awful politicians on the Citadel.

"Certainly," There was a hint of warmth that entered the drell's voice. "We haven't had the chance since I joined."

"When we met, you said you were dying," she said carefully, knowing it was both a statement and question.

Shepard ran a nervous hand through her short red hair. The words 'dying' and 'death' churned up haunting memories of her own last breaths and had herself bracing against these thoughts as her last sentence hung in the air.  
Thane had kept his gaze towards the drive core. _'I guess he's a private man'_ she reasoned, and not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable with acts of sudden familiarity, Shepard refrained from taking the seat opposite the assassin_. 'I hope my question wasn't too prying'_ she hated the thought that she may have unwittingly caused her newest recruit distress.

"Yes," Thane paused in his answer. "I thought you'd want to know more. You don't need to worry about the rest of the crew, my illness is not communicable, even to other drell. It's called Kepral's Syndrome."

She watched as he straightened his posture slightly and was struck by the man's composure, _'maybe I should have just discussed this with Dr Chakwas'_ she thought before choosing to ask: "What exactly is the problem?"

"My people are native to an arid world," he explained evenly. "Most of us now live on Kahje, the hanar home world. It's very humid and rains every day. Our lungs can't deal with the moister, over time the tissue loses the ability to absorb Oxygen. It becomes harder to breathe." She watched him lowered his head, almost in acquisition. "Eventually we suffocate."

Shepard felt her breath catch in her throat, memories of her final moments clear in her mind. Any thoughts of questions regarding the situation faced by the drell race were hit by a wave of complete empathy for her new crew member. In that moment she fully stopped regarding Thane as an assassin and, in her eyes, he became a part of her team who she regarded as her dysfunctional adopted family.  
"Is there anything we can do here?" Shepard didn't try to hide the concern in her voice. "Normandy has a state-of-the-art medical bay."

"No Thank You. It's being attended to," he replied. "If the finest minds in the hanar Illuminated Primacy can't solve the problem, I doubt your ship's medic can."

Shepard shook her head. "You don't act like a dying man."  
_'He's as stubborn as Garrus!'_

"You have the advantage there Shepard. You've already died. Perhaps later you can give me some suggestions." Humour crept into his voice, something not lost on Shepard and she tried to stifle a laugh. "Thank you for your concern. Trust Me. This won't affect my performance," he added.

Shepard's eyes widened. A myriad of innuendos flashed into her mind and she had to silently scold herself that this was not the appropriate time. Bar a polite cough, she left the Life Support Plant silently.

Walking towards the elevator, she massaged Mordin ask for a meeting, she was determined to offer Thane any help she could, whether he wanted it or not, and she knew that the eccentric scientist was the best place to start.  
Hitting the control pad, she selected Engineering as her destination. An update on the new FBA Couplings were in order accompanied with a quick report from engineers Ken Donnelly and Gabby Daniels. It was probably prudent to check up on Jack.  
_'Better make sure she isn't plotting on destroying anything in the next 24 hours'_ she thought before wondering if Zaeed would finally let her have a look at his beloved rifle Jessie.


	5. Chapter 5 - Thane PoV

THIS ONE'S HEART IS PURE – CHAPTER two (thane)

Thane mulled over the day's events, sight lost in the dancing purple haze of the Drive Core. He had not expected the first mission he'd accompany Shepard on would be on the planet he had lived on for two years. He had not expected that the mission would be a personal favour to a crew member, even if it had been the ship's Executive Officer Miranda Lawson, rather than a direct order from Cerberus or Shepard's old contacts in the Alliance. Mostly, he had not expected to be so struck by Shepard's countless acts of compassion.

_Light dances around the room. Shepard's head turns in the direction of a quarian and asari in heated debate. She indicates to Miranda that she will join her shortly, motions me to stay alert, confidently moves to converses with the pair in front of us._

He broke from the memory, a smile played at his lips. It had been evident that the asari had been talking about the quarian's Indentured Service and he had expected Shepard to recoil in disgust, call it slavery, and demand the quarian's freedom. However, she had remained calm settling for polite questioning.

_The asari shifts uncomfortable, "Before you do anything hasty, know this quarian signed the agreement voluntarily, and her servitude contract is completely legal on Illium."__  
__Shepard settles back onto her right hip, eyes dart between the pair. "What if I bought her myself, I could let her go and everyone would be happy." Her voice is soft but determined.__  
__The asari explains the problems of the suggestion, expense and location.__  
__"There's also a fee for freeing me before my service period ends." The quarian's voice is quiet and remorseful over her voice modulator. "I don't want them to take me off to a mine somewhere."__  
__Fierce emerald coloured eyes are gentle, regarding the quarian with care.__  
__More information is exchanged, Shepard's shoulders relax a small nod indicates a decision made.__  
__"I'll talk to the Synthetic Insights representative and see what I can do."_

Thane couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Remembering the astonishment on the Contract Brokers face with Shepard's offer of help, the quickly changing reaction of the Company Representative as Shepard convinced them it would be good for business to purchase the quarian's contact.

_A smile plays on her red painted lips. "Buy the contract, minus the fee for early emancipation, free the quarian then garnish wages for reimbursement."__  
__Agreement made, payment for help politely refused, comforting words for the quarian spoken._

He shook his head remembering this was just from polite enquiry, Shepard helping others out of the goodness of her heart. Thane briefly acknowledged his growing sentiment for the Commander before another memory washed over him.

_Human male leans on bar, trying to emulate threatening behaviour toward an unimpressed bar tender.__  
__"That's right! Anyone messing with me will answer to my good friend…Commander Shepard?" His voice peaks and wavers with uncertainty.__  
__"Hey, if you know this idiot, can you rein him in before I slap his ass with a singularity?"__  
__Red painted lips smile towards the asari bar tender. Emerald eyes regard the human male with sand coloured hair. She settles back into her hip, arms fold across her chest, eyebrow raises, waiting for an explanation._

Another chuckle escaped him as her thought of how Shepard had quickly gathered information, sorting out the situation within minutes. Leading to the arrest of a corrupt weapons merchant, a happy bar owner and even kind words to the man who had caused the problem in the first place ending with encouraging him to return to his wife.  
Thane had been impressed, reminding himself these were just side quest Shepard brought upon herself and that their actual mission had yet to start. He was starting to understand why people were so fiercely loyal to the Human Commander.  
He remembered how surprised he had been upon finding out that the mission was more a person favour to Miranda, a simple relocation of the woman's sister. Information garnered from overheard conversations of the Normandy's crew had led him to believe that these two woman were far from close, that the Cerberus officer did not have Shepard's trust, but she gave her time to help the operative regardless. However, the mission proved anything but straight forward.

_Emerald coloured eyes look into stormy blue. "I'm ready whenever you are Miranda." Her voice full of concern. I nod my own accent.__  
__Stormy eyes cloud with sadness. "Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate this. I hadn't planned on Eclipse… but they never planned on you."__  
__Painted red lips curl into smile, gauntlet clad hand lays on shoulder. She turns. Fierce green locks onto me, a ghost of a smile is given._

Watching Shepard as she progressed through Dantius Towers had not prepared Thane for the admiration he felt towards the Commander. He had already seen that she had grace and poise on the battlefield that was purely unique, yet to witness her tenacity as an ally was a privilege.

_Gunship sighted, words of concern are exchanged. The skycar crash lands but no injuries are sustained. Armoured gauntlet runs through flame coloured hair. Emerald eyes softly question my health and that of the jumpsuit clad operative. Concerns dismissed and softness is replaced by anger.__  
__Red painted lips snarl. "No-one endangers my team." She strides out, side by side with the other woman, determination etched into her very being. _

His mind lingered on this memory, reliving the breath that had caught in his throat. In that moment his earlier assumption of the petite red haired human was confirmed. She truly was a warrior angel. Fierce in wrath and a tenacious protector.  
He had to smile at how quickly things escalated from there. One moment witnessing the two woman discussing Miranda's sister with a mercenary lieutenant whilst Thane had caressed the trigger of the new M-9 Tempest Shepard had given him before leaving the Normandy, the next he was unclipping his trusted Viper Sniper Rifle from his back as he watched Shepard simultaneously slit the lieutenant's throat with her Omni-Blade and caused a volatile crate to explode by shooting out it's containment field, killing a couple more mercenaries for good measure.  
It hadn't taken long to wade through the torrent of Eclipse mercenaries and as they approached their final target, Thane had been amazed with Shepard once again.

_Three guns point towards two targets.__  
__Storm coloured eyes flick between sorrow and anger. "This isn't how I wanted it to end Niket. I'm going to miss you…"__  
__Emerald coloured eyes flash, her hand grabs the other woman's wrist, redirects the gun. "Miranda wait! You don't want to do this."_

He had to commend Shepard for shielding the Cerberus operative from the guilt that would have come from killing a friend, and for the warmth and comfort she later provided the other woman after the aforementioned friend had been gunned down by an asari commando that they had eventually killed.  
Even Thane had to admit that the ensuing fight had been hard, the commando's biotics allowing her to move around the battlefield, often too quick for him to sight with his Sniper Rifle along with the dangerous crates of Minagen X3 that littered the dock.  
Those had caused him more worry than the asari. The potent drug was lethal and both Shepard and Miranda were at real danger due to their closer approximation to the canisters. The realisation that he wouldn't be able to fully protect the Commander had sent his pulse racing.

_Red particles dance in my scope as they rise from the destroyed crate. Worried glances are exchanged between the two women before being replaced by something more sinister. Storm coloured eyes widen and red painted lips smile in response. Biotics flash blue in the dimness. Gun shots ring out across the battlefield.__  
__I hold my breath as I watch her release a biotic charge, red hair dances like flames. She connects with her target, the asari staggers. I loosen a bullet as I release the breath I did not realise I was holding. The final enemy is down. The battle over. Emerald colour eyes find stormy blue, both women laugh, slightly too wild. The released drug has already taken affect. I drop from my perch to make sure any damage is not permanent. _

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his memories. He had already learnt to recognise the way Shepard walked. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" her voice sounded tired.  
_'An after effect of the drug?'_ he mused.

"Certainly." He had noticed she made a point of speaking to members of her crew towards the end of the day cycle, and was quietly pleased that she had chosen to be included him in this 'ritual'.

"If you don't mind my saying, you don't really seem like an assassin." Her tone was hard to discern.  
_'A hint of amusement perhaps?'_ he wondered.  
Shepard had walked towards the window that framed the view of the Drive Core, gazing out into the purple hues as he did.

"You've spent too much time fighting thugs who think custom painted armour makes them professionals." His statement earned him a small chuckle from her, as he had hoped. "The hanar trained my body for this role since I was six years old." Thane was unsure as to why he was divulging this information.

"You've been killing since you were six!?" There was an element of alarm in her voice as she turned to him.

"Of course not," he felt defensive. "I didn't make my first kill until I was twelve. They were training me. I was not to be used and thrown away. I was an investment."

A look of horror flashed across her features. "You were a child. Not an investment." Shepard's shock resonated through her voice.

He let a smile tug at his lips. "I've given you the wrong idea," he told her gently. "They valued me yes, as a resource but also as a person. They regretted their need for me."

Thane saw emotions he could not read flicker in Shepard's eyes. He watched her close her eyes and inhale slowly.  
"The hanar? Excessively polite, worship the protheans. They don't seem the type to train assassins." It seemed evident that Shepard was gathering as much information as she could from him, he admired her for that.

"Every species trains assassins. The hanar are only unusual in that they require another species to do the killing for them," he explained. "They have a strong grip and natural toxins but I've never seen one move quickly outside of water or fire a gun."

He watched as a ghost of a smile played over Shepard's lips before concern over took her again. "Why did your parents agree to this?"

"The agreement was made under the compact. It was an honour to our family," he explained, trying to imbue pride into his words.

"The compact?" Shepard queried, sounding genuinely interested.

"We live on the hanar home world because they rescued us, some of us, from extinction," He told her in a neutral tone. "We owe them our lives."

Shepard turned her body towards him. He noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing a Cerberus branded uniform like the majority of the personnel on board but a black dress. She had also worn one the previous day, he realised, and briefly wondered if there was significance in her choice of attire. This was overshadowed by the realisation that even though he had her full attention, she still had not motioned to sit in the chair opposite him.

"What exactly are the terms of the compact?" curiosity laced her voice.

"There are many things the hanar can't do, even with mechanical aid. They ask drell to assist them." It was a question he had heard many times before, and expected the same reaction he had received every time, the claims of slavery that left a bitter feeling in his chest.

After an almost imperceivable nod, Shepard asked. "Why was your race going extinct?"  
Her simple acceptance of his previous statement stunned him slightly.

"Over population," was the most simple but honest answer he could give her. "That must sound trite to you, humans evolved Mass Effect Drives before the problem became acute. Our home world, Rakhana, had few resources. We hadn't even developed Fusion Power before the soil failed from over use and pollution. The hanar found us a century ago. They sent hundreds of ships, evacuated thousands of us, billions more had to be left behind."  
He couldn't hide his remorse for this admission.

"What's the state of Rakhana now?"

"Do you read your philosophers?" he questioned, Shepard tilted her head as if asking him to continue. "A man named Thomas Hobbs. 'When all the world is overcharged with inhabitants, then the last remedy of all is war. Which provide for every man with victory or death'," he quoted. "As Rakhana died around them, my people slaughtered each other for mouthfuls of water, crumbs of food." He could see the sorrow in her eyes as she listened.

Thane watched as she steadied her breath before surprising him with another small topic change. "But you don't kill for the Hanar anymore, what changed?"

"I was asleep for a long time yes, I paid no attention to what my body was asked to do, but then…  
_Laser dot trembles on the skull. One finger twitch, he dies. Then, the smell of spice on the spring wind. Sunset coloured eyes defined in the scope. The laser dances away."__  
_He came back to the room with a sigh. Pausing as the memory brought back the ache that had sat in his chest for so long, he breathed, pushing thoughts of his beloved wife Irikah from the front of his mind. "My apologise. Drell slip into memories so easily."

Thane knew many races found the drells' ability of perfect memory recall unnerving, especially humans, but he noticed only a slight hint of surprise on Shepard's face as she asked: "Was that one of your assassinations?"

"Ah…Yes," he told her hesitantly. "Perhaps we can discuss it later? I've wasted enough of your time."

More feelings flickered in Shepard's emerald green eyes, he could not fully read them but he thought a detected a hint of disappointment.  
With a slight smile and small nod in acquisition, the Commander left in silence. The room seemed emptier without her presence.  
With a sigh, Thane turned his attention back to the playful dancing hues of the Drive Core and was lost to his memories.


	6. Chapter 6 - FemShep PoV

'_As bars go, Eternity isn't so bad'_ Shepard mused as the trio entered Nos Astras' most affluent bar.  
The music wasn't too loud that you couldn't hear yourself think and it wasn't heaving with drunks packed in like sardines, you could actually move around without someone thinking they could grab you. "This is a _far_ cry from Chora's Den back on the Citadel," she muttered to her companions.

Before long, her attention was drawn to a quarian and an asari just inside the bar's entrance, having a somewhat heated debate. After telling Miranda to go and find her contact and asking Thane to stay on alert, she approached the duo.

"Before you do anything hasty, know this quarian signed the agreement voluntarily, and her servitude contract is completely legal on Illium," the asari blurted out defensively.

Shepard cocked her hip and settled into her usual stance. With her eyes shifted between the pair, she noticing how dejected the female quarian looked, even behind her enviosuit mask.  
"What if I bought her myself? I could let her go and everyone would be happy," she said, biting back a sigh.  
She had been told all about Illium's 'Indentured Servitude' when she had met up with her old crewmate Liara, it didn't sit well with Shepard, it was too close to slavery for her liking, but could see some of the logic in it and knew there were at least some safe guards.

Her suggestion was dismissed due to the logistics.  
"There's also a fee for freeing me before my service period ends," the quarian's added, her remorse was clear, even through her voice modulator. "I don't want them to take me off to a mine somewhere."  
Shepard guessed the quarian was out on her Pilgrimage from the quarian fleet, which meant she was a few years younger than her beloved friend Tali. With a, not so sudden, surge of compassion she found herself offering to help talk to the appropriate people and try and sort something out.

It only took a few minutes to bring the situation to a satisfactory conclusion.  
"Buy the contract, minus the fee for early emancipation, free the quarian then garnish wages for reimbursement," she found herself telling the Synthetic Insights Representative.  
With the agreement made, she allowed herself to smile that one 'side quest' had been taken care of.

However, it wasn't long before raised voices at the bar caught her attention. Glancing over at Miranda, who was still in deep conversation with her contact Lanteia, she decided to investigate the commotion.

"That's right! Anyone messing with me will answer to my good friend…" A voice tried to threaten.  
_'Oh no. Not him. Not Conrad Verner'_ Shepard thought to herself  
"Commander Shepard?" the sandy-hair figure tailed off.  
_'Yes…Conrad Bloody Verner!'_  
"Hey, if you know this idiot, can you rein him in before I slap his ass with a singularity?" the asari bar tender made Shepard smile.

After what could have been the most convoluted explanation Shepard had ever had to endure, she found herself walking towards the shopping district, Thane at her side, talking to Garrus over the communication system.  
"Hey Big Man, just ran into an old friend from the Citadel." She could barely contain a laugh.  
Garrus groaned at the other end. "No… Not Conrad Verner…"  
Thane looked at her questioningly, causing her to explain the interaction her & Garrus had had with her 'Number One Fan' two years prior.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to clear up the mess that Conrad had created and the matter was settled with Shepard urging the delusional man to return home to his wife.  
_'That poor woman'_ she thought as she sent Conrad on his way.

It seemed Miranda had finished with Lanteia and after a quick debrief it became evident this mission would be a lot harder than expect. This wasn't a simple relocation of Miranda's sister anymore.  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Miranda," Shepard sighed, noticing Thane nod his accent.  
"Thank you, Shepard." Miranda's voice was strained but oddly soft. "I appreciate this. I hadn't planned on Eclipse… but they hadn't planned on you."

Shepard couldn't help a small smile. Regarding the other woman, she lay a gauntlet clad hand on Miranda's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She directed another ghost of a smile towards Thane before the trio headed for the Nos Astra's Cargo Terminal.

* * *

_'Damn it!'_ was all Shepard could think as a black mercenary gunship rose into her line of vision. Annoyance quickly turning to anger. The mercenaries had open fire on their skycar, sending it on a spiralling collision course with the ground.  
Once the vehicle came to rest, Shepard ran an absent-minded hand through her red hair as she appraised her team mates. Relief that they were unharmed quickly turned to a heightened state of anger.  
"No-one endangers my team," she snarled, striding out side by side with Miranda, towards the group of awaiting Eclipse mercenaries.

"Since you're not firing, I trust you know who I am," Miranda asked the mercenary who seemed to be in charge.  
"Yeah. They said you'd be in a car. You're the bitch that kidnapped our boss' little girl," the man replied curtly.  
Shepard glanced at Miranda out of the corner of her eye. There was obviously something the Cerberus agent hadn't told her, particularly the age of her sister it seemed.  
"Kidnapped?" Miranda was incredulous, "this doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go."  
"Think you've got it all lined up, huh?" the mercenary gloated. "Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket. He won't be helping you."

Shepard noticed that Miranda visibly stiffened at the mention of this 'Niket', the woman's jaw tensing. As the conversation continued, Shepard could feel her own fury building. Whatever information Miranda had withheld from her didn't currently matter, this situation was stalling them from their goal and she sensed it wasn't just her own patience wearing thin with the mercenaries.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave," Shepard told the mercenary who had done all the talking, "that's more than most get."  
"Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away, but this whole time we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots."  
The mercenary's cock-sure attitude signed his own death warrant.

With a slight nod of her head to signal her team to ready themselves, Shepard slit the man's throat, mid-sentence, with her Omni-Blade whilst simultaneously shooting at an overhead crate causing it to explode, killing a couple of Eclipse in its blast.  
Miranda angrily emptied 8 shots from her M-5 Phalanx into the nearest mercenary whilst Thane picked off the remnants of the squad with his sniper rifle. Shepard couldn't see him, but from the bullet trajectories, she hazard a guess that he was behind and slightly right of her. It was a spot usually reserved for Garrus, but she felt safe with Thane there all the same.

It took the trio an estimated fifteen Earth minutes to wade through the torrent of Eclipse that hurled themselves into their line of fire. Traversing the corridors and elevators of the Cargo Deck, gleaning more information from Miranda as they went.  
Shepard could easily see through the calm exterior Miranda was trying to project, the woman was in turmoil over her sister's safety and questioning her friend's loyalty. The facade cracked once, as Miranda smashed her Omni-Tool into an elevator console speeding their ascent.  
To his credit, Thane didn't seem disturbed by the scene, nor did he interrupt any of the conversation the two woman discussed.  
Shepard threw him a quick smile of thanks before the final elevator doors opened on an unwelcome scene.

"Miri?" questioned a man sporting a goatee.  
_'Must be Niket'_ Shepard guessed.  
"This should be fun," quipped the asari next to him.  
_'Captain Enyala, I presume'_

The trio readied their weapons, all opting for their respective Submachine Guns, directing the barrels mainly towards the asari commando who held a Claymore Heavy Shotgun, piquing Shepard's interest.  
_'That thing has a kickback that could break a human's arm'_ she thought to herself. _'Grunt would love it, he really deserves a new toy after all of his hard work lately'_.

As it transpired, Niket had betrayed Miranda. Mostly due to the large sums of money the Cerberus agent's father had paid, and if Shepard was annoyed, Miranda was seething behind her cool exterior.  
"This isn't how I wanted it to end Niket. I'm going to miss you…" Sorrow tinged the woman's voice as she aiming her gun.  
_'The parallels between Garrus' betrayal by Sidonis is scary'_ she thought to herself and only her lightening quick reflexes allowed Shepard to deflect Miranda's shot.  
"Miranda wait. You don't want to do this," she told the operative, knowing the woman would regret killing her friend later.  
"I never want to see you again Niket," Miranda relented, through gritted teeth.  
"Done," Captain Enyala's words hung in the air over the sound of Niket's body hitting the floor. The asari had shot him in the back.  
Miranda flamed with fury. "You'll die for that bitch!" declared the operative, throwing the asari with a biotic blast.

The ensuing fight was gruelling. The usual dangers of gun shots and biotic attacks were joined by the lethal threat that the random canisters of Minagen X3 that littered the battlefield.  
Shepard knew that Thane was at a safe distance on his hastily acquired sniper perch from the plumes of red haze that filled the air, but the potent drug was a real hazard for her and Miranda.

_'I can already feel the damn effects'_ she thought. Her nostrils already itching with the particles and she could feel the faint buzz in her veins that made her biotics pulse. It was increasingly hard to concentrate on the fight, she felt high, and a quick glance at Miranda said the Cerberus agent was having similar difficulties.  
The drugged had dulled some of her senses, the cracks of gun shots came to her faintly. Others were heightened, she could feel her fingertips tingle with dark energy.

A wicked smile played on Shepard's lips as she looked at Miranda whose eyes widened in response before they flashed with mischief. Minagen X3 may be illegal and possible deadly, but it enhanced biotic powers.  
_'May as well have fun with this'_ she figured.  
With barely a thought, Shepard unleased a biotic Charge, her red hair streaming, before she came into bone crunching contact with Captain Enyala. The asari staggered then dropped. A bullet hole perfectly centred on her forehead.

Shepard gave a silent thought of thanks to whatever gods or spirits there may be that Thane was just as good a marksman as Garrus, before Miranda caught her eye.  
She knew it was unprofessional, she knew it was unsavoury to laugh in the presence of the dead, even if it was a dead enemy, but she couldn't help it. Tears ran down her face as suppressed giggles gave way to uncontrollable laughter.  
Her own laugh was joined by Miranda's, as the operative slid to the floor in barely controlled hysterics and Shepard found she was only able to stand due to Thane's steadying hands holding onto her right arm.  
Shepard regained enough control to thank him for his forethought to already request extraction, before another wave of giggles washed over her.

* * *

Shepard sat nursing a bright blue glass of asari Hard Liquor in the Port Observation Lounge as she finished recounting the day's events to Kasmui, and a surprisingly relaxed Jack. Her head thumped from the after effects of the Minagen X3.  
_'Maybe I should have followed Miranda's example and gone to lie down'_ she wondered. Instead, she had opted for a shower and a quick change into another black dress that Kasumi had 'acquired' for her.

"Come on Shep, you can't expect us to believe you only asked Thane to accompany you for his 'knowledge of Illium'. You could have taken Samara," Kasumi chortled, trying to goad her friend.

"He's a good Sniper," Shepard answered demurely, "which compliments the more short ranged fighting style that both myself and Miranda favour."

Jack snorted. "Tall, Grey and Grumpy won't like to hear you have a new favourite Boss Lady," teased the biotic, referring to Garrus.

Shaking her head gently as to not aggravate her headache, Shepard set her empty glass down onto the bar and smiled a polite goodbye as she extricated herself from the all too familiar conversation that would undoubtedly follow.  
Leaving the Observation Lounge, she turned towards Life Support. She hadn't seen Thane since he had helped her and Miranda into the Medical Bay after the mission, so she supposed it was a good a time as any to check up on the newest member of her team, silently hoping she hadn't embarrassed herself too much whilst under the drug's affect.

"Do you need something?" Thane greeted her as she entered the room.

_'I wondered if he instinctively knows it's me'_ she mused.  
She would have expected him to be guarded, jumpy even, spending so many years working alone and she figured he must have many enemies working as an assassin, yet he always seemed relaxed when she entered.  
Making an effort to control her jumbled thoughts of speculation and admiration, "Have a few minutes to talk?" she asked, her voice betraying how drained she felt.

"Certainly," his answer had a hint of warmth that drew a small smile from her.

"If you don't mind my saying, you don't really seem like an assassin," she stated.  
_'Why that was the first thing I said, it should have been __**Thank You**__'_ she scolded herself.  
Shepard walked towards the window that framed the view of the Drive Core and gazed out into the purple hues. It was something she had noticed Thane do during their last quiet conversation and she had to admit, the glow was quite mesmerising.

"You've spent too much time fighting thugs who think custom painted armour makes them professionals," Thane told her. Shepard chuckled, he did have a point. "The hanar trained my body for this role since I was six years old."

"You've been killing since you were six!?" she was shocked, turning her head to Thane's seated figure so quickly that her brain, or possibly her implants, throbbed in protest.

"Of course not," he replied defensively. "I didn't make my first kill until I was twelve. They were training me. I was not to be used and thrown away. I was an investment."

Shepard was aghast and knew she couldn't hide the look of horror that flashed across her face. "You were a child. Not an investment."

She watched a smile tug at Thane's lips.  
"I've given you the wrong idea," he told her gently. "They valued me yes, as a resource but also as a person. They regretted their need for me."

Shepard was certainly far from convinced but she didn't want to upset or insult him. She could practically hear Garrus quip that it 'wouldn't be a good idea to get on the wrong side of the Galaxy's most successful assassin'. However, she knew that it really steamed from her not wanting to jeopardise what could be a budding friendship between her and the drell.  
_'Stupid lack of knowledge'_ she thought, closing her eyes momentarily and taking a slow, steadying breathe.  
"The hanar? Excessively polite, worship the protheans. They don't seem the type to train assassins." It was the lightest she felt she could make the conversation at present.

"Every species trains assassins. The hanar are only unusual in that they require another species to do the killing for them," he explained. "They have a strong grip and natural toxins but I've never seen one move quickly outside of water or fire a gun."

A ghost of a smile played over Shepard's lips at the image of the overrated 'Blasto' movies, before concern over took her again. "Why did your parents agree to this?"

"The agreement was made under the compact. It was an honour to our family," the pride in Thane's voice was undeniable.

"The compact?" Shepard queried, genuinely interested to know more about the assassin and the drell culture in general.

"We live on the hanar home world because they rescued us, some of us, from extinction," he explained in a neutral tone. "We owe them our lives."

Her curiosity increased and she turned towards him fully, slightly leaning against the thick glass of the window. "What exactly are the terms of the compact?"

"There are many things the hanar can't do, even with mechanical aid. They ask drell to assist them."

Thoughts of the quarian signed into Indentured Service on Illium along with more disturbing recollections of batarian slavers tumbled in her mind. She fought the urge to shudder at the images, knowing it would be an insult to Thane, she didn't know enough about his race or culture to make any sort of judgement so she decided upon a small nod of acknowledgement.  
"Why was your race going extinct?"  
Her simple acceptance of his previous statement seemed to stun him slightly.

"Over population," he replied succinctly. "That must sound trite to you, humans evolved Mass Effect Drives before the problem became acute. Our home world, Rakhana, had few resources. We hadn't even developed Fusion Power before the soil failed from over use and pollution. The hanar found us a century ago. They sent hundreds of ships, evacuated thousands of us, billions more had to be left behind." His voice resonated with remorse.

"What's the state of Rakhana now?" she questioned in barely a whisper, holding back on the urge to simply hug the man in front of her.

"Do you read your philosophers?" he asked. She tilted her head at the question, waiting for him to continue. "A man named Thomas Hobbs. 'When all the world is overcharged with inhabitants, then the last remedy of all is war. Which provided for every man with victory or death'," Thane quoted. "As Rakhana died around them, my people slaughtered each other for mouthfuls of water, crumbs of food."

Unwanted tears threatened to show in the corner of her eyes. Tendrils of memories regarding her lost childhood, orphaned on the grimy streets in one of Earth's metropolises ghosted around her brain whilst she fought to concentrate on her discussion with Thane, this was about him not her past.  
"But you don't kill for the hanar anymore, what changed?"

"I was asleep for a long time yes, I paid no attention to what my body was asked to do, but then…  
_Laser dot trembles on the skull. One finger twitch, he dies. Then, the smell of spice on the spring wind. Sunset coloured eyes defined in the scope. The laser dances away.  
_My apologise. Drell slip into memories so easily," Thane explained, looking slightly embarrassed.

Shepard was a little surprised, she had not seen someone relive a memory so vividly. The way the assassin's eyes had become so intense yet unseeing reminded her of the times she had 'mind melded' with Liara during the hunt for Saren.  
She was cautious that she may have been staring. "Was that one of your assassinations?" she asked lightly.

"Ah…Yes," Thane sounded distracted. "Perhaps we can discuss it later? I've wasted enough of your time."

For some reason, Shepard felt a little disappointed that their conversation was over, but she respected his request. With a small smile and nod of farewell, Shepard left the Life Support Plant without another word.

She walked slowly through the Mess Hall, stopping briefly to grab some ration bars, some levo and some dextro based, before heading to the Main Battery where she was sure Garrus would be busy at work on the Thanix Gun and mostly likely to have forgotten to eat, again.  
Exhaustion was creeping over her, but she refused to go to bed before checking in with her best friend. Besides, she had to tease him regarding Thane's excellent sniping skills.


	7. Chapter 7 - Thane Pov

As Thane walked onto the Crew Deck, he was struck by the unfamiliar sight of the pilot, Jeff Moreau, sat at one of the dining tables. The human man never left the cockpit, and to see him engaged in what seemed like a heated conversation with the Normandy's resident turian, Garrus Vakarian, was somewhat disquieting.  
Thane was curious, and decided to put the skills of his profession to use, melting into the sparse shadows of the Mess Hall in order to observe the exchange.

"This… this isn't right," the pilot shook his hat covered head. It was clear that all traces of the man's usual blend of wit and sarcasm were gone.

"Hackett had no right requesting this of her," the turian agreed with an aggravated sigh. "Even if it's as Shepard believes and he's asked her as a sort of, what do you human's say, 'tough love'?"

"She shouldn't be alone out there," Jeff continued in a wavering voice, almost like he hadn't heard Garrus speak. "She should never have been out there alone…" His voice trailed off and Thane could see tears glistening in the pilot's eyes.

"Joker. You know she doesn't blame you. None of use blame you," there was a warmth in the flanging voice.

The human shook his head. "Last time we were here… I watched her… she got spaced… she got spaced because of me… I watched her die… I watched her die because I wouldn't leave the damn cockpit," his voice was distraught yet angry.

"She saved you because she wanted to Joker, because that's who Shepard was, who Shepard is."  
The turian's own distress evident in his sub-harmonics, just loud enough for the Thane's hearing to pick up.  
"I asked her to let me go down there with her, damn we nearly had an argument about it," Garrus continued, "She told me 'Turian's really hate the cold remember?' like I wouldn't risk the damn cold. I'd walk into hell for that woman. I tried explaining that if I was willing to risk the plague to help her find Mordin, I'd risk a dose of hypothermia."

"I suppose she pointed out she nearly knocked you on your ass for offering to go into the plague zone?" some of the pilot's usual sarcasm was starting to seep back in to the conversation.

Thane watched silently as Garrus flared his mandibles in a turian grin, nodding in agreement before raising a hand to his visor.  
"I read you Commander…" he spoke into the communication link, "no that's fine. Uh-huh. Well…Good. Yes ok. We'll wait for you there."

The pilot regarded his companion, raising an eyebrow as a question.

"She's back in the shuttle, apologising she took so long planet side," both men shook their heads before the turian continued. "Said she had found a couple of items at the crash site, that the memorial beacon had been planted, and that she wanted us both to meet her in her cabin."

"How did she sound?" Jeff enquired as he stood shakily to his feet.

"Honestly, a little haunted. I'm worried about her," Garrus admitted. "Do you need help?"  
Thane suspected that Garrus was referring to the way the other man limped instead of walked. He didn't know the cause, but guessed at either a long standing injury or a genetic defect.

"No, I'm fine," was the determined response. "Shepard died to save me, least I can do is risk a broken leg or two in order to fetch her a stiff drink," he joked as he hobbled towards the Port Observation Lounge.  
_'Medical defect'_ Thane thought to himself.

He stepped out of the shadows once the mess hall appeared empty, only mildly surprised as Kasumi materialised next to him.

"Hmmm…" the thief's mischievous eyes shone beneath her hood, "guess I'm not the only one with a friendly interest in Shepard's choice to solo this assignment, or perhaps yours is more than a friendly interest?" She flashed him an impish grin before disappearing from sight again.

Thane shook his head. He knew full well what Kasumi was implying but right now all his thoughts were with Shepard and the realisation that the rumours of her death were true.  
He had dismissed them as outlandish, supposing she had been in some sort of coma for the two years she was missing, but to hear two people who had served with Shepard on the original Normandy discuss it as they had, he was in no doubt she really had been returned from Kalahira's Shore.

'_Shepard is a remarkable woman'_ he mused, someone he was starting to regard as a friend, and he hoped her solo visit to the site of her death was not too traumatic for her.  
_'Of course it would be traumatic, a person should not be able to visit the site where they had died' _he chastised himself.  
Knowing there was little he could realistically do, especially as it seemed Shepard hadn't let even her closest friends help her, Thane vowed to himself, all the same, that he would be there if the Commander needed him.

* * *

Familiar footsteps padded softly into the room and Thane smiled slightly. He had supposed the Commander would pass on her routine visit in favour of spending the night in the company of Jeff and Garrus, and he was secretly delighted she had chosen to seek him out.

"Do you need something?" he asked in what had become 'the usual way'.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard replied, her voice uncharacteristically shaking.

"If you wish," Thane was concerned for her, realising the assignment to Alchera had indeed unnerved the Commander.

It surprised him slightly when Shepard chose to sit in the seat opposite him, it was something she hadn't done previously.  
_'Is this a sign that she is becoming more comfortable around myself or a sign that she is more unsettled by the assignment than appears?'_ he wondered, but the Commander's demeanour was only portraying her usual friendly character.

"The last time we talked, you started speaking about a past event as if you were watching it," she sounded intrigued, and if it hadn't been for the faint haunted look in Shepard's eyes, he would have presumed it was just a light hearted enquiry.

"Drell have perfect memories," he told her, "we can relive any moment of our lives in perfect clarity." He watched her tense momentarily. _'Is she was thinking of the destruction of the original Normandy, the moments before her death?' _he wondered before continuing. "It's difficult to control at times. Some of us disappear into, um… let's call it Solipsism."

"What do you mean Solipsism?" queried the Commander, sounding a little wary.

"When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life," Thane replied. "Thinking about a moment brings about the smell of cut grass, the warmth of another's hand on yours, a taste of another's tongue in your mouth."  
He wasn't fully aware of his reasons for retelling this thought of Irikah. It had been almost been twelve years since the memory was made, ten years since she had passed onto Kalahira's shores, and now he found himself using it to gently tease the woman sitting opposite him, hoping to uplift her from whatever darkness clouded her vivid emerald eyes. Shepard simply quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Wouldn't you rather lose yourself in such a memory instead of spending the night alone, staring at walls of metal and plastic?" he asked her.  
_'Does she realise I am teasing or is she finding this exchange uncomfortable'_ he wondered.  
To Thane's relief, a small smile crossed her features, softening the worried look in her eyes.

"Isn't there a risk you could lose yourself in bad memories as well?" Shepard sounded concerned, the smile replaced by a furrowed brow.

"Of course," he answered her truthfully, "remembering times I have taken bullets is… unpleasant." The evident understatement of his words granted him another ghost of a smile from Shepard. Thane knew the Commander understood that sentiment fully, he had heard her downplay injuries on many occasions.  
"But I can look at my knee and see it's not shattered. The memories that are harder to escape are those of despair," his voice lowered to almost a whisper, dark memories threatened to engulf him.

"You can remember everything that happened in your life?" Shepard's voice was soft, pulling him away from the black tendrils of thoughts.

"Nearly. I expect if we remembered the birth trauma we'd never recover from it," he hadn't meant to be so blunt, but his statement made Shepard give an amused snort.

"You can relive every assassination you've ever made?" her voice sounded hesitant.

"In perfect detail," Thane decided the Commander deserved nothing but complete honesty. "Every mistake I've made, every target's last breath."

"That sound's difficult. At any moment you could relive the guilt."  
Her last words were a statement, but Thane could sense the question in it.

Leaning his arms on the table in front, he joined his hands and looked directly into Shepard's enticing eyes.  
"Guilt? No," he said, in no more than a breathe, "I've never felt any particular guilt about my contracts. My employers killed them, my body was only the tool they used. If you kill a man with our gun, do you hold your gun responsible?" he finished with a question, looking for her response.

"Your body doesn't make the decision to shoot, your mind does," Shepard stated, her tone remaining gentle, "you make the choice to kill."

"When someone aims a gun at you, you pull the trigger," he replied, never breaking their eye contact. "You don't think. It's reflex."  
He saw her give a brief nod of acquisition as she accepted the fact. "Any combat training conditions the body's reflexes. My training was very thorough. Drell minds are different from humans'."  
This earned him another small smile, it seemed she agreed on that point. "We see are body as a vessel and accept that is not always under our control."

"So you don't accept responsibility for the things you do?" Shepard's question was direct, but not harsh.  
He had been asked this many times before, once even by Irikah, he had often been annoyed by it, sometimes even angry. Irikah's questioning had hurt him, but somehow it wasn't painful from Shepard and Thane knew her eyes searched his for an answer.

"Not every action by my body is a result of conscious choices," he told her plainly, "I take responsibility for those that are."  
Thane thought he saw a flicker of warmth in the Commander's eyes, like she approved, but her face remained passive.  
"Human's often believe in a soul distinct from the body. A spirit responsible for moral reasoning that lives on after the body's death. Our belief is a bit more literal."

"Last time we talked, you remembered one of your assassinations," Shepard brought the conversation back around to her original question with only a trace of a smile on her red painted lips, "something about sunset coloured eyes?"

"Ah, that time…  
_Laser dot trembles on the skull. Spice on the spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope.  
_A bystander noticed my spotting laser and threw herself between me and the target. She couldn't see me but she stared me down."  
Memories of Irikah swirled around him, trying to pull him back into Solipsism.

"It was…odd, that you just blurted that out," Shepard didn't sound affronted like her words would seem, more playful. "Just another vivid drell memory?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not… No," Thane was hesitant, unsure how much he wanted to reveal. "She was a vivid person."

He watched Shepard nod slowly, as if she knew there was more he wasn't saying. "Did you take the shot?"

"Not that day," he admitted quietly, finally breaking their eye contact.

"I should get back to my duties," the warmth of her voice belied the formality of her words, and Thane realised she was excusing herself to leave him to his thoughts out of kindness.

"Shepard," he called as she stood to leave, "I appreciate these chats we have."  
Today's conversation had made him realise just how much he did enjoy the Commander's company.

"You've spent a lot of your life alone Thane," her soft voice soothing the turmoil he felt.

He gave a short joyless laugh. "Work fulfilled me. Reading…" he saw her nod, acknowledging these as distractions. _'Are these methods that she also used?_' he wondered.  
"I've barely spoken to anyone outside my family," he knew this was a sad admission, knew it was in the starkest contrast to Shepard's geniality. "It seems there will be no-one to mourn me when I die," he regretted that finally statement the moment he saw sadness in Shepard's eyes. "You're the only friend I've made in ten years," he added quickly.

"Friend huh?" Shepard quipped. "It's a start." Her voice took on a more sultry tone.

"A start?" he questioned with slightly more surprise than he intended. He leant forward and watched a devilish smile creep onto Shepard's lips, realising how much he had come to love their painted red colour. "That's intriguing. I will always be here to talk."

A quite nod gave her usual farewell as Shepard left the room. Thane found himself watching her retreating reflexion, wondering why he had never noticed the way her hips swayed when she walked. He smiled, it seemed he had a lot to think about.  
_'Tormenting seas! I didn't enquire how she fared at the crash site' _he admonished himself, angrily.

He made a mental note to fall in with either Garrus or Kasumi, deciding the human thief would probably be better. He was sure the turian would be more suspicious than needed if he enquired into Shepard's wellbeing and he didn't want to cause an unnecessary altercation with the person regarded as the Commander's best friend, though he had to wonder if there were deeper feelings between the two, feelings stronger than friendship.  
Thane let out a controlled sigh before settling into his meditative state, there were a lot of thoughts to process and he needed as clear a mind as possible with which to do so.


	8. Chapter 8 - FemShep PoV

It was a wasteland. A bleak, barren, ice encrusted wasteland. Wreckage jutted from the snow drifts, columns of twisted metal straining towards the grey tinted sky.  
There was an eerie stillness that hung in the air and a pregnant silence, like the hush inside a place of worship. Only the sounds of her footsteps crunching on the compacted ground and her breathe condensing the inside of her mask broke the reverence.

The apparent calmness unnerved her. Shepard's mind swirled with thoughts and memories as she fought to control the quickening pace of her breathe, and against the rising panic that made her heart hammer in her chest. Most of all she fought the urge to check the oxygen line connecting her helmet to her mask, knowing full well she was in a different set of armour that didn't _have_ an outside oxygen line that could be torn away from her mask for the very reason that caused her pulse to thump in her ears.

She tried desperately to tell herself that this was just another random, desolate planet. That this was just another crash site of a once proud Alliance vessel, which she had to admit was stood on a lot firmer ground than the MSV Estevanico had, thankfully. She tried to convince herself that this was just another assignment that Admiral Hackett had personally asked her to look into. Except it wasn't. After accepting the fact that she couldn't pretend those things, she had tried to be rational about the whole situation.  
Mainly telling herself that Admiral Hackett, the adopted Grandfather of her multi-species family, would not send her on an assignment that he didn't think she was up to, he was just dishing out a dose of 'tough-love'. At least, that's what the extranet messages exchanged with Councillor Anderson, de facto Father figure, had led her to believe.

However standing on Alchera's surface, ankle deep in snow amidst the debris and wreckage of her beloved Normandy, the original Normandy, made her tremble like a scared child. The ship that she had once called home, was now the scattered remains that should have been her tomb and knowing it was only the three-headed dog of Cerberus that she had to thank for being able to stand in this forsaken place instead of just being a dog-tag like the ones hanging from her gloved fingers did not help her sense of guilt.

Shepard's feeling of culpability only intensified as she found herself standing in what was once the Mess Hall. Visions of Kaidan Alenko brought tears to her eyes. He was a good marine, a great biotic, who she cared for. Not in the way that the ship's rumours would have lad you to believe, but it had still torn her heart when she left him to die on Virmire. Knowing it had been the right decision for the mission didn't stop the hurt or the remorse.

Pausing by a half-buried Mako, Shepard's mind flashed back to two years previous, with the Mako skulking in the corner of the Cargo Bay. Garrus busying himself with repairs, muttering _almost _under his breath about Commanders and cliff jumping in tanks whilst she stood talking with Ashley besides the weapon store.  
Thinking of Ashley reminded her of all the religious based discussions they had. Shepard wasn't a religious person herself, but always enjoyed spiritual debate and her thoughts lingered on a conversation regarding Dante's Inferno, mainly the level reserved for violence. The image of the seventh layer was supposed to be boiling rivers of blood and fire, not the frozen wasteland that Shepard found herself in, yet she was convinced this place was her own private hell.

Lying in the shattered remains of the CIC, Shepard found a datapad belonging to the ship's XO and Navigator Pressly, an image of him saluting came to mind. She had briefly encountered the officer during the aftermath of the Skyllian Blitz before they had served together under Anderson. Reading through what was left on the almost unintelligible logs caused her a brief smile, Pressly had been so against the non-human members of her crew at the beginning of their mission, it was nice to see written evidence that his opinions had slowly changed and become more accepting.

Approaching the cockpit, she could practically see Joker going about his business at the helm. She had stood behind his seat hundreds of times, chatting to him about a mission or some random garbage. A surge of emotion swept through her, causing her to steady herself against the chair. Despite the fact she had declined Joker's offer to accompany her, she wished he was beside her. The man was a brother to her, she hated that he blamed himself for her death, and at that very moment the most important thing Shepard wanted to do was give Joker a hug, to remind him she didn't blame him and that she would do it all again to make sure he survived.

With twenty dog tags entwined in her grasp, she came upon a towering wall of metal. 'Normandy SR1' could still be seen emblazoned on the scrap, despite the grime. With a sigh, Shepard halted staring up at the letters, another flashback over took her as she remembered standing at private Dock 422 admiring the beauty of the SR1. She shook her head and managed a small smile, remembering her last conversation with Thane and how he had relived a brief memory whilst she watched with fascination.  
Taking in the surroundings again, Shepard supposed this would be an appropriate place for a memorial to the lost crew and she went about setting up the beacon. Once it was secured, she took a moment to bow her head in memory of those who had suffered the fate she should have endured.

Turning towards the shuttle, a small dark object caught her eye. It seemed the gentle wind had blown away some of the drift revealing what turned out to be her old N7 helmet. She just stared, her breathe stuck in her throat. This was the spot her lifeless body had fallen. She sank to her knees, gripped the battered piece of armour until her fingers ached.  
Right then she desperately wished she hadn't been so stubborn, she wished she had allowed Garrus to come with her as he had asked. But she had wanted to protect him from the pain, just like she had Joker.  
Since her resurrection, Shepard had always figured it had been harder to mourn her for two years than it had been for her to wake up on a Cerberus operating table, she wanted to keep them safe, even at her own cost.  
At that moment though, as she clutched the charred helmet to her breast, she wasn't the Saviour of the Citadel, she was just a woman who wanted the comfort of her best friend.

Staggering to her feet, she spoke into her comm. link, "Garrus are you there?"  
"I read you Commander…" came the crackled response.  
"Sorry I've taken so long," she apologised, hating the sound of concern in Garrus' voice.  
"No, that's fine."  
"I've found a couple of things around the crash site I'd like you to see," she told him, hearing a muffled confirmation. "I've also set up the memorial, in front of some wreckage still baring the Normandy's name."  
"Well…Good," Garrus' voice sounded strained.  
"Could you meet me in my cabin when I get back to the ship? Would you ask Joker for me as well?" she asked. She needed their company, mission reports could damn well wait.  
"Yes ok," Garrus agreed. "We'll wait for you there."

Once inside the shuttle, Shepard didn't feel much relief. Alchera would probably always haunt her nightmares but she was glad she had confronted that demon, perhaps in time the horror would fade. She typed out two quick messages on her Omni-Tool, for Hackett and Anderson respectively, before allowing a weary sigh to escape her. She really needed a stiff drink.

* * *

The hours she had spent reminiscing with Garrus and Joker had revived Shepard's mood somewhat and the dark humour that had settled on her planet side had almost disappeared by the time she left the Port Cargo Area after talking to Grunt.  
The young Krogan was always a priority on her rounds, she made no secret that she viewed him as an adopted son and had come to love him calling her Mother when they were in private, happy he felt the same bond.

Normally, she would have checked in with the Engineers before hunting out Jack for a quick game of cards, but she still felt a little shaken by the day's events. Breaking from routine, she decided to message the biotic, along with Kasumi, asking if they wanted to meet for drinks after evening meal and headed directly to Life Support.  
Shepard had noticed that she looked forward to her conversations with Thane as much as she did those with Garrus or Grunt and supposed that talking with him would eradicate the last whispers of uneasiness, so without ceremony, she entered the room.

"Do you need something?" Thane asked.  
Shepard smiled at what had become the familiar greeting between the two of them.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" she replied, silently cursing herself that her voice sounded shaky.

"If you wish," there was a hint of concern in the assassin's voice which surprised Shepard but also relaxed her a little.

She had often wondered if her visits disturbed the drell, but the concern in his voice made her believe he viewed her as a friend. With this in mind, she chose to take the seat opposite him for the first time. It was something she had refrained from doing so far due to not wanting to impose familiarity, and to her relief it hadn't seemed to insult her companion, allowing her to relax somewhat more.

"The last time we talked, you started speaking about a past event as if you were watching it."  
She wanted to discuss the vivid memories she had on Alchera that still unnerved her, wanting to know how they compared to the one she had witness him having, but she also wanted to keep the conversation light hearted.

"Drell have perfect memories," he told her. "We can relive any moment of our lives in perfect clarity." Shepard couldn't help but flinch at that, once again the memory that the Mako had conjured weaved its way into her mind.  
"It's difficult to control at times," he continued, "some of us disappear into, um… let's call it Solipsism."

"What do you mean Solipsism?" Shepard queried.  
Being quietly interested in philosophy, she had heard of the idea before, but mostly from the view point of the Seventeenth Century Philosopher Descartes who she rarely admitted to reading, so she was intrigued to hear Thane's undeniably more modern viewpoint.

"When a memory feels as real as life, it's as valid as life," Thane replied. "Thinking about a moment brings about the smell of cut grass, the warmth of another's hand of yours, a taste of another's tongue in your mouth."  
Shepard quirked an eyebrow at him. _'That seems like a memory of a very personal nature'_ she thought. If it had been Garrus telling her a similar story she would have known he was teasing her. However she was still unsure if her present, usually stoic, companion had a playful side so Shepard remained silent, fighting the smile that made its way to her lips.  
"Wouldn't you rather lose yourself in such a memory instead of spending the night alone, staring at walls of metal and plastic?" Thane asked her, causing the smile to briefly break through depleted defences.

Despite the increasing temptation to flirt with the man who was becoming more handsome to her each minute she sat opposite him, real concern about her earlier assignment drove her questioning. "Isn't there a risk you could lose yourself in bad memories as well?"

"Of course," Thane answered simply. "Remembering times I have taken bullets is… unpleasant." Another small smile rested on Shepard's lips, downplaying injuries in such a way had almost become a hobby for hers and it was nice to find someone with a similar sarcastic humour, other than her best friend of course.  
"But I can look at my knee and see it's not shattered," Thane continued. "The memories that are harder to escape are those of despair."  
His voice had lowered to almost a whisper making Shepard's heart ache in sympathy.

"You can remember everything that happened in your life?" she asked in a soft voice, fighting the urge to reach across the table for his hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Nearly. I expect if we remembered the birth trauma we'd never recover from it."  
Thane's blunt statement amused her, causing her to snort to hold in a ripple of laughter.

"You can relive every assassination you've ever made?"  
She didn't want to cause any offense or upset, but Shepard was genuinely curious.

"In perfect detail," Thane replied in unmistakeably honest tones. "Every mistake I've made, every target's last breath."

"That sound's difficult. At any moment you could relive the guilt."  
There was a question in her statement and it was evident that Thane heard it.

She watched him lean forward, resting his arms on the table and join his hands together. Shepard marvelled at the fluidity of his movements, as Thane looked her directly in eyes she realised she found the man utterly beautiful, never mind handsome. She sincerely hoped that this new found attraction had no outward manifestation, thankful she had never been the type of woman to blush.

"Guilt? No," he said, his usual rich voice no more than a breathe. "I've never felt any particular guilt about my contracts. My employers killed them, my body was only the tool they used. If you kill a man with our gun, do you hold your gun responsible?"

Shepard found his response interesting and wanted to gently push him to find out more of how is mind worked. "Your body doesn't make the decision to shoot, your mind does. You make the choice to kill."

"When someone aims a gun at you, you pull the trigger," he replied and Shepard gave him credit for never breaking their eye contact. "You don't think. It's reflex."  
She nodded, completely agreeing with the statement.  
"Any combat training conditions the body's reflexes. My training was very thorough. Drell minds are different from humans. We see our body as a vessel and accept that is not always under our control."  
Shepard gave Thane another small smile, in truth she found drell minds fascinating. _'Or perhaps it was just a particular drell'_ she thought to herself, _'One that has the complexion the colour of mantis and hunter green combined'_.

Forcing away the tempting yet inappropriate thoughts that tugged at her mind, Shepard chose to ask a serious question. "So you don't accept responsibility for the things you do?" she tried to keep her tone as neutral as possible, it wasn't meant in accusation but knew it could certainly appear so.

"Not every action by my body is a result of conscious choices," He told her plainly. "I take responsibility for those that are."  
Shepard's face remained passive, but behind the 'Commander Mask' she couldn't help the warmth that she was sure shone in her eyes.  
"Human's often believe in a soul distinct from the body. A spirit responsible for moral reasoning that lives on after the body's death. Our belief is a bit more literal," he continued.  
Thane's last statement made her think of Ashley, wondering what her old Gunnery Chief would think of the assassin's explanation.

With a faint smile on her lips, she brought the conversation back to her original question. "Last time we talked, you remembered one of your assassinations," she eagerly wanted to hear the man's stories, so she prompted him further, "something about sunset coloured eyes?"

"Ah, that time…  
_Laser dot trembles on the skull. Spice on the spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope.  
_A bystander noticed my spotting laser and threw herself between me and the target. She couldn't see me but she stared me down."  
Thane's easy shifts between normal conversation and periods of Solipsism amazed her.

Shepard had a feeling that this woman was the one Thane had mentioned early, regarding the taste of another's tongue, but unsure how to pursue the enquiry further.  
"It was…odd, that you just blurted that out. Just another vivid drell memory?"  
She raised an eyebrow in her customary fashion to indicate she believed there was more to the story.

"Not… No," Thane sounded hesitant. "She was a vivid person."

Shepard nod slowly. Sensing that her companion was starting to feel uncomfortable, she shifting the line of enquiry slightly. "Did you take the shot?"

"Not that day," he admitted quietly as he finally broke their eye contact.

She could tell there was a lot more to this than Thane let on, the urge to offer the man some comfort rose in her again. If it had been another member of the crew she would have given them a hug but, knowing how private a person Thane was, she thought it better to leave him to his thoughts for now.  
"I should get back to my duties," she lied gently, hoping her tone portrayed the warm affection she felt for him.

To her immense surprise he called to her as she stood to leave. "Shepard. I appreciate these chats we have." He sounded uncharacteristically tense.

"You've spent a lot of your life alone Thane," she soothed.

Thane gave a short joyless laugh. "Work fulfilled me. Reading…"  
Shepard nodded in response, they were distractions she used herself.  
"I've barely spoken to anyone outside my family," he admitted. "It seems there will be no-one to mourn me when I die."  
A pang of sorrow hit Shepard, hating how such a good man belittled himself.  
"You're the only friend I've made in ten years," Thane told her.

The honesty of his admission struck her, hard. Resolving to lighten the mood before she left him she replied in her usually flirty manner. "Friend huh?" She watched him intently, gaging his reaction. "It's a start," she added in a sultry tone.  
_'If he doesn't feel an equal attraction to me, I can at least pretend I'm teasing to alleviate the melancholy of the conversation'_ she thought.

"A start?" Thane sounded a little surprised and as he leant forward regarding her carefully a devilish smile crept onto Shepard's lips. "That's intriguing. I will always be here to talk."

Not trusting herself to say anymore, Shep nodded her usual quiet farewell to him and left the room.  
As the doors of the Life Support Plant closed behind her, Shepard took a moment to compose herself. Thane's response had been more positive than she had expected and as her smile threaten to turn into a grin she headed towards the Medical Bay.  
_'It will be easier to blame being excessively happy on sharing a drink of Serrice Ice Brandy with Karin'_ she figured.  
The doctor had become her own adopted Mother figure and it was a better excuse for her demeanour than having to explain why the enigmatic drell had that effect on her.


	9. Chapter 9: Loyalty Mission - Thane PoV

The message sent a cold shiver down his spine. Emerging from the dim light of the Life Support Plant Thane blinked at the brightness of the Crew Deck, hoping a soothing cup of spiced tea would calm the disquiet that threatened to engulf him.

He had barely taken a few steps into the Mess Hall before he was accosted by a familiar redhead. Unfortunately, it wasn't the flaming auburn tresses of the Commander, but the subdued copper tones of Yeoman Chambers.

Not wishing to discuss his concerns with anyone other than Shepard, he politely deflected the Yeoman's queries before requesting that a message be passed to the Commander, informing her that he wished to speak to her. However, he had no qualms affirming that it was an important private matter, hoping this small admission would compel Shepard to seek him out before her habitual evening tour of the ship.

* * *

Hours had passed at an uneasy pace. The turmoil that raged within him had distracted Thane to the point that he didn't hear Shepard enter. He cursed himself silently. He had never left himself so unguarded, so vulnerable, and he was angry with himself that he didn't notice the Commander until she was almost by his side.

"Shepard," he acknowledged her presence, unable to control his strained emotions to give her the familiar greeting.

"Is there something wrong?" Shepard's voice rang with concern.  
He noticed that she remained by his side rather than moving toward the window or chair opposite him as she had done previously.

"Yes," he admitted in subdued tones. "Now that you are here though…" he hesitated, feeling the air shift behind him as Shepard moved closer, "it seems more difficult to talk about."

"Are you feeling sick? I could get the doctor."  
Despite Shepard's gentle words, Thane felt the Commander knew it wasn't his Kepral's Syndrome.

"No, no," he assured her. "Though I suppose that is a part of it. My mortality has me dwelling on things."  
Thane still couldn't bring himself to look at the tenacious redhead even though she was in such close proximity that he fought the urge to reach out to her. Deciding a few moments of distance would quiet his racing mind, he found himself standing before the wall mounted display that housed his most prized weapons.  
"I had a family once," he continued, his voice threatening to falter. "I still have a son. His name is Kolyat, I haven't seen him for a very long time."

"How long has it been since you talked?"  
Shepard joined him in front of the illuminated shelves, keeping an arm's length between them.

"Ten years," he admitted bitterly. "He showed me some of his school work and asked if we could 'dance crazy'. We did that when he was younger."

"What sort of dance is that?"  
Shepard voice was laced with mirth, and Thane found himself thankful for the faint smile he saw on her red painted lips.

"It's…  
_I check my extranet contacts. I expect an update on my next target. The console plays music. Old, unfashionable. Kolyat jumps into the room. 'Hi Father." Runs around in circles, I scoop him up, toss him into the air. He shrieks, laughs. "Spin me." The console beeps. I…put him down. Click the message. "Father?" He pleads. Tugs my sleeve. "I need to read this." I say. I don't look at him._" Thane's voice trailed off.

Bowing his head in silence, he was once again unable to meet Shepard's eyes. Ashamed how he had failed to be a good father to his son. Expecting that the Commander's esteem of him had diminished, and that if would do further when she knew the whole truth.

"Did something happen to them?"  
Shepard's question made him wince, despite her soft tone.

Steeling himself to look into her emerald eyes, he took a deep breath.  
"I abandoned them," he informed her, searching her eyes for the disgust he was sure he'd find. Surprised when the Commander's only reaction was to tilt her head to the side in the manner of requesting an explanation.  
"No, not all at once," he continued, resolute to tell the woman he had increasingly grown to care for the truth. "Nothing dramatic. No sneaking out in the middle of the night, no final argument or slammed door. I just, did my job. I hunted and killed across the Galaxy. 'Away on business' my wife would tell people. I was always away on business."  
Thane didn't try to hide the remorse in his words.

"You never mentioned this before. Why now?"  
Shepard's tone was neutral, a relieving contrast from the anger he had foreseen.

"When my wife departed from her body, I…" he paused, collecting his thoughts, deciding how best to continue. "Attended to that issue."  
A quirk of an eyebrow indicated his companion heard the unspoken message, the subtle omission that Irikah's death had not been natural.  
"I left Kolyat in the care of aunts and uncles. I have not seen him or talked to him since."

"That's not the choice I expected," Shepard's voice remained even, as her eyes questioned him. "Why didn't you raise him yourself?"

"My body is blessed with the skills to take life," he revealed. "The hanar honed them in me. I have few others. I didn't want that life for Kolyat, I had hoped he would find his own way, if he hated me so be it. He would not have shared the path of sin."  
He shifted uneasily, turning to face Shepard fully.  
"I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become, disconnected. He does as his body wills."

"You'll have to explain that one to me," Shepard told him gently, warmth registering on her beautiful features.

"Disconnected. The body is not our true self, the soul is," he explained simply. "Body and soul work as one in a whole person. When the soul is weakened by despair or fear, when the body is ill or injured, the individual is disconnected. No longer whole."

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Shepard's genuine concern struck him.

"Something happened that should not have. He knows where I've been, what I've done," Thane clarified. "I don't know his reasons but he's gone to the Citadel, taken a job as a hit man. I'd like your help to stop him, he's… this is not a path he should walk."

He watched Shepard take a subtle yet sharp intake of breath. "You don't hire a raw rookie for a contract killing."

Thane agreed. "I'm afraid some may have seen we share a name and assumed we share skills. I don't know why he would accept the task."

After a momentary pause Shepard spoke softly, almost as if she was talking to herself. "To be closer to you maybe?"

"That thought haunts me more than any other," Thane divulged.  
He watched the Commander straighten her posture.

"Maybe he name dropped you in order to get hired?"  
She gave a barely visible shrug. It seemed Shepard was running through likely scenarios in her mind.

"It's possible, but I don't think so," he interjected, hiding the fear in his voice. "It doesn't seem right. My name, he should not respect it."  
He witnessed a flash of emotion in his companion's eyes, an emotion he had trouble discerning.

"Thane," Shepard's voice held a slight edge causing him to flinch involuntarily, he hoped she hadn't noticed. "I don't have your contacts and I don't have your tracking skills," the Commander continued, her voice losing its irritability. "Why do you need my help for this?"

"I don't need your help, I want it," Thane confessed, his voice more defiant than he intended. "The last time I saw my son…  
_They wrap her body in sea vines. Weighted it, with stones. He tries to pull from me. Calls for her. The hanar lift her off the platform. They sing like bells: 'the fire has gone to be kindled a new'. He begs them not to take her away. They let her body slide into the water. He hits me. 'Don't let them. Stop them. Why won't you…' It rains. It always rains on Kahje. Warm water pours down his face."  
_Thane broke from the memory, pain and sorrow making his heart ache, causing him to lapse into silence.

Shepard closed the short distance between them, laying a comforting hand on his forearm.  
"I didn't mean to make you relive that."  
Guilt echoed in her words, catching him off guard. He knew he shouldn't be surprised of the Commander's empathy, it was an integral part of Shepard's nature, but he had not expected her to show such sympathy to him, he felt undeserving.

"Perfect memory, it is sometimes a burden," he told her dryly, enticing the small smile he had hoped for onto his companion's lips. He wanted to eradicate the worry in her mesmerising emerald eyes.

"What made him go to the Citadel?" she queried.

"Years ago, I prepared a package for him. A relic of my ill spent life. I had volus bankers store it and arranged for delivery when I died. He acquired it early. I don't really know how. I did wet work on the Citadel around the time his mother died. That may be why he went there," he admitted.

"I'll get us to the Citadel as soon as possible," Shepard stated without a moment's hesitation, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, she turned and exiting the room.  
As the door closed, he could hear the Commander already speaking into the communication system. "Joker, set a course for the Citadel. Garrus, I want you ready to disembark as soon as we arrive."

* * *

Thane noticed the C-Sec duty officer's face light up as the man noticed Shepard entering the outpost, and was impressed with the level of camaraderie the Commander greeted this Captain Bailey with.  
For a moment he wondered if it was because they were both human, but he knew that wasn't the case. Shepard's charm was universally intoxicating and no sapient race was immune to her.

"My associate is trying to find his son," Shepard was explaining, indicating that she referred to himself rather than Garrus who had accompanied them. "We think a local criminal may have hired him."

"This should be easy, we don't see many drell here," the Captain informed them, clicking away at the terminal he sat in front of. Seconds later he had information for them.  
"Here we go. One of my men reported a Drell recently, and he was talking to Mouse, interesting."

"Mouse?" Thane questioned, controlling the shock he felt.  
_'Surely this couldn't be the same Mouse'_ he thought to himself. It had been a decade ago, that he had befriended the young duct rat.

"Ah, a petty criminal," enlightened Bailey, oblivious to the pounding of Thane's heart. "Probably not the guy who hired your boy, but a messenger. He's a former duct rat. Runs errands for anyone who will pay."

"What was it you called Mouse?" Shepard asked, folding her arm and settling back on one hip.

"Duct rat. It's a local slang for poor kids who grew up on the station. When they're small they tend to play in the ventilation ducts where adults can't get to them," the Captain clarified.  
Thane watched his red haired companion nod in understanding.

"What sort of trouble has Mouse been getting himself into?" she enquired.

"Odd jobs for shifty people," Bailey explained. "Duct rats take whatever's available to get by. Data running, fencing stolen goods, selling illegal VI personalities. Actually he was selling one of you."

"Me!?" Shepard looked utterly dumbfounded, Thane found it quite an adorable look on her, completely out of character.

The smirk was evident on the Captain's face. "Yeah, when you erased a file it would say 'I delete data like you on the way to real errors'."

It was fascinating watching such a confident woman look so awkward.  
"That's pretty extreme Commander," Garrus drawled, earning the turian a playful elbow in the ribs from Shepard.

"Laugh it up Garrus," Shepard scolded, without venom behind the words.

"Buggy though," Bailey continued, mercilessly teasing the Commander. "It crashed every half hour, and the error message was about how the Galaxy was at stake and you should fix the problem yourself."  
This earned a raised eyebrow from Shepard.  
"Mouse is usually upstairs outside the Dark Star, he works out of a public comm. terminal. You should pick up a copy of the Shepard VI when you talk to him," the Captain goaded and Shepard rolled her eyes in response.

Thane enjoyed watching the interplay between the three, as brief as it was, he had quickly come to appreciate Shepard's relaxed manner and was impressed how easily people opened up to her.  
The lively banter had quelled some of his rising trepidation, and the friendly smile Shepard flashed him, helped waylay the worry further.  
He watched the Commander move to speak quietly to Garrus before requesting the human Captain discuss a separate enquiry with her turian counterpart. Once that was arranged, Thane noticed Shepard motion for him to follow her away from the C-Sec outpost.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Thane turned to the Commander. "You didn't tell him Kolyat plans to assassinate someone."

"He's a cop, he'd try to stop Kolyat and one of them could end up dead," she told him evenly. "I don't want that."

He couldn't argue with her logic. "Yes of course. Thank you Shepard," he replied softly, grateful for her discretion.

* * *

They made their way to level 28 in amicable silence before spotting their quarry. A dark hair man paced back on forth holding a datapad.

"You Mouse?" Shepard called out, causing the man to turn towards them.  
Despite the ten year time lapse, Thane had to concede that this indeed was the same Mouse.

Evidently the former duct rat recognised him. "Shit! Krios? I thought you retired," Mouse was visibly shaken. "Commander Shepard?" the surprise was clear to hear. "I thought you died, what do you want with me?"

"Be still Mouse," Thane told the young man, patting him on the shoulder. "You can change your pants in a moment," he added with the dry humour few people knew he possessed.

"How do you know Thane?" Shepard interposed, sounding suspicious.

"Krios? He didn't…." Mouse broke off, and Thane lowered his head in shame. "If he didn't say nothing, then I aint either."

He was honoured that his former contact still held such loyalty to him, but was also ashamed of the mistrust he had inadvertently caused the Commander.  
"When we heard the name, I didn't think it could be the same Mouse. He was a contact on the Citadel when I was still active," he explained and saw Shepard give an almost impervious nod. "He and some other children would gather information on my targets."

"You put children in danger to spy for you?" she was incredulous.

"Children, the poor, my people's word for them is drala'fa, meaning the ignored," he defended. "They are everywhere, see everything, yet they are never seen."  
Shepard's face was indecipherable, but she inclined her head towards Mouse, stepping back and leaving a clear path for Thane to reach the other man.

He stepped forward and in a smooth motion gripped the collar of Mouse's shirt, pulling the man close to him. _'He is not a child anymore'_ he thought to himself.  
"You gave another drell instructions for an assassination, who's the target?"  
Thane heard Shepard crack her knuckles behind him, unsure if it was a conscious action. It was an intimidating sound all the same, even to a skilled assassin like himself.

"I don't know, I didn't asked," Mouse stammered his reply, "because the people I work for, can make me disappear." The man's fright was evident. "I'd like to help you Krios, you always did right by us, but I aint going to die for you."

"Look you know Thane," Shepard interjected, to the surprise of both him and Mouse.  
_'Perhaps she isn't as disappointed in me as I fear'_ he wondered.  
"He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Do it for him," she implored in a soothing voice.

"I want to, he was always nice to us," Mouse was wringing his hands together with nerves, "but these people aint nice Krios."

"Nobody is going to know you talked to us," Shepard promised.

"Mouse I swear that you won't be named," Thane added his own reassurance.

The former duct rat held up his hands in a sign of defeat. "Alright, alright. He came with that Holo you took of me, said he wanted a job. I ran through your old contacts to see who'd give him a shot. The guy who offered was Elias Kelham."

Assuming the conversation was finished, Thane turned to leave, until he heard Shepard begin to speak.  
"One other thing, that Shepard VI you're selling…"

"Oh Shit! You heard?" Mouse interrupted.  
Thane turned to see the terrified look in the man's eyes then his attention was drawn to Shepard's nonchalant posture.  
"Look, you were dead. It was totally legal to make a VI of you," the young man pleaded.

Thane nearly laughed aloud at Shepard's response.  
"Give me a copy and we will call it even."

Mouse looked complete bemused.  
"What? I mean sure, yeah, absolutely. Sorry about the whole…" Mouse broke off, unsure of himself or the situation.  
Thane saw Shepard give a small reassuring smile, and in an instant, the other man relaxed.

"Tell me about Kelham," Shepard asked, once again settling back onto her hip the same way Thane had seen her do countless times.

"Human. Move to the Citadel about ten years ago," Mouse just opened up.  
It would have amazed Thane's, if he hadn't witnessed Shepard's charisma at work countless times before or hadn't had first-hand experience of it.  
"He was little people when you was here Krios," the duct rat added. Thane nodded his acknowledgement, a gesture he had picked up from the Commander.  
"He got big after the geth attack. Lots of the big guys from before got cacked on in the big fancy apartments up by the Presidium, now he runs the rackets on the lower end of the wards. He's seriously bad news."

"You did good Mouse," Shepard praised.

"Yeah, hope I live long enough to pat myself on the back," Mouse replied nervously.

"Kelham will never know," Thane reassured again.

"I hope not," Mouse told them shakily. "I'm out of here Krios. Next time you're in town, just don't bring the family."  
Thane would have supposed Mouse was referring to Kolyat, until the former duct rat looked pointedly at the Commander.

'_That, was not expected'_ he mused as Mouse departed.  
Thane expected some sort of rebuke from Shepard at the insinuation. Instead she was completely unabashed.  
"That couldn't have been easy," she said in a gentle voice full of concern.

"Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did.  
_He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead end future looking up at me. Worshiping the petty gifts I have to offer.  
_I was the only good thing he had back then," the admission pained him, "but I left him, as I left Kolyat."

"Mouse said you had a Holo of him."  
Shepard touched his arm and raised an eyebrow, turning her statement into a question.

"Yes. A foolish bit of sentimentality," he told her, and was graced with a small, red painted smile in response.  
"I can perfectly recall every moment I spent with Mouse.  
_He pulls at my arm, smiles. He wants to know I'll remember him. That anyone will remember him. I take the Holo. He smiles at himself in miniature on my palm. Then a frown wrinkles his brow. He pats my pockets checking for other Holos. 'Where's your son Krios?' he asks._"  
The memory had him blinking back tears as he looked at the Commander.

"Don't blame yourself," Shepard assuaged, this time squeezing his hand in reassurance instead of his forearm.

* * *

Once back in Zakera Ward outpost, Thane stood beside Garrus as they watched Shepard negotiate Kelham's arrest. He was sure at one point the Commander was going to hit Captain Bailey when the man all but admitted to taking bribes from the criminal.  
The turian next to him scoffed as Shepard simply crossed her arms and stated "You were eager to help us before, what about now? Is it too inconvenient?" the way the Commander drew out the words made it obvious it wasn't an actual question. Everyone in the room knew her Spectre status alone overshadowed any argument the C-Sec officer might have had.

It was not long until Kelham was in custody, and Thane agreed to let Shepard lead the enquiries. However, none of the previous observations he had made of the Commander could have prepared him for the scene unfolding in front of him.

"My name's Shepard. I'm a Spectre," Shepard informed the man shackled to a C-Sec interrogation chair.

"Prove it," Kelham sneered. The man's arrogance flared Thane's anger.

It seemed that Shepard wasn't impressed either. Drawing her rarely used M-6 Carnifex, she looked at the pistol almost reverently as she spoke.  
"I don't need to prove anything, Spectres are above the law, we clear?"  
It was in such stark contrast from the woman Thane had come to know it was almost jarring and the wicked grin spread across Shepard's face was perhaps the most devilish thing he'd ever seen the redhead do.

"Crystal," the criminal grit out.  
Kelham's cocksure tone was belied by the panicked glance he shot Thane, eyes pleading to restrain whatever Shepard had planned.

"Good," Shepard drawled, "fortunately we're not after you. You contracted an assassin. Who's the target?"

"Joram Talid," admitted the criminal without hesitation. "Turian. Running for office. Lives in the eight-hundred blocks."

"Thanks. You won't see us again. No offence, but you're a problem below my pay grade."  
Shepard's flippant response amused Thane.

"That may go down in history as the shortest interrogation ever," he told her in a deadpan manner as they left the Interrogation Cell earning him a beaming smile.

"Bailey did say to work quickly," Shepard quipped, winking at him.

Garrus soon contacted them via the comm. link. "Admit it Shepard, you enjoyed that."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're implying," Shepard replied in mock innocence.

"It seems associating with an assassin is turning you renegade Commander," The turian joked and Thane gave a risible cough in assent, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Well that's a first, most people blame a certain rogue vigilante I'm friends wit," Shepard retorted, "goes by the codename Archangel, you may have heard of him Garrus, he's a fellow turian after all."

They could still hear Garrus' laughter over the comm. system whist Shepard debriefed Captain Bailey, garnering more information about Kolyat's target.  
Gratuity for the C-Sec Officer arranging transport for them was outweighed by Thane's growing concern for his son. Forced meditation to calm his mind caused him to almost miss the Commander ordering Garrus to remain at the outpost, gathering more information on someone called Fade, before Thane made his way to the transport with Shepard.

* * *

The short skycar ride ended with Thane standing side by side with Shepard, appraising the target. "How do you want to play this?" she asked him.

Confounded, yet humbled, that the Commander would relinquish her leadership to him even briefly, he paused to consider a plan.  
"Follow Talid on the maintenance catwalks. Tell me what he's doing, the Krogan Bodyguard will make him easy to follow," he requested.

Shepard nodded. "Where will you be?" she enquired.

"The darkest corner with the best view."  
He heard the Commander step away as he bent his head in prayer.  
"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."  
Thane melted into the passing crowd, blending into the Shadows.

It took mere minutes for them to track Talid's movements through the market to the residential block. It had riled Thane to watch the bare-faced turian's bodyguards extorted businesses owners. _'How hard has it been for the Commander to remain a passive observer?'_ he wondered. Regarding how Shepard had tailed the target from her elevated vantage point with only mumbled utterances of annoyance towards the turian.

Shepard's voice shouting his son's name roused Thane from his musings. He saw a flash of familiar teal coloured scales, heard the sounds of gun fire and then the Commander calling his own name.

"I saw," was all he could manage in response, running beside the woman who he found he was drawing strength from.

"He's heading for Talid's apartment," she advised.  
The concern evident in Shepard's voice, echoed his own feelings as they honed into their destination.

Despite the tendrils of dread that coursed in his veins, Thane managed to project his stoic composure outwardly, yet panic washed over him as he entered the residence along with Shepard.  
They found Kolyat standing over the kneeling turian, gun aimed at the back of Talid's head, readied for execution.  
Shepard moved to take point, pistol raised anticipating armed confrontation.

"Kolyat," he called to his son. The calmness acquired from years of training masked the twisting fear he felt in his stomach.

"This, this is a joke," Kolyat's resentment was undeniable. "Now, now you show up?"

"Help me drell," pleaded Talid. "I'll do whatever you want."  
Thane was acutely aware of the turian's overlook of his human companion.

At that moment, the door to the apartment opened.  
"C-Sec," Thane heard the voice of Captain Bailey from behind him, "put the gun down son."  
The C-Sec Captain also had a gun trained on Kolyat, along with another officer who held an assault rifle.

"Get out of my way. I'm getting out, he's coming with me," his son demanded, indicating to the still kneeling turian.

Thane stepped forward unarmed, hoping to placate Kolyat.  
_'Please let him see reason' _he thought, as he chose the most pragmatic approach to address his son.  
"They'll have snipers outside."

"I don't need your help," Kolyat snarled before gun fire startled them both.

Thane watched as Shepard shot a floor lamp that stood to Kolyat's right, causing his son to lower his weapon and recoil in shock from the shattering glass. Once his guard was down, the Commander landed a right hook squarely on Kolyat's jaw causing his son to stager.  
He winced inwardly in sympathy as the punch connected and registered the shock on Kolyat's face as Shepard turned from him, addressing the hostage. "Talid, get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, yeah I will," the turian replied, staggering to his feet and then out of the apartment.

"Take the boy into custody," Bailey ordered the other C-Sec Officer.

"You son of a bitch!" blustered Kolyat.  
Thane knew the insult was aimed more at him than anyone else in the room.

"You're father doesn't have much time left Kolyat," Shepard interject in a firm voice. "He's trying to make up for his mistakes," she added inn a much gentler tone.  
Thane was unsure if the addition was for his benefit or that of Kolyat's.

"What?" his son questioned. "So you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?"

"I came to grant you peace," he told his son. "You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died."

"You weren't there when she was alive, why would you be there when she died," Kolyat's voice shook with rage.

Thane bowed his head in remorse. He was keenly aware of the other three in the room who were keeping a respective distance, the Commander included, but he needed to be honest with his son, to explain to him.  
"You're mother. They killed her to get to me. It was my fault."  
The admittance pained him.

"What?" Kolyat gasped in disbelief.

"After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them. The trigger men, the ring leaders. I hurt them, eventually killed them."  
Knowing the admission could get him arrested did little to dissuade his honesty.  
"When I went back to see you, you were older. I should have stayed with you."  
Thane couldn't meet Kolyat's eyes, he felt so ashamed.

"Then I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long huh?" Bitterness rang in his son's voice.

"Kolyat. I've taken many bad things out of the world. You're the only good thing I ever added to it." Memories of Kahje swirled in Thane's mind as he spoke. The tear that rolled down Kolyat's cheek broke Thane's heart, yet he held back from reaching out for his son, knowing the rebuke it would cause.

"This isn't a conversation you should have in front of strangers," Captain Bailey interrupted in a surprisingly kind manner, empathy evident in the man's eyes. "Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need."  
At this, Thane moved to comfort his son, unable to restrain the instinct any longer.

As they were escorted from the apartment he heard the beginnings of a conversation between Shepard and Bailey, but Thane was too occupied with his son to pay it any heed.

* * *

Several hours passed as he talked to Kolyat. They sat in the same room that he'd watched Shepard interrogate Kelham in.  
Thane had been as open as he could with his son, without disclosing any information regarding his work as an assassin, he still wanted to keep his sins as far from Kolyat as possible. Yet he felt able to discuss his work with Shepard when his son asked the question, and was relieved when Kolyat had agreed on exchanging extranet details.

"I will write shortly," Thane promised his son as he took his leave.

Upon entering the outpost's foyer, he noticed Shepard and Garrus both waiting for him. The fact they hadn't returned to the Normandy didn't surprise him, however the scowl the turian was giving the Commander, and the way Shepard was pacing back and forth, did cause him some consternation.  
_'Perhaps their other assignment did not go as planned'_ he wondered.

"How'd it go?" Shepard greeted him, and there was strain behind her easy tone.

"Our problems are… they aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking, see what happens," he told her, watching the relief register on the Commander's face.

"You're boy shot some people," Bailey informed him. "No one I feel sympathy for, but…there it is."

"I watched those guys shaking down businesses, threatening humans."  
Shepard lent on the officer's desk, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"But he can't just get away with it," the Captain addressed Shepard, giving her a look that Thane found hard to read, despite his years of trained observation.

Thane was stunned by Shepard's reply.  
"The kid wants to make a difference, give him community service."

"Community service for attempted murder?" questioned Bailey, his amiability contrasting the severity of his words. "What jury would agree to that?"  
Thane noticed a half smile on the man's mouth, it reminded him of the one Shepard favoured when she was in defiant humour.

"None that I've seen," Shepard admitted. "This would need to stay out of judiciary, strictly C-Sec."  
He watched her wink at the Captain as she pushed away from the desk. Thane was amazed with the woman.

Bailey stood. "Interesting, I'll think about it," the man said, offering a hand to Thane.

They shook amicably. "Thank you Captain."

With that, Thane departing for the Docking Station along with Garrus, leaving Shepard mediating with Bailey.  
"You know, it's not just your son Shepard's covered for," Garrus told him, matching his steady stride. "Bailey dug up some unsolved cases from ten years ago, the suspect was a drell."  
Thane could hear faint warning tones in the turian's sub harmonics.  
"Shepard convinced the Captain that 'Whoever was responsible for that probably doesn't exist anymore'."

The meaning was clear. 'Don't betray Shepard's trust' was what Garrus was telling him, but before Thane could assail the turian's fears they parted company.  
Thane halted in the midst of the bustling crowd, marvelling at the woman who had become his friend and wondering if that was the reason he had found Garrus' scowling at the Commander.

Unsure how he had come to deserve her, Thane gave a silent prayer to the Goddess Arashu for sending another warrior angel into his life, another Siha. Because, to him, there simply was no other way to describe Shepard.


	10. Chapter 10: Loyalty - FemShep PoV

Shepard was relaxed, curled up in one of her favourite locations in the Galaxy, the co-pilot's chair on board the Normandy SR2, with her de facto brother ribbing her for drinking hot water with a slice of lemon instead of strong black coffee as he was.  
It had been their morning ritual whilst serving on the original Normandy, and one they had both welcomed the return of.

The pair sat discussing the pros and cons of various planets, with interjections from EDI detailing which of their choices would yield the most resources.  
The calm pace of the morning was only interrupted by the bleeping of Shepard's Omni-Tool, glancing at the message she was informed that the Yeoman need a quick word.  
Smiling apologetically to Joker, Shepard made her way to the CIC.

"Anything I need to know Kelly?" she called.  
"Thane wishes to speak with you Commander," the Yeoman informed her.  
Shepard noticed the pensive look on the other woman's face.  
"Important?" she queried.  
"He mentioned it was a private personal matter, he seemed tense and that was a few hours ago," Kelly admitted. "I didn't want to disturb your meeting with Mr Moreau any sooner than necessary but I am concerned for Thane."  
Silently cursing that the Yeoman hadn't notified her sooner, Shepard nodded.  
"I'll go find him now," she assured. "Hold any messages for me, I'm not sure how long this will take."

* * *

It was clear that Thane was distracted as soon as Shepard walked into Life Support. Normally the assassin would greet her the moment the she set foot into the room, but today was different, and she was reaching out a hand to lay on her new friend's shoulder before he noticed her presence.

"Shepard," Thane acknowledged.

"Is there something wrong?" Shepard's concern grew due to the lack of his 'normal' greeting.  
She felt rooted to the spot with worry.

"Yes," Thane's voice was subdued. "Now that you are here though…" he hesitated, "It seems more difficult to talk about."  
Shepard managed to step closer, her mind sifting through what would be an appropriate way to comfort the drell.

"Are you feeling sick? I could get the doctor," she asked softly, already fairly convinced it was not his health that was the problem.

"No, no," he assured her. "Though I suppose that is a part of it. My mortality has me dwelling on things."  
Suddenly he stood and moved towards his rather impressive weapons display that hung in an illuminated unit on the far wall.  
"I had a family once," Thane's voice seemed to waver at the admission. "I still have a son. His name is Kolyat, I haven't seen him for a very long time."

Shepard was only a little surprised at the revelation, she had supposed a man as debonair as Thane would not have spent his life alone.  
_'Why is he confiding in me? Not that I'm not flattered he trusts me'_ she wondered.  
"How long has it been since you talked?" she asked, joining him in front of the display.  
Consciously, she kept a respectable distance. If this had been Garrus, or almost any other crew member, Shepard would have put an arm around their shoulders by now, but she was unsure if Thane would appreciate the gesture.

"Ten years," the drell admitted bitterly. "He showed me some of his school work and asked if we could 'dance crazy'. We did that when he was younger."

"What sort of dance is that?" Shepard could barely stifle her laugh, wondering what that scene would have looked like.

"It's…  
_I check my extranet contacts. I expect an update on my next target. The console plays music. Old, unfashionable. Kolyat jumps into the room. 'Hi Father." Runs around in circles, I scoop him up, toss him into the air. He shrieks, laughs. "Spin me." The console beeps. I…put him down. Click the message. "Father?" he pleads. Tugs my sleeve. "I need to read this." I say. I don't look at him._" Thane's voice trailed off as he bowed his head.

She was growing accustom to the drell's lapses into Solipsism, and the thought of the assassin being so frivolous was utterly charming to Shepard, but her heart ached with realisation that her friend felt guilty about needing to concentrate on work.  
"Did something happen to them?" she asked gently.

Thane looked at her for the first time since she had entered the room.  
"I abandoned them," he told her as his eyes searched her own.  
From what Shepard had learnt about the assassin, she was sure this would be more complex than it sounded, so she tilted her head slightly, silently asking him to explain.  
"No, not all at once," Thane continued. "Nothing dramatic. No sneaking out in the middle of the night, no final argument or slammed door. I just, did my job. I hunted and killed across the Galaxy. 'Away on business' my wife would tell people. I was always away on business."  
Thane's voice was full of remorse.

Shepard felt a lump in her throat.  
"You never mentioned this before. Why now?" she desperately tried to keep her voice neutral for Thane's sake.

"When my wife departed from her body, I…" Thane paused, seemingly collecting his thoughts, "attended to that issue."  
Shepard quirked an eyebrow knowing the unspoken message, obviously his wife's death had not been natural.  
"I left Kolyat in the care of aunts and uncles," he explained. "I have not seen him or talked to him since."

Now Shepard was shocked. She had come to know her companion to be a compassionate man, not the type to leave his child.  
"That's not the choice I expected," she admitted, searching his face with her eyes, knowing it was futile. Thane still proved to be a hard person to read.  
"Why didn't you raise him yourself?" she asked.

"My body is blessed with the skills to take life," Thane revealed. "The hanar honed them in me. I have few others. I didn't want that life for Kolyat, I had hoped he would find his own way, if he hated me so be it. He would not have shared the path of sin."  
He shifted uneasily, finally turning to face her.  
"I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become, disconnected. He does as his body wills."

Shepard smiled inwardly, the confession was so completely Thane in was impossible to miss the sincerity. Though she was confused at the latter part of information.  
"You'll have to explain that one to me," she told him gently.

"Disconnected. The body is not our true self, the soul is," Thane explained simply. "Body and soul work as one in a whole person. When the soul is weakened by despair or fear, when the body is ill or injured, the individual is disconnected. No longer whole."

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Shepard didn't feel the need to hide her concern.

"Something happened that should not have. He knows where I've been, what I've done," Thane clarified. "I don't know his reasons but he's gone to the Citadel, taken a job as a hit man. I'd like your help to stop him, he's… this is not a path he should walk."

Shepard inhaled sharply. "You don't hire a raw rookie for a contract killing."

"I'm afraid some may have seen we share a name and assumed we share skills. I don't know why he would accept the task," Thane agreed.

After a momentary pause, Shepard decided to voice her thought, hoping it wouldn't cause offence. "To be closer to you maybe?"

"That thought haunts me more than any other," he divulged.

Shepard straightened her posture, various scenarios running in her mind. "Maybe he name dropped you in order to get hired," she shrugged.

"It's possible, but I don't think so," Thane interjected. "It doesn't seem right. My name, he should not respect it."

Shepard fought to control the sudden flash of anger she felt, hating how the drell belittled himself, it was maddening.  
"Thane," her voice was sharper than she intended. "I don't have your contacts and I don't have your tracking skills," she continued, forcing her voice to return to its usual tone. "Why do you need my help for this?"

"I don't need your help, I want it."  
Thane's confession surprised her, humbling her with his honesty.  
"The last time I saw my son…  
_They wrap her body in sea vines. Weighted it, with stones. He tries to pull from me. Calls for her. The hanar lift her off the platform. They sing like bells, 'the fire has gone to be kindled a new'. He begs them not to take her away. They let her body slide into the water. He hits me. 'Don't let them. Stop them. Why won't you…' It rains. It always rains on Kahje. Warm water pours down his face"  
_Thane broke from the memory, and Shepard glimpsed that darting shadows of pain and sorrow across her friend's face.

The guilt of making him relive the memory washed over Shepard as she closed to gap between them. Dismissing the urge to embrace the assassin, she settled for laying a hand on his forearm, hoping he'd find it comforting.  
"I didn't mean to make you relive that."

"Perfect memory, it is sometimes a burden," Thane told her dryly.  
His statement caused a small smile to play on her lips. She enjoyed the sarcastic sense of humour that occasionally broke her companion's stoic exterior.

"What made him go to the Citadel?" she queried.

"Years ago, I prepared a package for him. A relic of my ill spent life. I had volus bankers store it and arranged for delivery when I died. He acquired it early. I don't really know how. I did wet work on the Citadel around the time his mother died. That may be why he went there," he admitted.

"I'll get us to the Citadel as soon as possible," Shepard stated without a moment's hesitation, giving Thane's arm a reassuring squeeze, she turned and exiting the room.  
Once the door closed, Shepard started speaking into the communication system.  
"Joker, set a course for the Citadel. Garrus, I want you ready to disembark as soon as we arrive."

"Shepard, can you come by?" questioned the turian. "I've got something, I may need your help."

Her stomach twisted, she felt a sense of foreboding about what her best friend wanted to discuss. _'This will be linked to that traitor, Sidonis'_ she thought as she headed for the main battery.

* * *

It had taken them a little over three hours to reach the Widow System and it was with slight trepidation that Shepard alighted to the Citadel, knowing she would be helping both Thane and Garrus on highly emotional missions today.  
However, upon reaching the C-Sec outpost she began to relax a little as she saw a familiar face. Captain Bailey had won her favour weeks prior when he had overridden her KIA status without the need for laborious paperwork. She gave her fellow human a warm smile in greeting before applying herself to the tasks at hand.

"My associate is trying to find his son," Shepard explained, indicating towards Thane. "We think a local criminal may have hired him."

"This should be easy, we don't see many drell here," Bailey informed, as he clicked away at the terminal he sat in front of. Seconds later he had information for them.  
"Here we go. One of my men reported a Drell recently, and he was talking to Mouse, interesting."

"Mouse?" Thane questioned beside her.

"Ah, a petty criminal," enlightened Bailey. "Probably not the guy who hired your boy, but a messenger. He's a former duct rat. Runs errands for anyone who will pay."

"What was it you called Mouse?" Shepard asked, folding her arm and cocking her hip.

"Duct rat. It's a local slang for poor kids who grew up on the station. When they're small they tend to play in the ventilation ducts where adults can't get to them," the Captain clarified.

Shepard nodded her acceptance. "What sort of trouble has Mouse been getting himself into?"

"Odd jobs for shifty people," Bailey explained. "Duct rats take whatever's available to get by. Data running, fencing stolen good, selling illegal VI personalities. Actually he was selling one of you."

"Me!?" Shepard practically spluttered. She couldn't comprehend why anyone would want a VI of herself.

"Yeah, when you erased a file it would say 'I delete data like you on the way to real errors'," Bailey smirked, he was evidently enjoying winding her up.

"That's pretty extreme Commander," Garrus drawled.

Shepard gave the turian a playful elbow in the ribs. "Laugh it up Garrus."

"Buggy though," Bailey continued. "It crashed every half hour, and the error message was about how the Galaxy was at stake and you should fix the problem yourself."  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Mouse is usually upstairs outside the Dark Star, he works out of a public comm. terminal," the Captain explained. "You should pick up a copy of the Shepard VI when you talk to him."

Shepard couldn't help but roll her eyes, before glancing at Thane. Catching the amused look in the assassin's eyes, she flashed him a friendly smile as she turned to Garrus.  
Speaking quietly she informed the turian of her plan to help Thane find his son whilst Garrus' put his detective skills to good work finding more information regarding Sidonis' contact Fade.  
After requesting Bailey help Garrus with their enquiries, she motioned for Thane to follow her away from the outpost.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Thane turned to her. "You didn't tell him Kolyat plans to assassinate someone."

"He's a cop, he'd try to stop Kolyat and one of them could end up dead," she told him evenly. "I don't want that."

"Yes of course. Thank you Shepard," he replied softly.

* * *

They made their way to level 28 in amicable silence before spotting their quarry. A dark hair man paced back on forth holding a datapad.

"You Mouse?" Shepard called out, causing the man to turn towards them immediately, eyes latching onto her drell companion.

"Shit! Krios? I thought you retired." The man was visibly shaken at seeing the assassin.  
_'I wonder how they know each other'_ she thought.  
"Commander Shepard?" the surprise was clear to hear in the man's voice. "I thought you died, what do you want with me?"  
She cringed inwardly, still hating being reminded of her death.

"Be still Mouse," Thane told the former duct rat, patting the man on the shoulder. "You can change your pants in a moment."

If she wasn't feeling suspicious about the familiarity between the two men, Shepard may have allowed herself to laugh at Thane's dry sense of humour.  
"How do you know Thane?" she asked cautiously.

"Krios? He didn't…." Mouse broke off, and Thane lowered his head. "If he didn't say nothing, then I aint either."  
As much as Shepard was annoyed that the assassin had kept information from her, she couldn't help but be impressed with the level of loyalty the other man was showing towards Thane.

"When we heard the name, I didn't think it could be the same Mouse. He was a contact on the Citadel when I was still active," Thane explained, and she gave a small nod in acquisition.  
"He and some other children would gather information on my targets," the drell continued.

Painful memories of her times on the streets of Earth reeled in her mind. She was barely able to contain her anger, never thinking Thane would be as callous as the criminals she dealt with as a young orphan.  
"You put children in danger to spy for you?" she demanded an explanation.

"Children, the poor, my people's word for them is drala'fa, meaning the ignored," Thane defended. "They are everywhere, see everything, yet they are never seen."  
Shepard was not placated, yet decided to hold her tongue, for the time being. Inclining her head towards Mouse, she stepped back to give a clear path for Thane to reach the other man.

The assassin stepped forward, and in a fluid motion gripped the collar of Mouse's shirt, pulling the man close to him.  
"You gave another drell instructions for an assassination, who's the target?" Thane asked.  
Shepard crack her knuckles absentmindedly, it was a habit she had since being a child, one even death hadn't managed to stop.

"I don't know, I didn't asked," Mouse stammered his reply. "Because the people I work for, can make me disappear." The man's fright was evident.  
"I'd like to help you Krios, you always did right by us, but I aint going to die for you."

'_Maybe I judged Thane too quickly'_ she thought upon hearing this last admission, worried her opinion clouded by her past. It was becoming obvious that Mouse regarded the assassin with some affection.  
"Look you know Thane," Shepard interjected, which seemed to surprise both the men in front of her. "He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Do it for him," she implored in a soothing voice.

"I want to, he was always nice to us," Mouse said, wringing his hands together with nerves. "But these people aint nice Krios."

Hearing Thane described as 'nice' by this former duct rat softened Shepard's anger a little more. "Nobody is going to know you talked to us," she promised.

"Mouse I swear that you won't be named," Thane added his own reassurance.  
_'I really can't think of him as a bad guy, assassin or not'_ Shepard smile to herself.

Mouse held up his hands in a sign of defeat as he started talking to Thane.  
"Alright, alright. He came with that Holo you took of me, said he wanted a job. I ran through your old contacts to see who'd give him a shot. The guy who offered was Elias Kelham."

Thane was already turning to leave as Bailey's words pushed into her brain, a devilish humour washed over her.  
"One other thing, that Shepard VI you're selling…" she started.

"Oh Shit! You heard?" Mouse interrupted, she felt a little sorry for how terrified the young man seemed. "Look, you were dead. It was totally legal to make a VI of you."

"Give me a copy and we will call it even," she told him in a deadpan manner, trying to hide her amusement.

Mouse looked complete bemused.  
"What? I mean sure, yeah, absolutely. Sorry about the whole…" Mouse broke off, unsure of himself or the situation.

Shepard wanted more information, and easing the tension was the easiest solution, so she gave a small reassuring smile which seemed to make the former duct rat relax a little.  
"Tell me about Kelham." Shepard asked, cocking her hip.

"Human. Move to the Citadel about ten years ago," Mouse explained. "He was little people when you was here Krios," the duct rat added.  
Shepard noticed Thane nod acknowledgement, it was a habit he had seemed to adopt over the past few weeks.  
"He got big after the Geth attack. Lots of the big guys from before got cacked on in the big fancy apartments up by the Presidium, now he runs the rackets on the lower end of the wards. He's seriously bad news," Mouse concluded.

Shepard was pleased that they had garnered so much information, it gave their investigation a positive boost.  
"You did good Mouse," she praised.

"Yeah, hope I live long enough to pat myself on the back," the young man replied nervously.

"Kelham will never know," Thane added his reassurance.

"I hope not," Mouse replied shakily. "I'm out of here Krios. Next time you're in town, just don't bring the family."  
Shepard would have guessed he was referring to Kolyat, until the former duct rat looked pointedly at her.

'_That was unexpected'_ she thought.  
Unsure about what assumption Mouse had concluded, she remained silent until he had departed. Looking towards Thane, she sensed her companion felt uneasy and was immediately concerned for him.  
"That couldn't have been easy," she said gently.

"Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did.  
_He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead end future looking up at me. Worshiping the petty gifts I have to offer.  
_I was the only good thing he had back then," Thane looked pained by the admission. "But I left him, as I left Kolyat."

Shepard felt a slight wave of guilt over her earlier outburst, Thane was definitely nothing like the people she had dealt with in her youth.  
"Mouse said you had a Holo of him."  
She touched Thane's arm and raised an eyebrow, turning her statement into a question.

"Yes. A foolish bit of sentimentality," he explained, causing her to smile.  
_'Foolish is not a word I'd used to describe you'_ she thought.

"I can perfectly recall every moment I spent with Mouse.  
_He pulls at my arm, smiles. He wants to know I'll remember him. That anyone will remember him. I take the Holo. He smiles at himself in miniature on my palm. Then a frown wrinkles his brow. He pats my pockets checking for other Holos. 'Where's your son Krios?' he asks,_" Thane continued.

Shepard noticed, with some surprise, that the assassin looked close to tears and her heart ached to comfort her companion.  
"Don't blame yourself," Shepard assuaged, squeezing his hand in reassurance instead of his forearm. _'I hope in time I can make you realise what an amazing man you really was'_ she added mentally.

* * *

Once back in Zakera Ward outpost, Shepard negotiated Kelham's arrest with Captain Bailey. She nearly lost her temper when Bailey all but admitted to taking bribes from the criminal. Shepard heard Garrus scoff as she crossed her arms.  
"You were eager to help us before, what about now? Is it too inconvenient?" she asked. Consciously drawing out the words to make it obvious it wasn't an actual question. It also steadied her urge to punch the Captain for his lack of ethics.

Thankfully she didn't need to pull rank on the C-Sec Officer, and it wasn't long until Kelham was in custody. A brief discussion with Thane led to Shepard handling the enquiries and for once in her life, both lives when she thought about it, she decided to play the 'Spectre Card'. A phrase which she had learned from her one time mentor Nihlus Kyrik, literally another lifetime ago.

"My name's Shepard. I'm a Spectre," she informed Kelham who was shackled to a C-Sec interrogation chair.

"Prove it," the criminal sneered. The man's arrogance annoyed her and she expected Thane wasn't impressed either.

She drew her rarely used M-6 Carnifex, a gun she only ever carried on the Citadel as a balance between being civilised and being protected, and made a show of looking at the pistol almost reverently as she spoke.  
"I don't need to prove anything, Spectres are above the law, we clear?"  
Wanting to act the part of reneged Spectre to the tee, she let a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Crystal," he replied, but Kelham's cocksure tone was belied by the noticeable glance he shot Thane.

"Good," Shepard drawled. "Fortunately we're not after you. You contracted an assassin. Who's the target?"

"Joram Talid," admitted Kelham without hesitation. "Turian. Running for office. Lives in the eight-hundred blocks."

"Thanks. You won't see us again. No offence, but you're a problem below my pay grade," she called over her shoulder flippantly as they left the room.

"That may go down in history as the shortest interrogation ever," Thane informed her, with a completely deadpan expression on his face.

"Bailey did say to work quickly," Shepard quipped, giving the assassin a playful wink.

Garrus soon contacted them via the comm. link. "Admit it Shepard, you enjoyed that."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're implying," she replied in mock innocence. She loved the banter her best friend gave.

"It seems associating with an assassin is turning you renegade Commander," the turian joked and Thane gave a risible cough in assent.  
Shepard smile with affection, pleased that the drell was melding into the dynamics of the team.

"Well that's a first, most people blame a certain rogue vigilante I'm friends with," Shepard retorted. "Goes by the codename Archangel, you may have heard of him Garrus, he's a fellow turian after all."

They could still hear Garrus' laughter over the comm. system whist she debriefed Captain Bailey on the situation, managing to garner more information about Kolyat's target and secure transport for them.

Suspecting that Thane would appreciate the mission being kept as private as possible, Shepard ordered Garrus to remain at the outpost gathering any additional information he could on Fade.

* * *

The short skycar ride had Shepard standing side by side with Thane, both appraising the target. "How do you want to play this?" she asked, having already decided to let the drell direct the situation.  
_'It's his son, after all'_ she reasoned.

"Follow Talid on the maintenance catwalks," he requested more than ordered. "Tell me what he's doing, the krogan Bodyguard will make him easy to follow."

Shepard nodded in acceptance. "Where will you be?"

"The darkest corner with the best view," he replied in his usual enigmatic style.  
As Shepard moved to take position, she could still hear Thane over the comm. link.  
"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

'_Wow, I need to ask about his gods. That sounded impressive'_ she thought. Shepard had always enjoyed the religious debates she used to have with Ashley on the original Normandy, and she would love to know more about the drell's beliefs.

As Shepard followed Talid, she remembered a conversation two years previous, where Garrus had explained that in turian culture being barefaced meant you were someone not to be trusted. It was incidentally a slang word for politician, which had made Shepard laugh.  
After trailing Talid for a few minutes, she decided he was barefaced in every sense of the word. _'Crook seems a better term than politician'_ she thought.

It irked her sorely to watch the turian's bodyguards extort business owners without being able to act, and had settled on voicing her anger in muttered curses, hoping her voice was low enough that Thane's translator wouldn't pick up her profanities over the comm. system.  
Shepard was finding it harder not to agree with Kelham's decision to assassinate the turian, something that her conscious was having a hard time accepting.

Thankfully, she was pulled from her inner turmoil by a flash of teal coloured scales. Figuring it was Kolyat she shouted his name. The young drell turned his head briefly before shooting one of Talid's bodyguards.

"Thane," Shepard called over the comm. link, only to find the assassin keeping pace beside her.

"I saw," he replied curtly.

"He's heading for Talid's apartment," she said, not bothering to hide her concern as they honed in on their destination.

Upon entering the residence, they found Kolyat standing over the kneeling turian. A gun aimed at the back of Talid's head readied for execution.  
Shepard moved to take point, pistol raised in anticipation of armed confrontation, uttering silent prayers it wouldn't come to that even if just for Thane's sake.

"Kolyat," Thane called to his son.

"This, this is a joke. Now, now you show up?"  
Kolyat's resentment was undeniable, and it twisted a knot in Shepard's stomach thinking how much it must hurt her companion to hear.

"Help me drell," pleaded Talid from the ground. "I'll do whatever you want."  
She could have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire, even now the turian was anti-human, dismissing her presence.

At that moment, the door to the apartment opened.  
"C-Sec," came Bailey's voice. "Put the gun down son."  
Even when the Captain stood beside Shepard, gun also trained on Kolyat, she was glad Bailey had come in person.  
_'I doubt any other officer would have held the urge to shoot first and ask questions later'_ she thought darkly.

"Get out of my way. I'm getting out, he's coming with me," Kolyat demanded, indicating to the still kneeling turian.

Shepard watched as Thane stepped forward unarmed, and her heart was in her mouth, hoping Kolyat didn't turn on his father.  
"They'll have snipers outside," Thane tried to reason.

"I don't need your help," Kolyat snarled.  
_'Stupid boy, that's it!'_ Shepard's patience had ran out.

Aiming to cause a distraction, she shot a floor lamp that stood to Kolyat's right, causing the young drell to lower his weapon and recoil in shock from the shattering glass.  
Once Kolyat's guard was down, Shepard quickly tugged off her gauntlet before landing a right hook squarely on his jaw making him to stager.  
_'How the hell am I going to apologise to Thane for thumping his son?'_ Shepard thought, trying not to nurse her throbbing hand. _'Least I thought to do it bare handed!'_  
"Talid, get the hell out of here," she instructed to the still kneeling figure.

"Yeah, yeah I will," the turian replied, as she watched him staggering to his feet and then out of the apartment.

"Take the boy into custody," Bailey ordered another C-Sec Officer who Shepard hadn't noticed until that moment.

"You son of a bitch!" blustered Kolyat, directing the insult more at Thane than anyone else.

Shepard found herself very tempted to punch the young drell again but decided her usual tactic of words might serve the situation better.  
"You're father doesn't have much time left Kolyat," she stated firmly. "He's trying to make up for his mistakes," she added in a much gentler tone.

"What?" Kolyat directed his question to Thane. "So you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?"

"I came to grant you peace," The assassin replied. "You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died."

"You weren't there when she was alive, why would you be there when she died?" Kolyat's voice shook with rage.

As Shepard watched Thane bowed his head, she was torn between comforting her friend and another urge of violence towards her friend's son.  
She could understand Kolyat was upset, but it didn't stop the compulsion to protect her team mate. So she chose to keep a respective distance, thankful that the C-Sec officers had decided to do the same.

"You're mother. They killed her to get to me. It was my fault," Thane admitted, to her surprise.

"What?" Kolyat gasped in disbelief, covering up Shepard' sharp inhalation of breath.

"After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them. The trigger men, the ring leaders. I hurt them, eventually killed them," Thane explained. "When I went back to see you, you were older. I should have stayed with you."

Shepard's heart ached in sympathy, realising the extent of pain her companion had endured.  
_'I should have hugged Thane back on the Normandy'_ she thought.

"Then I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long huh?" Kolyat retorted bitterly.

"Kolyat. I've taken many bad things out of the world," Thane spoke tenderly. "You're the only good thing I ever added to it."

Watching the tear rolling down Kolyat's cheek, caused Shepard's mothering instinct to the surface. She fought to ignore the impulse to comfort the young drell, and noticed that Thane was having a similar inner conflict, probably worried of the rebuke it could cause.

"This isn't a conversation you should have in front of strangers," Captain Bailey interrupted in a surprisingly kind manner. "Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need."  
At this, Thane did move to comfort his son, obviously unable to restrain the instinct any longer.

Shepard could have hugged Bailey for that and the thought nearly caused her to laugh.  
_'Never considered myself an overly affectionate person before, perhaps dying will do that to a person'_ she surmised, knowing Joker would have teased her if he knew, saying she was going soft as she got older.

As the two drell were escorted from the apartment, she turned to the Captain.  
"I'm surprised you're letting him do that," she confessed.

"You think he's the only man who screwed up raising a son?" Bailey asked her, regret etched on his face.  
_'So, another father with regrets' _Shepard rested a hand on the man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
Emotion rippled in the Captain's eyes before he added, "I have to get back to the precinct. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

* * *

For the next several hours, Shepard helped Garrus with his personal vendetta.  
They had tracked down Fade, who turned out to be Harkin. The disgusting man _still_ made her skin crawl when he looked at her, just like the first time they had met in Chora's Den, yet she still stopped Garrus from inflicting any lasting damage on the waste of humanity.

Then, a prolonged standoff with Garrus had ensued, as she blocked his shot, stopping him from killing Sidonis.  
Standing in her best friend's scope had been one of the most unnerving things she had ever done, but she didn't want him living with the inevitable regret that would have followed. She knew Garrus was not a man to commit coldblooded murder and she hoped, in time at least, he would forgive her for blocking his revenge.

However, the turian was currently scowling at her, as she paced the busy foyer of the C-Sec outpost, waiting for Thane's conversation with Kolyat to finish.  
"They've been in there a while," Shepard stated at large, trying to dissipate the tension.

"The kid's been through a lot," Captain Bailey sighed.  
"I ran some searches in the C-Sec archive, about ten years back a bunch of real bad people were killed. Like someone was cleaning house. The prime suspect was a drell. We never caught him."

Shepard stiffened, she had been worried Thane's surprise admission to Kolyat in front of herself and the officers would have ramifications, but the pointed look Bailey was giving her, made Shepard think the Captain approved.

"Ten years is a long time," Shepard said conversationally, "Whoever was responsible for that probably doesn't exist anymore."  
She kept her tone pleasant but firm, indicating she wouldn't allow any harm come to her crewmate. Apart from empathising with Thane, and the actions he took after his wife's murder, she also truly believed the assassin was no longer the man he once was.  
_'The Thane I know now, is not someone who would acted on cold revenge'_ she reasoned to herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Bailey admitted.  
The look he gave her told her that the Captain had much the same thoughts on the issue.

Shepard could feel Garrus' sullen gaze directed at her, but refused to meet his eyes. It came as great relief when Thane finally joined them.  
"How'd it go?" she asked, straining to keep her voice relaxed.

"Our problems are… they aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking, see what happens," Thane explained, much to Shepard's relief.

"You're boy shot some people," Bailey informed Thane. "No one I feel sympathy for, but…there it is."

"I watched those guys shaking down businesses, threatening humans," Shepard interjected, leaning on the officer's desk.

"But he can't just get away with it," Bailey told her with a knowing look.  
_'I'm starting to appreciate the Captain's questionable ethics'_ she realised.

"The kid wants to make a difference, give him community service," she replied.

"Community service for attempted murder? What jury would agree to that?" questioned Bailey, a half smile tugged at his lips.

"None that I've seen," Shepard admitted. "This would need to stay out of judiciary, strictly C-Sec."  
She winked at Bailey, knowing he would agree.

Bailey stood. "Interesting, I'll think about it," he said, offering his hand to Thane.

"Thank you Captain," Thane acknowledged.

With that, both Thane and Garrus left for the Docking Station whilst Shepard took a few moments to exchange extranet address with Captain Bailey.  
"I want to be kept informed of any developments regarding Kolyat,' she told him.

"Naturally," Bailey grinned at her.

With a sigh, Shepard headed back to the Normandy.  
_'Hell, this has been a very draining day, more emotional than physical'_ she admitted to herself.

Her newly awakened affectionate side was demanding some personable physical contact, and Shepard resolved to scare Joker with a hug as soon as she was on board.  
_'What else were adopted brothers really for?'_ she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 - Thane PoV

Thane sat quietly, elbows supported on the table in front of him, hands clasped together with his chin resting on them. He had given up trying to meditate hours ago, had struggled in vain to compose a message to his son and was now shifting between solipsism and the more orthodox method of remembering.

It had been two days since Shepard had help reunite him with Kolyat, and the evening they returned to the Normandy was the first night she hadn't visited him during her rounds.  
Thane couldn't deny to himself that he had been a little disappointed, at first he had worried that his revelation about Irikah's death had disturbed the Commander, and that she had decided that the company of an assassin like himself was no longer palatable to her. However a conversation over heard by chance had waylaid that fear.

_I hear footsteps outside my door. I tense, hoping they are my Siha's, knowing the rhythm isn't correct. Hushed female voices reach me through the ship's metal walls.  
"Kasumi, do you know if anything happened with the Commander today?"  
"I know she went to the Citadel earlier and took Garrus and Thane with her. Why?"  
"I was in the mess hall and saw Shepard making her evening rounds. She completely avoided the Main Battery and walked straight passed Life Support when she went to see you, and again when she left, she's never bypassed either before."  
"I wouldn't worry Kelly. She probably went to help those two with some personal matters on the Citadel, and whatever happened she thought it best to leave them both in peace for the night. You know Shep, she's always worrying about her band of misfits."  
"Hmmm, that could be the case but, and I don't mean to cause offence, after you two came back from Bekenstein she spent hours talking with you, had me hold all messages and even persuaded Gardner to relinquish a tub of ice cream."  
Soft laughter echoes. "Yes but that's because Shep knew I needed the company, some girl time, she even let me paint her toe nails." More laugher bounces off the walls. "Both Thane and Garrus are the strong, silent type. She'll be giving them space and nothing more, probably already got a mission lined up to drag them both on in the morning."  
A quiet sigh escapes unseen lips. "I have to admit that's most likely. Talking of girl time, are you joining us tonight? Apparently Shepard has managed to get Miranda and Jack to agree to be in the same room as each other, though I'm not sure she's managed to commandeer any more ice cream."_

Thane drifted out of the memory, smiling. The thought that his Siha would let her veneer of tough marine down long enough to spend some 'girl time' with some of the other females on board the Normandy had been charming to the assassin.  
The black dresses Shepard chose to wear after missions were another, unexpected, feminine characteristic he had certainly took an interest in, most likely along with the rest of the male crew. He considered it a very attractive addition to the deepening layers of intrigue surrounding the vivid woman who captivated him.  
He had found comfort in the words of the petite Japanese thief, and had realised they held a lot of truth, especially if Shepard hadn't visited the turian who the whole ship regarded as the Commander's best friend.  
Thane found his smile widening at how accurate Kasumi's prediction had been, since Shepard had requested, albeit though EDI, that both Garrus and himself join her on a mission the very next morning.

_Footsteps ring out across the metal floor. She is waiting for us. Red painted lips curved into a beaming smile.  
"Something you're not telling us Commander?" questions the drawling, flanging voice of the turian beside me.  
Emerald eyes lock onto ice blue. Siha's excitement is radiant. She rises on her toes, almost childlike. "We're going to get the light of my life."  
I am confused. Who is it that could cause my Siha so much joy? My heart aches, I have lost my warrior angel even before I can confess my growing feelings.  
Turian mandibles flare out in a grin. "Tali!?"  
Emerald eyes catch mine. She gasps. Gives an embarrassed cough. "I'm sorry Thane," she tells me. "That was unprofessional of me." Her beautiful face tries to hide its smile. Laughter still dances in her eyes. "We are headed to Haestrom, in the hopes of recruiting the best Quarian Machinist there is, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, or is it vas Neema now?" Her brow furrows.  
"Not to mention your adopted sister, eh Shepard?" The turian's voice is full of warmth and amusement as he speaks. "So our little Quarian is coming home…"  
There is a crackle of static before the voice of the pilot speaks over the communication system. "Don't worry Garrus, I've got the video feed of our fearless Commander actually squeaking like a Space Hamster when she found out the next recruit was Tali!"  
Deep turian laughter fills the Cargo Bay as emerald eyes narrow in a mock scowl. "Thanks Joker, there goes all my street cred."  
I am unfamiliar with this term, but Siha is laughing now, drawing out my own that I find hard to stifle. Her eyes find mine as she pokes out her tongue, much to my surprise. "Don't you start as well!" she warns me with a smile._

Thane had revelled in witnessing Shepard being so natural, so completely at ease and had felt honoured that she had allowed him to be included in the banter. He had been more than a little relieved that it wasn't a romantic interest they were on route to, perhaps more relieved than he was willing to admit.

The shuttle ride to the planet's surface had taken little over twenty minutes. Fifteen of those had been spent listening to Shepard in full 'Commander Mode', detailing the mission and issuing caution regarding shields due to increased solar radiation.  
The final five were spent browsing the extranet on the meaning behind Shepard poking her tongue at him. He found that 'pulling tongues', as it was called, was a juvenile rebuke used commonly among humans, often in a playful manner.  
He had smiled inwardly, enjoying the realisation that his Siha felt comfortable enough in his presence to be playful, and he found this newly revealed side of the often fierce Commander very endearing. As had been the reunion he had witnessed between Shepard and the young Quarian.

_Emerald eyes sparkle as a synthesised voice states, "I wish I joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."  
Her look conveys a silent question: 'Can you come with me now?'  
Glowing eyes smile in response behind a purple envirosuit mask. "I could leave with you and send this data to the Fleet. If the Admirals have a problem with that, they can go to hell."  
The two woman embrace tightly, the affection evident, causing me to smile. The turian beside me gives a low chuckle, "Just like old times." _

Upon returning from his solipsism, Thane stood, stretching out the muscles in his back and legs as his thoughts shifted to the previous evening. Shepard had insisted on transporting the only other remaining quarian, a marine named Kal'Reegar, to his rendezvous with the Migrant Fleet.  
Even though Shepard had stated it was a Thank You for keeping her adopted Sister alive, the wink she had given Tali when she thought no-one was looking, hinted at an ulterior motive that made him smile.  
His Siha was full of enchanting quirks and curiosities, and even with this knowledge, Shepard had still surprised him by issuing an informal invitation to a 'movie night' being held in the Starboard Observation Lounge.

If he was to be honest, he had hoped the Commander would have sought him out for a quiet talk that evening, but was not disappointed at the thought of a relaxed group event, chuckling as he read the line that stated: 'All talk of assignments and missions is strictly prohibited'.  
Thane's ten years of self-imposed near isolation could never have prepared him for how he was starting to warm towards the eclectic crew that Shepard had assembled.

The impromptu social engagement had been quite enjoyable. As the rest of the squad had piled onto and around the lounge's large sofa, he had chosen to remain slightly in the shadows, still growing accustom to relative safety the Normandy provided.  
It had been no surprise that Shepard had been ushered into the middle of the group, Garrus sitting to her right and Tali to her let, the two women leaning into each other slightly in a comfortable way. The evening had progressed well and the film Kasumi had chosen, a 21st Century production named Serenity, proved to be very appropriate, and almost as entertaining as watching the repartee between the crew.  
The whole event had become a treasured memory, but it was thoughts of the latter part of the night that swirled in his mind.

_The laughter has ebbed, and cocktails are being passed around as I move closer to the group, to my Siha, intending to engage her with light conversation.  
The hooded figure of the thief materialises next to her, handing a uniquely coloured drink. An eyebrow quirks above emerald coloured eyes, questioning the difference from the other glasses.  
"It's a Weeping Heart," Kasumi tells her as my heart skips a beat. My mind races. Do these two women know what the liquid is infused with? How will my Siha feel regarding the inclusion of the mild venom that is found on drell skin, on my skin? How will she react? I wonder all these things before realising the thief knows exactly what's involved. "To get you acclimatised," she is saying with an impish grin.  
Another irregular heart beat occurs as I wonder how this woman knows of my unspoken attraction to the Commander, I have tried to be discreet with my interactions. I speculate if the latter comment hints at a mutual attraction from my Siha.  
Emerald eyes catch mine, full of understanding. She seems to realise what is in the drink and is not deterred. A devilish smile curls on red painted lips, more wicked than the one I witnessed on the Citadel. "I aim to misbehave," she quotes the movie. Her gaze never leaving mine. _

Thane shook his head as his awareness fully returned to the room. Seating himself, he rested his chin back onto clasped hands before hearing the whoosh of the door opening and the sound of very welcome and familiar footsteps entering the Life Support Plant.

"Do you need something?" he questioned.  
Hiding his delight and slight feeling of nerves behind his stoic countenance. He had never expected these feelings to be stirring within him, he had thought they had died with his beloved Irikah.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard enquired in her soft voice, she sounded a little unsure.

"Very well," Thane replied as the Commander immediately moved to the seat opposite him. "I am… I had been recording a message for Kolyat."  
He was glad it wasn't a completely lie, the message had been his original plan for the evening.

"How are things going for him?" his companion asked, with a genuine interest that was hard to ignore.

"It is difficult," he admitted. "All things worth keeping are. I never explained. I suppose the story of my wife's death took you by surprise?"  
Thane was apprehensive about broaching the subject, but he felt he owed Shepard the truth, if she wished to hear it.

"I figured you would explain to me when you were ready."  
A small reassuring smile formed on the red painted lips he was truly coming to love.

Thane gave a slight nod of thanks for Shepard's consideration, her kindness touched him.  
"I appreciate your patience," he told her, though his agitation was building. He stood to ease the tension building in his muscles, this was not a conversation he would find easy.  
"I kept my work clear of our home life. I assumed that would be enough to protect Irikah. That, memory I mentioned before.  
_Laser dot trembles on the target's skull. The smell of spice on spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope.  
_That was Irikah."  
Thane noticed the warm look in the Commander's eyes. Oddly, it only added to his nervousness and he found himself pacing as he continued.  
"That was how I met her. She saw my targeting laser as she walked by and threw herself in the way."  
He sat down, fighting to keep composure. Something that usually came so naturally to him.

"So how did she go from blocking your shot to having your children?"  
There was a playful glint in Shepard's emerald eyes. Thane was amazed that this wonderful Siha in front of him wanted to hear his story, to know his past.

He couldn't help the smile that was pulling at his lips. The good memories of Irikah along with the welcomed presence of Shepard caused him to become animated as he spoke.  
"I had to meet her," he confessed. "The memory possessed and endowed me. I fell on my knees before her, begged her pardon. She introduced me to the world beyond my work. Eventually she forgave me, later she loved me."

As he talked, Thane suddenly became aware that his reaction upon first seeing Shepard was strikingly similar to feelings Irikah had caused him, the burning desire to know the woman he observed, to make a good impression.  
Thane felt his heart rate quicken with the realisation, Arashu had miraculously sent two Sihas into his death filled life, and both had woken him from his battle-sleep.

"I guessed she impressed you."  
Shepard quirked an eyebrow, gently teasing more information from him.

"She woke me up.  
_Her body trembles. Not fear, indignation. Her mouth moves: 'how dare you'.  
_You and I are trained to sacrifice ourselves to save others. How often does a civilian step in the way of a bullet to protect someone they've never met. I thought she was the Goddess Arashu," he explained. "She met my eyes through the scope, and my purpose faltered."

Thane watched as the mirth in his companion's eyes was exchanged for sorrow.  
_'Have I somehow hurt my Siha, pushed her away with recollections of Irikah'_ he cursed himself silently.  
"When you talked to Kolyat, you said she'd died," Shepard said, her voice gentle and laced with concern.

He was touched by the compassion he was being shown and he felt undeserving, yet even Shepard's kindness couldn't hold his anger.  
"I let myself become complacent. I thought Irikah and Kolyat were safe. I stayed away too long, and my enemies came for her."

"Who came for her?" Shepard questioned.

"Batarians," Thane stated, seeing the way the Commander's upper lip curved in a silent snarl. "A slaver ring preying on hanar outer colonies. I killed their leader. They paid the Shadow Broker to find out who I was, but they were afraid of me, so they went after her."  
He lowered his gaze, too ashamed to meet the emerald eyes in front of him.

"You told Kolyat you hunted her killers down."  
There was no hint of distaste or disapproval in the voice of the fiery redhead, to Thane's immense relief and slight surprise.  
He had come to know the Commander's distaste of blind revenge after hearing how a mission to help the mercenary Zaeed had ended, namely with her pointing a gun at the man's head after the lives of innocents had been endangered.

"Irikah woke me up. When she passed I returned to my battle-sleep," he explained, calling on years of training to keep his emotions in check as memories of his wife's lifeless body threaten to consume him.  
"My body hunted her killers, murdered them. I was taught to grant death quickly, cleanly, to minimise suffering. Them, I let them linger."

A soft human hand reached for his, breaking his fall into painful solipsism.  
"You were operating on instinct, by your own rules you can't blame yourself."  
There was a brief squeeze of reassurance before the contact was lost.

"But I made the choice to hunt them. They are the only lives I have ever taken on my own choice," he admitted. "The only deaths on my own conscious. I haven't spoken about my wife in, I don't think I ever had."  
Thane felt strangely relieved until another wave of recognition hit him. "I didn't have anyone left to tell it too," he added, nerves replacing the anger as he became aware of just how much he valued the beautiful woman who sat opposite him.  
_'Have I given too much of my feelings away? Will she reject me as Irikah had originally did?' _he worried.

The Commander bit her lower lip, a trait Thane had witnessed his Siha only did when she was anxious.  
"Maybe I haven't been as upfront as I should be," she sighed, breaking eye contact. "I'm here for you Thane, whatever you need."

He was awestruck. His mind processing the possibility that this warrior angel had feelings for him. "You…" He faltered, emotions warring for dominance.  
He felt guilt towards the memory of Irikah, knowing she would always hold a large part of his heart, but also elation that the vibrant woman in front of him considered him worthy of her attention.  
"You are very kind. Thank you for listening Siha."

"I think my translator just glitched," Shepard smiled. "What did you call me?"

"Siha," he told her, looking into the Commander's enchanting eyes. "Someday I will tell you what it means."

He smiled at his companion with deep affection.  
Thane watched as Shepard stood and walked around the table, she lay a hand tenderly on his shoulder before moving to the exit.

As he regarded her retreating reflection he noticed with curiosity that Shepard wasn't wearing a dress as normal, but a fitted black tank top and loose sweat pants. He watched her movements until she disappeared from view behind the closing door.  
_'Is there a significance to the difference of her attire today? How did I fail to notice sooner?'_ he wondered.

Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself. His old tutors would not have been impressed to learn the best assassin in the galaxy forgot every lesson of his training once he was in the presence of a particular petite red haired human. It would be inexcusable, despite the fact that woman happened to be the dazzling Commander Shepard.

* * *

**A/N: The movie night mentioned in this chapter relates to my one-shot 'I Aim to Misbehave' which can be found s/10327933/1/I-Aim-to-Misbehave if you are interested**


	12. Chapter 12 - FemShep PoV

As Shepard stepped out of the decontamination chamber, she headed directly for the cockpit and flung her arms around the unsuspecting shoulders of her pilot, causing him to jump in his seat.

"Commander?" Joker queried, giving the woman's armour clad arms a pat, in an attempt to return the awkward embrace.

"Can't I give my _brother_ a hug?" she shrugged, before settling into the co-pilot's chair.

"Sure, but I'd appreciate a _sister_ who didn't consider crushing my torso with her armour a satisfactory substitute for a hug," he retorted, amusement shining in his green eyes as he rubbed his chest in mock pain.

"Duly noted," Shepard quipped, smiling affectionately at the pilot.  
"So Joker, what do you think of the squad so far?" she asked, genuinely interested in his opinion.

"About the ones you went out with last?" Joker asked and Shepard nodded in reply. "Seems like Garrus has worked that stick out of his ass but now he's trying to beat guys to death with it, I can't believe I liked the old Garrus better," he told her. "And Thane seems like the strong, sensitive…murdering type. You know they are always great to have a round, a real cuddler."

She should have expected the pilot's sarcasm, but Joker's remarks left her shaking with laughter, gasping for breath, as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Several minutes passed before she managed to regain enough composure to give her adopted brother a peck on the cheek before heading for the CIC, wiping the damp tracks of happy tears from her face as she went.

It really had been an emotionally draining day and, for a change, Shepard felt like having some proper respite from all the stresses of the mission, doubting that her usual hand-to-hand training would help ease her tension.  
After a brief conversation with Kelly, the Yeoman suggested a 'girl's night' which was something Shepard had never managed to experience growing up and she readily agreed, with the condition that any romantic movies were band. She liked the idea of spending time with her 'girlfriends' but would need a lobotomy before she would watch such garbage.

* * *

Having showered and changed, Shepard started her evening rounds earlier than usual, and decided to head to Engineering first, with the prospect of inviting Jack and Gabby to the get-together in her cabin.  
Gabby unfortunately had scheduled maintenance on the Drive Core to perform, though Jack happily accepted, even offering to ignore the 'Cerberus Cheerleader', should Miranda join them.

On the Crew Deck, Shepard made the conscious effort to avoid Life Support and the Main Battery, she felt a little guilty for it, but supposed that Thane and Garrus would both benefit from a quiet night without any disturbance from her after the events of the day.  
_'It's the right decision'_ she convinced herself.

She set about inviting Dr Chakwas, Miranda, Kasumi and Samara to the 'girl's night'. Only the latter declined in favour of quiet meditation, but offered the use of the Starboard Observation Lounge the following evening, for a crew-wide evening off should Shepard wish.  
Thanking the asari for her suggestion, Shepard finished her rounds and headed back to her cabin, intent on checking the extranet for new messages before her guests arrived.  
Sure enough, she was greeted by the sight of her terminal flashing. Sighing, she sat at her desk, scrolling through her inbox until she made an unexpected discovery.

An excited squeal, one that frightened her Space Hamster Jenkins, echoed around her cabin.  
_'Thank the spirits no one other than EDI heard that'_ she thought, embarrassed by the sound.  
Shepard read, and then re-read, the latest dossier the Illusive Man had sent her. It was for Tali, her beloved quarian friend who had become a sister to her on the first Normandy.  
She had missed her bitterly, hating having to leaving Tali on Freedom's Progress, but was now ecstatic with the prospect of recruiting the quarian.

"Set a course for Haestrom Joker," she called over the comm. link.  
"Aye aye, Commander," he replied cheerily.

"EDI, can you message both Garrus and Thane, asking them to prepare for the mission in the morning?" she asked the ship's AI.  
"Of course, Commander. What time should I inform them?"  
"0800. Ask them to meet me by the shuttle," she clarified.

With that, there was a ping from her door before Dr Chakwas and Kasumi entered, carrying various bottles of alcohol. Shepard smiled at her guests.  
_'This should be fun'_ she thought.

* * *

The warm jets of water eased her aching muscles. Steam building in the small enclosed space of her private shower room, as she let her mind replay the events of the day.  
The mission to Haestrom had been arduous and crawling with Geth, but had ultimately been successful despite it starting out with her being as giddy as a schoolgirl.

She had lost the battle to portray her 'Commander Persona' early on. As she waited at the shuttle for the Galaxy's two best snipers, her smile was beaming for all to see.  
When Garrus had called out to her, "Something you're not telling us Commander?"  
Shepard had barely contained her excitement.  
"We're going to get the light of my life," she remembered replying, and had found her happiness matched when Garrus had responded simply by uttering the quarian's name, whilst his mandibles flared in a lopsided turian grin.

Shepard was ashamed to admit, but it had taken several seconds for her to realise that Thane was also in the Cargo Bay, leading her to stammer out an apology for not being professional.  
In front of her best friend it was fine, however she hadn't been sure how Thane would perceive her excitement.  
Then Joker had done what any self-respecting annoying brother, adopted or otherwise, would do and embarrassed the hell out of her.  
"Don't worry Garrus, I've got the video feed of our fearless Commander actually squeaking like a Space Hamster when she found out the next recruit was Tali!" he had called over the comm. system, and Shepard had once again been grateful that she wasn't the type of woman to blush.

Garrus' laughter was soon accompanied by her own and then, to her surprise but also her secret delight, Thane had also joined in.  
Relieved that the assassin was relaxing into the banter fuelled interaction, Shepard couldn't resist treating Thane like a full member of her eclectic family, and pulled her tongue at him before telling him off with a mock warning.  
She had admitted to herself, it felt more than good to be able to fully drop the 'Commander Act' around the drell.

In the shuttle, she'd managed to regain her composure and had debriefed her team to the best of her ability, with the limited knowledge she had received.  
The mission had been relatively straight forward, by her standards. Wandering round ancient quarian ruins, fighting waves of geth, and keeping out of the hazardous sun so it couldn't fry their shields had been almost normal.  
It could have even been classed as smooth sailing until they reached that damn geth colossus, but her new toy 'the Arc Projector' had made short work of the metal monstrosity, and they had managed to save the life of a quarian marine, Kal'Reegar.

Kal had made a very positive impression with Shepard. His strong voice, confident personality and admirable work ethic were matched with a toned physique that was well defined by his red envirosuit. If she hadn't already been dealing with her growing feelings for a certain drell assassin, Kal'Reegar would have certainly caught Shepard's attention. Right up until she saw Tali's eyes light up behind her purple mask when she caught sight of the marine that is.

Tali was really the icing on the cake for Shepard. The quarian had become an adopted sister, even back on the original Normandy, and hearing her friend voice her lament of not being able to join the crew earlier had swelled Shepard's heart fit to burst.  
She had no need to worry about showing her affection this time round, and had revelled in hugging her friend tightly, as Tali stated her intention to return to Shepard's side.

In a bid to show her gratitude to Tali for joining her, and also to Kal for keeping Tali safe, Shepard had insisted that the Normandy SR2 would transport the marine to his rendezvous with the Migrant Fleet. Shepard wanted to give her friend a little piece of enjoyable time with the man who evidently adored her, though Shepard doubted if anything had actually been admitted between the pair.

She had arranged with Samara to host a 'Movie Night' for the whole crew in the Starboard Observation Lounge. She had sent invites via her Omni-Tool before stepping into the shower, and now as she patted her skin dry with a fluffy white towel, a small luxury she permitted herself, she was determined to enjoy herself.

"Tonight, I'm let her hair down," she affirmed, aloud.  
"That would be physically impossible, Commander. Your hair measures nine centimetres at it's longest point." EDI informed her.  
"It's just a saying, EDI," Shepard laughed.  
There was a short pause before the AI replied. "Understood, thank you for the clarification. Logging you out, Shepard."

* * *

The movie that Kasumi had chosen was a 21st century production called Serenity. Shepard had no idea how the thief had converted it into the appropriate viewing format, but she was certainly impressed.

The film was enjoyable, being squished up on the sofa between Garrus and Tali felt homely, and the repartee had been like food for her soul. Even if the majority of the ribbing was directed at herself, she didn't mind.  
It was great to see everyone unwind, even Thane and Samara's stoic countenances were diminished for the evening. The asari hinting at an ill-spent, racy youth and Thane offering Shepard both a small compliment and slightly teasing her, likening her moves to those portrayed on screen.

Once the credits were rolling, Kasumi set about mixing cocktails for the group, mostly a combination of the Thief's favourite, 'Memory Stealer' and the milder 'Thessian Temple'.  
However, Kasumi handed Shepard a glass whose contents didn't match either of the drinks.  
"It's a Weeping Heart," Kasumi told her, "to get you acclimatised."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her friend. She knew a 'Weeping Heart' was a Martini infused with mild drell-skin venom, and she didn't doubt that Thane was close enough to hear Kasumi's assentation.  
Kasumi simply offered an impish grin of knowing, despite the fact Shepard had not fully admitted to being attracted to the drell.

_'To Hell with it'_ Shepard thought to herself. Her gazed locked onto Thane's onyx eyes, and she let a devilish smile play on her lips, aimed solely at the drell.  
She raised the glass to her lips. "I aim to misbehave," she quoted the movie they had just watched, laughter ringing in her voice.  
_'I may have no intention on acting __**tonight**__, but there's no harm in flirting a little'_ she thought.

* * *

The day had passed relatively quickly considering they had no real missions. Joker had pulled off and expert coupling with the quarian vessel, the Rayya, in order for Kal'Reegar to disembark.  
Shepard was almost as disappointed as Tali to see him leave, it was a shame his duties didn't allow Kal to be stationed on the Normandy.

She had then spent several hours scanning planets for resources with the help of EDI, much to Mordin's delight. The salarian had chatted nonstop about the desired upgrades to the Tech Labs and Multicore Shielding.  
This was promptly followed by a brief meeting with Dr Chakwas and Mess Sargent Gardener to discuss the Normandy's supplies and, if that night's dinner was anything to judge by, they were in desperate need to restock.

Back in her cabin, she arranged an evening Spar with Garrus via Omni-Tool messages before changing into her work out clothes. These consisted of a fitted black tank top and loose sweat pants.  
_'There's little point showering __**before**__ a vigorous exercise session'_ she reasoned.  
Dropping a miniature carrot into Jenkin's Perspex cage, and hitting the feed button on her fish tank were her last motions in her private sanctuary before heading out on her evening rounds of the ship.

There was very little needing to be reported, even Kelly only had succinct pleasantries for her. So Shepard soon found herself stood at the bar in Kasumi's room, a glass of asari Honey Mead in hand, as she tried to compose the nervous that were sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  
A visit to Thane was to be the culmination of her rounds, but upon realising the combination of not yet apologising for punching the drell's son, nor seeing him since the 'Cocktail Incident', as Kasumi had been referring to it, Shepard felt she needed for a spot of liquid courage.

With her drink finished, and a departing hug for reassurance from her Japanese friend, Shepard walked purposefully into the Life Support Plant, determined not to act like a simpering school girl. _'Stupid Hormonal Insecurities'_ she thought, as Thane greeted her.

"Do you need something?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard enquired, unsure if she was currently welcome.

"Very well," Thane replied. "I am… I had been recording a message for Kolyat," He told her as she moved to the seat opposite him.

"How are things going for him?" Shepard asked, genuinely interested.  
_'I hope things are at least amicable'_ she thought.

"It is difficult," he admitted. "All things worth keeping are. I never explained. I suppose the story of my wife's death took you by surprise?"  
Thane eyes held the uncharacteristic look of apprehension.

"I figured you would explain to me when you were ready," she reassured with a small smile.

Thane gave a slight nod of thanks.  
"I appreciate your patience," he told her as he stood.  
"I kept my work clear of our home life. I assumed that would be enough to protect Irikah. That, memory I mentioned before.  
_Laser dot trembles on the target's skull. The smell of spice on spring wind. Sunset eyes defiant in the scope.  
_That was Irikah."  
Shepard smiled warmly at the drell before he began to pace.  
"That was how I met her. She saw my targeting laser as she walked by and threw herself in the way."

Finally, Thane sat down. Though it was evident to Shepard that her companion wasn't at ease, she hoped to relieve some of the drell's worries.  
"So how did she go from blocking your shot to having your children?" she asked playfully, eager to hear anything he was willing to tell her.

A smile tugged at Thane's lips, much to Shepard's delight.  
"I had to meet her," the assassin confessed. "The memory possessed and endowed me. I fell on my knees before her, begged her pardon. She introduced me to the world beyond my work. Eventually she forgave me, later she loved me."

Shepard quirked an eyebrow.  
"I guessed she impressed you," she teased, hoping for more information.

"She woke me up.  
_Her body trembles. Not fear, indignation. Her mouth moves: 'how dare you'.  
_You and I are trained to sacrifice ourselves to save others. How often does a civilian step in the way of a bullet to protect someone they've never met. I thought she was the Goddess Arashu," he explained. "She met my eyes through the scope, and my purpose faltered."

The joy at seeing the normally composed drell so animated with happiness was quickly replaced with sorrow, remembering what Thane had said to this son.  
"When you talked to Kolyat, you said she'd died."  
Shepard's gentle statement was a barely concealed question, full of concern. She was fully aware of the pain it must cause her companion.

"I let myself become complacent," Thane said, his anger was thinly veiled. "I thought Irikah and Kolyat were safe. I stayed away too long, and my enemies came for her."

"Who came for her?" she questioned.

"Batarians," Thane stated and Shepard's upper lip curved in a silent snarl in response.  
"A slaver ring preying on hanar outer colonies. I killed their leader. They paid the Shadow Broker to find out who I was, but they were afraid of me, so they went after her."

As Shepard watched, Thane lower his gaze.  
_'When I help Liara go after the Shadow Broke, I swear I'm bringing you with me'_ she promised silently.  
She had already agreed to help her adopted asari sister bring down the corrupt information dealer, and there was more than a fleeting thought that the Broker's death may help Thane let Irikah's memory rest more peacefully on his conscious.

"You told Kolyat you hunted her killers down," Shepard pressed gently.  
She could appreciate the need for revenge, sure that Thane's endeavours would not have put innocents in danger and knowing the slavers would have only continued to destroy lives.  
_'Unlike that blasted Zaeed and the damned oil refinery fiasco'_ she thought.

"Irikah woke me up. When she passed I returned to my battle-sleep," Thane explained, deep emotions rippling across his onyx eyes.  
"My body hunted her killers, murdered them. I was taught to grant death quickly, cleanly, to minimise suffering. Them, I let them linger."

Shepard reached for Thane's hand across the table.  
"You were operating on instinct, by your own rules you can't blame yourself."  
She gave a brief squeeze of reassurance before letting go, afraid she would overstep some unseen boundary.

"But I made the choice to hunt them. They are the only lives I have ever taken on my own choice," he admitted. "The only deaths on my own conscious. I haven't spoken about my wife in, I don't think I ever had." Thane paused for a moment before adding: "I didn't have anyone left to tell it too."

Biting a lower lip gently as her own emotions did battle, Shepard was torn between respectful silence and true honesty.  
"Maybe I haven't been as upfront as I should be," she sighed, breaking the long held eye contact. "I'm here for you Thane, whatever you need."

"You…" Thane's words faltered for the first time and Shepard braced herself for rejection.  
"You are very kind. Thank you for listening Siha."

Shepard blinked in barely concealed surprise.  
_'That wasn't what I expected, not that I'm disappointed, though what does that name mean? Hopefully not idiot!'_ she thought, both confused and intrigued her.  
"I think my translator just glitched," she smiled. "What did you call me?"

"Siha. Someday I will tell you what it means." Thane replied, giving her an affectionate smile.

Doubting she would be able to make any further coherent conversation, Shepard stood and walked around the table, laying a hand tenderly on the assassin's shoulder as she moved to the exit.  
Once the doors had safely closed behind her, she let out a slightly shaky breath before contacting Garrus over the comm. system, letting her best friend know she was ready to spar.

Within minutes she was stood side by side with turian, riding the elevator down to the Cargo Hold. Shepard always enjoyed pitting her flexibility against Garrus' reach, and she felt that tonight she sorely needed to relieve some tension.

* * *

**A/N: The movie night mentioned in this chapter relates to my one-shot 'I Aim to Misbehave' which can be found s/10327933/1/I-Aim-to-Misbehave if you are interested**


	13. Chapter 13: LotSB - Thane PoV

This one's heart is pure – Chapter thirteen (Thane)

_An image of a rainbow scaled Drell flickers on the datapad.  
"Feron," murmurs the asari. "He's still alive."  
Emerald eyes regard azure orbs. Questioning. "It sounds like you and Feron were close."  
"It's funny he betrayed me more than once," the asari explains. "He was double dealing for Cerberus, the Shadow Broker. But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me."  
Porcelain fingers entwine periwinkle blue. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's the next step?"_

The shuttle rocked violently, pulling Thane from his solipsism. He watched as Shepard braced herself against the metal seats, trying to avoid knocking into the asari who sat by her side.  
She offered him a weak smile. before returning her attention back to the datapad she had been reading. With an inaudible sigh, Thane slipped back into the thoughts of the day.

"_Liara's in there!" her usually soft voice shouting in anguish.  
Flames billow from the third floor of the Dracon Trade Centre. Debris scatters the pavement, remnants of the bomb blast.  
"This is...problematic," I utter quietly. I steal a fleeting glance at my Siha's face. A mask of fury covers her beautiful features.  
"Keelah," a voice whispers through a voice modulator.  
Gauntleted human hand squeezes a gloved quarian's in reassurance. Emerald eyes catch my gaze. I nod my assent. We set off at a run into the ruined building. Brief pain hits my chest as acrid smoke fills my stricken lungs. _

Another jolt of turbulence hit the shuttle.  
The Commander's datapad had clattered to a stop by Thane's feet. Looking up, he saw the asari sprawled across Shepard's lap. An affectionate smile touched the red painted lips he was coming to love.  
"Are you alright Liara?" Shepard asked kindly, helping her friend to sit up.  
"I think so," Liara said, slightly hesitant.  
Thane leant over to the two woman, offering the discarded datapad to the Commander in silence.  
"Thank you Thane," she said. The warmth in her eyes contrasting their current situation.  
After a small nod, he returned to his musings.

_I watch the two women approach the asari Spectre through my scope. They stop, guns raised in identical stances, the Spectre grabs a human waitress, pushing the barrel of a M-15 Vindicator to the woman's temple.  
I hear my Siha's voice over the communication system. "Vasir, I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save the Destiny Assentation. I unleashed the rachni on the galaxy. So for your sake, I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage."  
My heart rate quickens. I wonder what plan she has planned.  
"You're bluffing." The Spectre levels her assault rifle towards my team mates.  
My finger caresses the trigger of my sniper rifle as I line up a shot on the target's skull. A blue shimmer of biotics catches my gaze.  
"Now Liara," Shepard commands.  
A biotically pulled table knocks the unsuspecting Spectre several feat. I hear a splash of water as I drop from my sniper's perch, intent on being at my Siha's side for the coming fight. _

A dull thud brought Thane back to the present and he was greeting to the unexpected, yet pleasant, sight of Shepard kneeling almost between his knees, obviously having been knocked from her seat by the shuttle's erratic movements.  
The Commander gave him a rueful smile as he offered her his hand in order to right herself.  
"Hagalaz," Liara stated in general. "The oceans boil during the day, then snap freeze ten minutes after sun down." The asari seemed uncomfortable with the situation.  
Thane watched as Shepard patted her friend's shoulder as she regained her seat.  
"The Shadow Broker lives in this?" she questioned in a way that made Thane wonder if she asked simply to relieve any perceived tension.  
"His ship follows the sunset. He's completely undetectable in the storm. Unless you know where to look," Liara said, gesturing out of the shuttle's small window, towards the tempestuous clouds.

Thane vaguely observed the two woman discussing how to gain entrance to the Broker's ship as he gave his hushed prayers to Amonkira, with the hopes of fully avenging his beloved Irikah's death and also protecting his redheaded Siha in the forefront of his mind.  
Minutes later, the trio were preparing to drop from the shuttle onto the battered hull of the enemy vessel.

The smell of blood and slightly burnt flesh assaulted his nostrils, as they entered what appeared to be the ship's interrogation suite. It took his modified eyes milliseconds to adjust to the gloom before Thane spotted the limp body of another drell, strapped into what appeared to be an electric chair. It was the same man whose image he'd seen flickering on a datapad just hours before.

"Feron," whispered Liara, her voice vibrated with a sadness that Thane noticed was echoed in Shepard's eyes, as their emerald hue clouded with emotion.  
"Liara?" the other drell murmured, disbelief and agony mixing in a hushed tone.  
"Hold on, we're getting you out of here," the asari called, rushing towards the control panel situated along the upper part of the room.

Thane watched as Shepard narrowly missed grasping her friend's shoulders, obviously concerned that tampering the controls could harm the captive. A thought Thane shared, but had little time to voice.  
He caught the utterance of a plea before a cry of pain reverberated around the enclosed space. Electric blue light pierced the darkness, as the other man's battered body arched in agony.

Thane's gaze shifted towards the two women. Shepard was holding onto Liara's arms, physically keeping her balanced, as the asari trembled. On impulse, he stepped from the shadows and to the Commanders side.  
"I thought this looked too easy," Shepard muttered angrily, turning her head slightly towards him.  
"This chair plugs into the Broker's info network," Feron called to them, panting with the effort. "You have to shut off the power, pull me out now and my brain cooks."

Thane felt Shepard tense, the movement was almost imperceivable, but he had grown to know his Siha. He saw the tightening of her jaw as Shepard regarded Liara, whose azure complexion had turned ashen at the news.  
"Do you know where we can cut the power?" the asari asked.  
"It won't be easy. You'll have to go to Central Operations," Feron gasped for breath, and Thane's heartbeat quickened in sympathy, understanding the desperate pain brought from the need for more oxygen.

A dark look that Thane hadn't witnessed before flashed across Shepard's features, though her face quickly returned to a neutral mask.  
"What do you know about the Broker?" she asked the bound drell.  
A sudden jolt of electricity illuminated the room, causing Feron to cry out in agony.  
"He did this to me," came the eventual response.

"I was hoping you'd know what he is," Shepard pressed in earnest.  
Thane didn't need to see the Commander's eyes to know they shone with unbridled concern for the stricken drell. He was under no disillusion that the look was mirrored by the asari at Shepard's side.  
Having watched how Liara had dealt with the rescue mission, Thane had come to believe that the asari was another of Arashu's Warrior Angels, accompanying his fiery Siha.  
The look of awe on the other drell's face was evidence of a similar realisation regarding the two women before them.

"I never got a good look, but he's big. The guards are terrified of him," Feron explained.  
"A Krogan?" Liara's query voiced Thane's own thoughts.  
"I don't know, but not everyone that goes into his office comes back alive. Central Operations is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker is waiting for you right?"  
A look of guilt washed over Feron's face, and Thane heard the Commander take a deep breath, causing him to lay a hand on her armoured shoulder.  
"I'm counting on it," Shepard stated in a way that left Thane marvelling at her radiating confidence.  
Moments later they were walking side by side with Liara into the Shadow Broker's inner lair.

The Commander halted her determined stride, a few feet away from the slightly curved desk that stood towards the back of the circular room, and levelled her M-12 Locust at the large creature that sat behind it.  
Thane followed her lead, training his own Submachine Gun on the hulking figure who sat appropriately bathed in shadows, and remained hyper vigilant, as he watched the exchange with the Shadow Broker unfold.

"Here for the Drell?" said the gravelly voice from the gloom. "Reckless, even for you Commander."  
"That bombing on Ilium wasn't exactly subtle," Shepard stated coolly.  
"Extreme but necessary." The imposing form clasped it's meaty hands on the desk.  
"No it wasn't," Liara's voice shook with emotion. "Neither was caging Feron for two years."  
"Dr T'Soni, your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price," the Shadow Broker's abrasive voice was emotionless.

"Someone was bound to come after you for working for the Collectors."  
Shepard remained calm despite the growing fire Thane could see building in her emerald eyes.  
"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Fortunately the deal is still open for your body," the Broker's replied.  
The admission set Thane's blood boiling, the monster had already cost him his beloved Irikah, he would not let any harm come to Shepard.

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide." Liara's aloof tone contrasted greatly from her earlier emotional display.  
"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor."  
The Broker's gaze shift to Thane but continued to address the asari.  
"Bringing an assassin was shrewd T'Soni. I will give Mr Krios' son my regards."

Thane's anger threatened to consume his self-control. Not trusting his voice to speak, he made a conscious effort to reload his M-9 Tempest, the clicking sound of the heat sink chamber echoed in the momentary silence.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Commander clench her jaw before a snarl escaped from her painted red lips.

"You're not putting a hand on anyone," Liara stated with a cold confidence that emulated Shepard's determination.  
For a fleeting moment, Thane wondered if the composure was a side effect of the 'mind-melds' he had heard the asari had performed with Shepard, during their hunt for the rouge Spectre Saren.  
"It's pointless to challenge me asari. I know you're every secret whilst you fumble in the dark," the Broker boasted.

Thane heard the Commander give a mirthless chuckle, the noise sounded dark, menacing.  
"Is that right?" Liara asked.  
The two woman exchanged glances, and the Thane saw Shepard give a small nod, indicating for the asari to continue.  
"You're a Yahg. A pre-space flight species, quarantined to their home world for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery. Which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a Trophy Hunter who wanted a slave, or a pet. How am I doing?"

Thane spared a brief thought to be impressed by Liara, the manner in which she spoke could have almost been the Commander's words.  
As the gargantuan form of the Shadow Broker unfolded to its full height, the team shifted into defensive postures, Liara stepping backwards and to the right, as Thane swiftly circled to the Commander's left side.  
It appeared that Liara's supposition was correct, the Yahg punch the desk clean in two, grabbing one half and hurling at the trio in a fit of anger.

Thane felt the metal encased wood make bone breaking contact with his torso. Hitting the floor, he managed to turn his head towards his teammates and saw the two woman lying side by side, Shepard's armoured arm around the asari's waist, evidently having pushed her out of the trajectory.

His last moments of consciousness caught the Commander slowly clamber to her feet, and the fleeting relief of seeing she was unharmed was quickly replaced, as a wave of guilt and apprehension washed over him.  
Realising he was unable to fight by his Siha's side, Thane's vision quickly faded to black.

Thane came to with a constricting pain in his chest, and the sound of metal scraping against metal vibrating in his ears.  
Suddenly the pressure on his torso eased, and he felt icy tendrils of Medi-Gel soothe through his system, as five warm dextrous fingers gently stroked the side of his face.  
His eyes flickered open to the wondrous sight of his Siha leaning over him, concern and relief swirling together in her emerald eyes.  
It took a few moments for him to gain his bearings before Shepard gently helped him stand. He felt slightly foolish for needing such assistance, but the full attributes of the Medi-Gel had yet to take effect.

The sound of the Shadow Broker's voice confused him momentarily, as it had become evident the two woman had been victorious.  
Thane heard the sound of running footsteps, and the familiar click of a M-3 Predator's safety release. Instinctively, he reached to his hip for his SMG before Shepard's hand gently caught his wrist. Turning his face towards her, he saw a ghost of a smile pull at her red lips as she inclined her head towards the flashing blue consoles.  
There stood Liara, the asari's soft voice being transfigured through a voice modulator.

"Goddess of Oceans. It's you," the weary voice of Feron mumbled.  
Thane's years of training, and decades of honing his skills, allowed him to filter only the most important details from the exchange the other drell and Liara were having. Allowing him to tune his considerable attention to the pleasant closeness of the Commander, whose arm right arm was loosely wrapped around his waist, and her left hand still enclosed his wrist.  
_'For support, rather than a sign of affection'_ he assumed.

Shepard's skin was smooth against his scales, radiating a heat Thane hadn't fully expected, despite knowing a human's average body temperate was slightly higher than a drell's.  
He briefly wondered why the Commander had removed her gauntlets, but the agreeably tactile feeling gave him little incentive to enquire.

After a subtle squeeze on his wrist, Shepard moved away.  
"It will be nice to have access to information I can trust," she joked, walking towards Liara. "So… Shadow Broker?"  
"I don't know if I'm ready for you to call me that," Liara giggled as the two women embraced.

Thane let out a low chuckle as he watched as Feron's shoulders tense then relax. It was evident that the younger drell had feelings for Liara, but had worried that there was more than just the sisterly-bond Thane had been privy to between the asari and the Commander.

As the two women talked, it became apparent that Liara was becoming distressed. Shepard turned her head slightly, catching Thane's gaze. He read the unspoken message in her vivid emerald eyes, then motioned for Feron to follow him, intent on leaving the two friends in privacy.

"I'll check the power systems," Feron informed them as he turned to limp out of the room.  
The man was in very obvious pain, and Thane silently curse that his Omni-Tool had automatically dispensed his supply of Medi-Gel into his body whilst he was unconscious.  
With very limited means in which to alleviate the man's discomfort, Thane offered Feron his arm as support, and noticed the man's reluctance in having to accept the help.

Once they were clear of Central Observations, Thane addressed the other drell.  
"I will assist you as I can," he said calmly. "However, once Dr T'Soni has recovered, I am sure _my_ Siha will request that you allow Dr Chakwas to examine you and give appropriate care. I am sure _your_ Siha will also feel the same."  
"I will concede to their request when it comes," Feron smiled in response.  
"It would be foolish to question the angels of the Arashu," Thane said, returning the gesture.  
"Yes, it would be suicide," Feron conceded as he led the way to the ship's Power Grid.

Thane sat gazing out into the haze of the drive core, having only left the Normandy's Medical Bay minutes before.  
It had taken a hour for Dr Chakwas to mend his broken ribs, and his chest still ached, but he praised Arashu that his failing lungs hadn't acquired any damage from the impact of the desk. He also thanked the Goddess for allowing the other drell, who currently lay under heavy sedation in the Medical Bay with Liara at his side, the chance to recover from his two year ordeal.

After the events of the day, Thane had spent his time under the Medical Scanner debating whether or not to profess his growing feelings to Shepard.  
Now sitting in the hushed silence of the Life Support Plant, he had decided it was time to be honest with the woman he cared for.  
He smile slightly when he heard the whoosh of the door, followed by familiar footsteps.

"Do you need something?" he asked warmly.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard replied in her usual manner.

"Of course Shepard. Join me," he invited.  
Suddenly being surprised by the steaming mug of spiced tea the Commander deposited in front of him. Thane raised his brow ridges in question, and Shepard gave a small shrug in response.

"I've been thinking about you," she told him enigmatically.

"And I you. Will you hear my confession Siha?" he questioned, a smile pulled at his lips.

"Last time we spoke like this, you said you would explain what Siha means."  
Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I need to explain myself to you first," Thane admitted. "When I married Irikah, the hanar let me leave their service to raise a family, but I had no other skills so I freelanced. When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible."  
He paused, allowing the Commander time to speak if she desired, when she gave a simple nod, Thane continued.  
"Once I eliminated them I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission as I didn't know what else to do."

"Not the healthiest attitude to take on a mission," Shepard said, her soft voice edged with concern.

"You're right, it's not," he conceded without hesitation. "Looking back now, it's clear I resigned myself to death. I would have fulfilled my contract, if Nassana's guards caught me afterward, it would have been a good death."  
He paused again, memories of his first glimpse of the fiery redhead swirled in his mind.  
"But someone else was pushing to reach the target. Forcing me to move faster, challenging me. I had to reach her first."

Sorrow clouded the Commander's normally vibrant eyes.  
"I had no idea you planned to die in there."

"It wasn't a plan," Thane assured his companion. "My body had accepted its death. My mind had been dead a long time." He lent forward towards her. "But I met another Siha, few are privileged to meet even one."

"You still haven't told me what a Siha is," Shepard reminded, a small smile on her lips.

"One of the Warrior Angels of the Goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath, a tenacious protector," he told her.  
He gazed into the emerald depths of the Commander's eyes, he noticed her look of surprise.  
_'It is time to admit my feelings'_ he thought.  
"I confess, I've come to care for you. Perhaps I'm being foolish, we are very different."  
His breathe hitched as he watched the small smile spread across Shepard's beautiful features.

"I'm not sure we know each other well enough to call it love, but I feel something for you too," Shepard told him, to his great delight and relief.  
He reached across the table taking her soft porcelain hands in his rougher green ones.  
"Something more than friendship," she added.

"I've never felt affection for another species," Thane told her honestly, allowing himself to voice his concerns to his companion. "I'm not sure what to do now."  
It was only the second time in his life that Thane felt truly uncertain on how to proceed, it was not a feeling he was comfortable with.

"_We'll_ just have to figure it out."  
Shepard's playful tone struck a chord, and Thane failed to miss the Commander's deliberate inflection at the beginning of her sentence. It excited him, in a way he hadn't thought he would feel again.

"I look forward to the memories," he told her with a smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of their fingers entwined. Thane marvelled at how Shepard had instinctively spread her first and second fingers to accommodate his fused digits, and revelled in the feeling of her smallest finger gently caressing the outside of his palm.

An electronic bleep disrupted their harmony.  
"Commander, Dr T'Soni is requesting a meeting. And Mr Moreau would like co-ordinates and expected departure time for our next destination," EDI's synthesised voice stated.  
_'The AI sounds almost apologetic'_ Thane thought.

"Acknowledge EDI, could you ask Tali to give Liara a tour of the ship whilst I speak with Joker? Also please ensure that surveillance equipment has been fully deactivated in the Life Support Plant," Shepard asked, glancing up into the security camera in the corner of the room.

"Affirmative. Logging you out."  
There was another audible bleep before the security camera's lens lowered to face the floor.

Thane watched Shepard as she closed her eyes and shook her head, a radiant smile on her red lips. In silence they stood, and Thane escorted the Commander to the door.  
Without warning, his redhead companion placed a tender kiss on his cheek before slipping through the opening door, leaving him momentarily stunned.  
With a low chuckle he returned to his seat, wrapping his hands around the still warm mug of tea, he inhaled it's spiced aroma.

**A/N: This chapter relates slightly to my one-shot 'Love is Suicide' which is about Feron's incarceration. Which can be found: s/10338456/1/Love-is-Suicide if you're interested.**


	14. Chapter 14: LotSB - Femshep PoV

The constant jostling on the shuttle was doing little for Shepard's increasingly dark mood.  
Ever since the early morning meeting with Liara, her sense of foreboding had continued to grow. At first it had been a niggling sense of apprehension, as the pair had regarded the flickering image of a rainbow scaled drell on a datapad.

Liara had gone on to explain the man's name was Feron, who had helped the asari recover Shepard's lifeless body. The manner in which Liara spoke about the drell, gave the hint of something more than friendship, Shepard questioned her friend about this.  
"It's funny he betrayed me more than once. He was double dealing for Cerberus, the Shadow Broker. But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me," Liara said.

Shepard had felt slightly perturbed by this, but it had been evident Liara had already decided she wanted to rescue Feron from the Shadow Broker, so Shepard had simply taken hold of the asari's hand and offered her help.  
"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's the next step?" she asked.

Of course, the next step didn't go as easily as they had hoped or planned.  
Liara's apartment had been a crime scene when Shepard had arrived with Thane and Tali, a meeting with another Spectre called Vasir had led them to believe Liara had been attacked by Shadow Broker operatives but had escaped. Following her friend's hidden clues, Shepard had managed to track Liara down to Illium's Dracon Trade Centre.

The situation had gone from partially worrisome to full disquietude, as the building was rocked by a bomb blast.  
The rush of adrenaline had drugged Shepard. She vaguely remembered shouting Liara's name, a hazy recollection of squeezing Tali's hand and giving Thane a fleeting glance, before running into the burning building and up to the third floor looking for the asari.

The relief of reuniting with an unharmed Liara quickly turned to rage, after the revelation Vasir was a traitor to the Council by working for the Shadow Broker.  
Upon reflection, tackling the disgraced asari Spectre out of a window was not the shrewdest plan Shepard had ever devised, and the painful refusing of cracked ribs attained in the fall had made the ensuing battle through the Trade Centre particularly uncomfortable.

By the time they had reached the landing pad, Liara had already acquired a skycar.  
Shepard had instructed Thane to accompany them, due to the silent promise she'd made to allow the drell assassin the chance of closure regarding his wife's death.  
She had ordered Tali to remain at the bomb site, assisting the survivors, and had radioed Garrus and Mordin requesting further aid for the victims.

Chasing Vasir had been a trying experience, with Shepard reluctantly taking the controls of the skycar as Liara navigated. The experience had been akin to driving the blasted Mako, and the entire journey had a running mental commentary of everything Garrus would be saying had he been with them.  
Thane, to his credit, had remained composed and silent throughout the unnerving ride, even Liara had kept her comments to a minimal.  
The ones that had stuck in Shepard's mind were: "You're not following into the construction site are you?! Oh Goddess" along with the accusations Shepard was enjoying the experience after narrowly missing impact with a truck, which was far from the truth. She utterly hated driving!

Vasir was finally located after crash landing on one of the balconies of Hotel Azure, and despite the unsurprising fight with Shadow Broker forces, and the trail of devastation Vasir was leaving in her wake, Shepard had the fleeting thought that it would be 'nice' to be able to stay in similar luxury accommodation with certain drell assassin as her companion.

Sighing at her inappropriate thought, she ordered Thane to set up on a suitable sniper perch whilst she and Liara pursued Vasir at closer quarters, tracking the trail of vivid blue asari blood.  
Within minutes, they were facing off with the Spectre, who held the barrel of a M-15 Vindicator to a hostage's temple.  
"Vasir, I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save the Destiny Assentation. I unleashed the Rachni on the galaxy. So for your sake, I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage," Shepard had goaded the other Spectre.

It had bought Liara enough time to co-ordinate a perfectly time biotic pull on a nearby table, which hit Vasir, sending her tumbling into one of the hotel's fountains and left the hostage shaken but unharmed.  
Moments later, Thane had joined them in preparation for the arduous fight against Vasir, that ultimately ended with the other Spectres death.

Now Shepard sat next to Liara, opposite Thane, in a violently rocking shuttle.  
The first significant bump of turbulence had her trying to avoid knocking into Liara, and she flashed Thane a quick smile, amazed at the Drell's control over his balance.

The second jolt had sent Liara sprawling across Shepard's lap, knocking the datapad she'd been reading from her hands.  
"Are you alright Liara?" she asked, helping her friend to sit up.  
"I think so," Liara replied slightly hesitant.  
Thane lent over in silence, returning the discarded datapad that had evidently ended up at his feet.

The third, and final, erratic lurch of the shuttle had sent Shepard following the path her datapad had taken.  
With a dull thud, she found herself kneeling almost between Thane's knees.  
_'This would be interesting in a more private setting'_ she mused, along with several other, less than appropriate thoughts.  
Shepard smiled ruefully up at the drell, who offered her his hand in order to right herself.

"Hagalaz," Liara stated in general. "The oceans boil during the day, then snap freeze ten minutes after sun down."  
The faint awkwardness in the asari's tone made Shepard think back two years prior, to the socially inept archaeologist her friend had been.  
Now as she patted Liara's shoulder in comfort, she could see traces of amusement in the asari's eyes.

"The Shadow Broker lives in this?" she questioned, intent on relieving any unnecessary tension.  
"His ship follows the sunset. He's completely undetectable in the storm. Unless you know where to look."  
Liara gestured out of the shuttle's small window, towards the tempestuous clouds whilst she spoke.

The pair spent the remaining minutes of flight finalising the plan of attack, whilst Thane appeared to be deep in prayer. However, once the shuttle pilot gave confirmation of contact, all three were preparing to drop onto the battered hull of the enemy vessel.

* * *

Even to Shepard's less-than-sensitive nose, the smell of singed flesh and dried blood hung in the air, with layers almost has deep as the gloom.  
Thanks to Cerberus' genetic enhancements, it only took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, to spot the limp body of a familiar looking drell strapped into what appeared to be an electric chair.  
A wave of concern mixed with sorrow washed over her, there was every possibility they were too late.

"Feron," Liara's whisper was full of sadness.  
"Liara?" Feron managed to murmured, his voice a mixture of disbelief and agony.  
Shepard felt something close to relief that the drell was still alive.  
_'His voice is much too weak'_ she thought.  
Her attention was drawn to the chair Feron was imprisoned in, there was no telling what the contraption could do to him, or if there was any traps set to trigger upon any tampering.

"Hold on, we're getting you out of here," Liara called, rushing towards the control panel situated along the upper part of the room, before Shepard managed to grasp her friend's shoulders.  
Just as she was about to issue a warning, there was a cry of pain from Feron, electric blue light pierced the darkness and the drell's battered body arched in agony.

Liara stumbled back in shock causing Shepard to catch her. As the asari trembled, Shepard felt her pulse quicken in anger at Feron's imprisonment, and frustration of not knowing how to release him.  
"I thought this looked too easy," Shepard muttered hotly, turning her head slightly as she noticed Thane step from the shadows.  
"This chair plugs into the Broker's info network," Feron called to them, his breath coming in pants from the effort. "You have to shut off the power, pull me out now and my brain cooks."

Shepard's anger was becoming fury.  
Clenching her jaw, she drew herself up straighter and turned to Liara whose azure complexion was turning ashen.  
"Do you know where we can cut the power?" Liara asked, the shakiness of her voice thinly concealed to any but those who knew the Archaeologist turned Information Broker well.  
"It won't be easy. You'll have to go to Central Operations," Feron managed to gasp.

_'Central Operations. That could only mean the heart of the Shadow Broker's lair'_ Shepard thought to herself. _'That bastard is going to pay from the death of Thane's Irikah, for Feron's incarceration, for working with the Collectors and hell why not throw in trying to sell my body whilst we are listing reasons'_  
It took all her will power to push the rage aside, resurrecting her 'Commander Façade'. She knew they needed as much information about their enemy as they could get, and though she loathed having to cause Feron any discomfort, he was the only source available.

"What do you know about the Broker?" she questioned the still bound drell.  
A sudden jolt of electricity illuminated the room, causing Feron to cry out in agony. Shepard winced in sympathy.  
"He did this to me," came Feron's eventual response.  
It was heart breaking to witness.  
_'If I'm struggling to watch this man's torment, spirits knows how Liara was fairing'_ she though, her N7 training pushing her forward.

"I was hoping you'd know what he is." Shepard pressed in earnest, trying to keep her voice neutral if only for Liara's sake. She was in no doubt however that her concern was evident in her eyes and the look was probably matched by the Asari at her side. It was a struggle not to show the level of compassion she wanted to, or that Feron needed, but she had to be professional or the whole mission would go to hell.

"I never got a good look, but he's big. The guards are terrified of him," Feron explained.  
"A Krogan?" Liara's queried.  
"I don't know, but not everyone that goes into his office comes back alive. Central Operations is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker is waiting for you right?"  
The look of guilt on Feron's face had unexpected tears pricking the corner of Shepard's eyes. She took a steadying breath, the time for emotions that weren't full on wrath would come later.

To her surprise, Thane lay a hand on her shoulder. She could barely feel the pressure, but the gesture gave her a jolt of confidence.  
"I'm counting on it," Shepard stated, flashing Feron a quick smile and a wink, hoping to ease the drell's misconceived culpability.  
"We'll be back for you Feron," Liara promised.  
"I'll try not to go anywhere," the drell responded dryly.  
If circumstances hadn't been so dire, Shepard could have chuckled.  
_'It seems deadpan humour is something of a cultural trait for the drell'_ she though.

In silence, the trio strode into the dimly lit lair of the Shadow Broker.  
In the back of Shepard's mind, she pictured them as the horse riders of the apocalypse, with death their invisible fourth member. If wrath was truly a deadly sin, Shepard was sure as hell dragging the Broker into the swampy waters of the River Styx with her.

Halting her stride, a mere meters from the slightly curved desk situated in the gloomy depths of the circular room, Shepard levelled her M-12 Locust at the large creature that sat behind it.

"Here for the Drell?" the gravelly voice from the shadows asked. "Reckless, even for you Commander."  
"That bombing on Ilium wasn't exactly subtle," Shepard stated, letting her voice ring with an icy edge.  
"Extreme but necessary."  
The imposing form clasped it's meaty hands on the desk.

"No it wasn't," Liara's voice shook with indignation. "Neither was caging Feron for two years."  
"Dr T'Soni, your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price," the Shadow Broker's abrasive voice was emotionless.  
"Someone was bound to come after you for working for the Collectors," Shepard said.  
Her anger was growing exponentially, it hadn't been since facing Saren that the red veil of rage had been so opaque.

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Fortunately the deal is still open for your body," the Broker threaten, but had little effect on her.  
"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide," Liara said, sounded aloof and Shepard let herself smile inwardly, loving her friend's new confidence.  
"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor," the Broker said, it's gaze shift to Thane but continued to address Liara. "Bringing an assassin was shrewd T'Soni. I will give Mr Krios' son my regards."

Shepard's pulse quickened, and she barely caught the click of Thane's Submachine Gun being reloaded over the sound of the blood pumping in her ears.  
A cry of rage rumbled in her throat, clenching her teeth the sound escaped as a snarl of contempt. _'There was no chance I'm letting that bastard anywhere near Kolyat'_ she thought.

"You're not putting a hand on anyone," Liara voiced Shepard's own thoughts.  
"It's pointless to challenge me asari. I know you're every secret whilst you fumble in the dark," the Broker boasted.  
Shepard let out a mirthless chuckle, chagrined at the enemy's audacity.  
"Is that right?" Liara asked.

Shepard caught the glance the asari gave her, understanding her friend's intentions, Shepard gave a brief nod of assent.  
_'Liara's figured something out'_ she realised.  
"You're a Yahg. A pre-space flight species, quarantined to their home world for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery. Which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a Trophy Hunter who wanted a slave, or a pet. How am I doing?"

_'Right on the money, I bet' _Shepard thought, taking point.  
It seemed her team mates could read her mind, as they took defensive positions. Liara to the right of her and Thane circling back and to the left.  
Watching the gargantuan form of the Shadow Broker unfolded to its full height was a little more unnerving than Shepard would care to admit.  
She derided herself mentally for the precious seconds they lost gaping in shock, as the Yahg punch the desk clean in two, grabbing one half and hurling at the trio in a fit of anger.

Instinct and reactions took over. Shepard jumped to the right and grabbed Liara around the waist, pulling her out of the objects trajectory.  
As the pair hit the cold floor, Shepard heard a sickening thud that could only have been the desk making contact with Thane. A quick glance confirmed that her companion was pinned beneath the debris, there was no time to check his vitals as the Shadow Broker bore down on her and Liara.

Scrambling to cover, Shepard found herself committing an uncharacteristic act of faith. They may not have been her deities, she held none above another, but she silently bargained with Kalahira and Amonkira.  
_'Please spare Thane's life, I will repay you with the blood of the Shadow Broker'_ she pleaded.

It quickly transpired that with his upgraded kinetic shields, the Shadow Broker was impervious to all but up-close melee attacks.  
Shepard found herself thanking the spirits for the new hand-to-hand regiment Garrus had set her, otherwise she would be more daunted than she already was.

The battle, and it really was a battle more than a fight, was gruelling and left Shepard truly thankful for the heavy skin weave Cerberus had given her.  
More often than not, the Yahg used his superior strength and hurled the two women into each other, sending them sprawling to the floor.  
After their fifth consecutive tumble, Liara had devised a new course of action.  
"If you can get him to bring up that shield one more time, I have a plan," the asari told her.

Shepard followed her friend's gaze up to the ceiling, and the electrically charged panel above the centre of the room. A wicked smile pulled on her lips, she nodded in agreement.  
After running a faux charge at the Broker, she nimbly rolled beneath his hulking form.  
"Liara, now," she commanded.  
Intent on gaining as much distance as possible from the Yahg, she sprinted away from the behemoth, not wanting to get caught in the electric discharge.

With a biotic pull, the strength Shepard had never before seen, Liara fractured the panel and directed the charge into the Shadow Broker's body.  
With an intense white flash, and a shockwave that sent to two women flying, the Yahg was no more.

Dazed, Shepard sat viewing her surroundings.  
_'I wonder if the drell gods will accept smouldering ash over blood as payment'_ she thought idly.  
Liara rushed to her, helping Shepard to her feet, before the two woman shared a quick embrace.  
"It's over," Liara whispered in awe.

A soft groan brought back Shepard's senses, and she quickly ran to the pile of debris pining Thane. Gently, and with the last of her biotic strength, she set about moving the shards of metal and wood from her companion.  
Satisfied that she'd cleared the majority off his body, Shepard knelt down and administered a hefty dose of Medi-Gel by linking their Omni-Tools together.

A frantic buzz of chatter from the Broker's flashing blue consoles stole Shepard's attention momentarily, but seeing Liara approach them with a determined stride put any worries Shepard may have had at ease.  
Confident in her friend's abilities, she turned her attention back to her injured drell and allowed herself a moment of sentimentality, removing her gauntlets to stroke his green scaled cheek.  
_'Since when did he become mine?'_ she wondered.  
It took the Medi-Gel a few minutes to work before Shepard was able to look into the onyx eyes she was coming to love.  
Smiling, she gently helped Thane to stand.

She could hear Liara's soft voice being transfigured through a voice modulator to that of the Broker's, and was impressed and proud of the asari's resourcefulness.  
Unbalanced yet running footsteps captured her attention. Shepard looked up to the figure of Feron readying a M-3 Predator.  
Thane tensed instinctively to grasp his gun, but Shepard caught his hand gently, halting his movement. When he looked at her questioningly, she gave a small smile and inclined her head towards Liara.

"Goddess of Oceans. It's you," the weary voice of Feron mumbled, addressing the asari.  
Shepard gave half her attention to the conversation that Liara was having with other drell, and the other half focused on the man whose waist she still had her right arm wrapped around.  
For all intents and purposes, she was the thoughtful Commander aiding her teammate and friend, surely it wasn't so wrong that she was enjoying the close proximity of such a handsome man, or the feeling of Thane's cool scales against the skin of her palm that still enclosed his wrist.

Feron's voice claiming Liara to be the new Shadow Broker and a hitch the asari's breathe pulled Shepard's full attention towards the other couple.  
"It will be nice to have access to information I can trust," she said, giving Thane's wrist a slight squeeze before she walked away to address Liara. "So… Shadow Broker?"  
"I don't know if I'm ready for you to call me that," Liara giggled and they embraced again.

Like Tali, Liara was another adopted sister to Shepard, and she was worried about her friend.  
It seemed the events of the day were starting to take its toll, as the asari started to tremble in her arms.  
Shepard turned her head in order to catch Thane's eye, thankfully he understood her unspoken request for privacy, and he gestured the other drell to follow him out of the room.  
"I'll check the power systems," Feron informed them.

She turned her attention back to Liara, tightening her hold around her friend's waist.  
"It's alright," Shepard soothed as Liara's sobs quietened. "You've been running yourself ragged for two years, you've earned a break."  
Liara gave a soft laugh. "I suppose I have, but for now let's figure out our options."

Half an hour later, the pair had finished the briefest overview of the terminals possible, and Shepard had managed to convince Feron to submit to a medical by Dr Chakwas, much to Liara's relief it seemed.  
Issuing Thane the order to also head to the Medical Bay, Shepard turned her attention on trying to convince her friend to stay the night on board the Normandy, the woman clearly needed some respite, and Shepard figured a girly night with Tali and herself could just be the remedy.

* * *

A long hot shower was Shepard's first port of call, followed by grabbing the plate of food she had unexpectedly found waiting for her on her desk.  
The note left with it indicated that Garrus had arranged for Gardener to prepare her something she could eat cold, and the filled baguette was a most welcome source of nutrition.

Once dressed and makeup reapplied, Shepard headed for the Medical Bay, intending to check on both Thane and Feron.  
Upon arriving, Dr Chakwas informed her that Thane had been discharged after a procedure to mend several broken ribs, and Feron was lying under heavy sedation, the medical scanner mapping his injuries, with Mordin on standby should his expertise be required.  
Liara sat next to the drell with a tear stained face.

Shepard quietly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.  
"He'll be alright Liara," she whispered. "The best doctors in the Galaxy are taking care of him. Stay the night on the Normandy, Feron will need at least a day's rest and you could do with some as well."  
Liara sighed. "You're right. Thank you Shepard."  
"Let EDI know when you're ready, I'll be on my rounds until then."  
Shepard gave the asari a kiss on the cheek before exiting the Medical Bay.

Despite Dr Chakwas' reassurances, Shepard's need to see that Thane was ok with her own eyes dictated that her first visit would be to Life Support.  
On a whim, she first stopped by the galley intent on bringing the assassin a mug of his favourite spiced tea.  
_'It's the least I can do after he was injured on my watch' _she reasoned.

With the tea brewed, Shepard walked into life support.  
_'Even if Thane doesn't want company, he'll appreciate the gesture' _she thought to herself.

"Do you need something?" he asked warmly.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard replied, hoping he would.

"Of course Shepard. Join me," he invited.  
It gave her the perfect moment to deposit the steaming mug of spiced tea in front of him. Thane raised his brow ridges in question.

"I've been thinking about you," she shrugged.

"And I you. Will you hear my confession Siha?" he questioned.  
Shepard's interest was piqued, though she'd have been worried about the word 'confession' if it hadn't been for the smile tugging at the assassin's lips.

Not wanting to seem too eager she raised an eyebrow.  
"Last time we spoke like this, you said you would explain what Siha means," she said.

"I need to explain myself to you first," Thane admitted. "When I married Irikah, the hanar let me leave their service to raise a family, but I had no other skills so I freelanced. When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible."  
He paused, seemingly to allow her to interject if she wished, though she just gave a simple nod asking Thane to continue.  
"Once I eliminated them I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission as I didn't know what else to do," he explained.

The admission worried her. "Not the healthiest attitude to take on a mission."

"You're right, it's not," he conceded without hesitation. "Looking back now, it's clear I resigned myself to death. I would have fulfilled my contract, if Nassana's guards caught me afterward, it would have been a good death." He paused briefly, as if the collect his thoughts. "But someone else was pushing to reach the target. Forcing me to move faster, challenging me. I had to reach her first."

"I had no idea you planned to die in there."  
Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she hated to hear the distress her companion felt and wished there was some way she could help ease his burden.

"It wasn't a plan," Thane assured her, much to her relief. "My body had accepted its death. My mind had been dead a long time."  
He lent forward on the table between them, looking at her intently.  
"But I met another Siha, few are privileged to meet even one."

"You still haven't told me what a Siha is," Shepard smiled.  
_'It seems whatever a 'Siha' is, it's something important to Thane'_ she thought.

"One of the Warrior Angels of the Goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath, a tenacious protector," he told her.  
Shepard was astonished and humbled to hear that the man she had come to care for so deeply, held her in such high regard. She was honoured, yet slightly stunned, which almost caused her to miss what else Thane had to say.  
"I confess, I've come to care for you. Perhaps I'm being foolish, we are very different," he continued.

Shepard felt her smile spread across her lips. To say she was delighted would have been a gross understatement.  
"I'm not sure we know each other well enough to call it love, but I feel something for you too," Shepard told him.  
Thane reached across the table, taking her soft pale hands in his rougher green ones. Her pulse was racing.  
_'Something that could very easily turn into love'_ she confessed silently.  
"Something more than friendship," she added instead.

"I've never felt affection for another species," Thane admitted. "I'm not sure what to do now."  
His concern was uncharacteristically evident, and Shepard found it just slightly adorable.

"_We'll_ just have to figure it out," She told him playful, hoping he heard the deliberate inflection at the beginning of her sentence.

"I look forward to the memories," he told her, smiling.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of their fingers entwined. Shepard's first and second fingers had spread instinctively to accommodate Thane's fused digits, and she was enjoying studying the contrast in their 'skin' tones and textures.

She was in two minds as to whether she should admit her silent bargain with Thane's gods, before an electronic bleep disrupted their harmony.  
"Commander, Dr T'Soni is requesting a meeting. And Mr Moreau would like co-ordinates and schedule to our next destination," EDI's synthesised voice practically apologised.

"Acknowledge EDI, could you ask Tali to give Liara a tour of the ship whilst I speak with Joker? Also please ensure that surveillance equipment has been fully deactivated in the Life Support Plant," Shepard asked, glancing up into the security camera in the corner of the room.

"Affirmative. Logging you out."  
There was another audible bleep before the security camera's lens lowered to face the floor.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, a smile played on her lips as she cursed herself silently. Disabling the ship-wide surveillance was something she had discussed with Garrus weeks ago but they hadn't found time to do.

Quietly, she stood to leave. Thane was a perfect gentleman, not that it surprised her in the slightest, as he escorted her the short distance to the door.  
On impulse, she placed a tender kiss on the assassin's cheek before slipping through the opening door.

After tapping a quick message via Omni-Tool, requesting Garrus to specify a day they could tackle the surveillance issue, she headed for the elevator.  
With Liara agreeing to stay on board the Normandy for at least the night, it seemed prudent to let the crew have night off, which included ordering a certain pilot to actually go to bed for once.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter relates slightly to my one-shot 'Love is Suicide' which is about Feron's incarceration. Which can be found: s/10338456/1/Love-is-Suicide if you're interested.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Thane PoV

As he entered the debriefing room, Thane realised immediately that things were not as they should be.  
He had initially thought it was unusual that Shepard would formally request his presence to discuss anything, instead of seeking him out in the Life Support Plant, where they had the majority of their conversations.  
Seeing the look of agitation mixed with apprehension that lined his Siha's beautiful face, caused his gut to twist with concern.

"You wished to see me?" he asked.  
He stood formally, as he had the first, and only, time he had entered this room.

Shepard nodded and took a deep inhalation of breath, as if steeling herself before she spoke.  
"We are on our way to Omega," she told him, barely making eye contact.  
It which set his nerves on edge.  
"It is a personal mission for Samara, much like going to the Citadel to find Kolyat or the mission on Illium for Miranda."

Thane was perplexed, there seemed no cause for Shepard's ill ease in what she had spoken.  
_'What remains to be said'_ he wondered.  
"Indeed?" he asked.  
Realising it was said in much in the same manner he had used during their initial conversation, in Nassana's office.

A ghost of a smile played on Shepard's red painted lips before vanishing.  
"We are hoping to capture a very dangerous criminal that Samara has spent centuries tracking. The woman is an Ardat-Yakshi, a prevalent serial killer whose chosen weapon in sex. I'm to be the bait."

Shepard's last sentence chilled him to the core.  
"Siha, is that wise? If this woman is…" Thane's protest was politely but abruptly interrupted.

"I appreciate your concern," she told him gently, "but there are mitigating factors I would like you to know, though I need to first explain that Samara requested my help _before _she knew these facts, and I agreed to help _before_ divulging this information to her."  
Shepard paused to take another steadying breath, and it took all of Thane's self-control not to cross the room and embrace her. He could see the look of anguish in her emerald eyes, recognised that whatever his Siha was about to say held the same weight as his admission regarding Irikah's death.  
_'This is her confession'_ he realised.

"It's common knowledge that I was an orphan who grew up on the streets back on Earth," she stated, staring into the holo of the Normandy that was displayed in the centre of the room.  
"What the Alliance covered up was the fact I was part of a gang, the Tenth Street Reds. I never agreed with their 'anti-alien' agenda but they were the lesser of the evils at the time. The authorities don't much care for the fate of a street rat, and a _mostly_ defenceless ten year old girl would soon be abused then murdered without the protection from one of the gangs.  
My emerging biotic powers caught the leader's attention, saved me from a life of prostitution I'd have been forced into if I had joined another gang. However, I wasn't fully immune from being exploited due to being female. As soon as my body started to develop, I was used as the gang's primary 'honey trap'.  
I was told that my pretty face hooked the men and my biotic powers, untrained and limited as they were at thirteen, gave me an edge the other girls didn't have, so I could go into riskier situations. The gang used me in this way for five years, until I went behind their backs and enlisted at eighteen."

"Siha," Thane whispered, knowing there were no words he could say.  
His heart ached hearing of her abuse, wishing he could bring to justice those who used her in such a way.

Shepard finally met his gaze and her emerald eyes burned with determination.  
"I am less than proud of them, but the skills I learnt back then should help us with the mission. I won't lie to you Thane, I am concerned with this mission.  
The thought of going in somewhere unarmed and as bait is daunting, so I would like you to accompany myself and Samara. Whilst she believes your tracking skills could be invaluable, I need you there for other reasons," she admitted. "I know you are the best assassin in the Galaxy, and your skills would not only let you blend into the background, but they would also give me the confidence I need to play the part that's required to make this mission a success."

Thane was stunned by Shepard's admission. He knew an experience soldier, like the Commander, would not give her trust easily. He was humbled by the level she had afforded him.  
"I am honoured Siha," he told her truthfully, "I shall prepare, then await your word."

He bowed to her respectively and she gave a slight nod in return, almost replaying the departure of their first, and only, formal meeting.  
With that, he left the room and headed for the elevator.

* * *

'_It is fortunate I never took any of the contracts on Aria'_ Thane mused, thinking of all the hits that had been requested on the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega.  
The asari had given them valuable information, which had led them to the residence of the Ardat-Yakshi's latest victim.  
With unspoken agreement, he kept guard from the shadows as Shepard entered the abode with Samara.

Twenty minutes passed before the pair re-emerged into the dingy lit street.  
Thane felt his pulse quicken at the ravishing sight of his Siha, clad in a skin tight red cat suit that accentuated _all_ of her physical assets.  
_'She is a vision'_ he thought, wishing he was viewing her dressed like that in private, rather than for a mission. It didn't help that the hungry looks passers-by were giving the Commander set Thane's blood boiling.  
He noticed that Shepard was not particularly comfortable with the attention either. In silence, he stepped from the shadows offering his long black leather coat to her which, to his great relief, Shepard accepted without hesitation.

Blending back into the gloom, Thane followed the two women as they made their way to the VIP Lounge of Afterlife.  
He made a quick comm. call to Kasumi, requesting she retrieve Shepard's armour from the residence, as he watched his team mates slip behind a stack of crates.  
Shortly after, Shepard emerged, sans-coat, and approached the Turian bouncer.

Shepard's voice reached Thane over the comm. link.  
"Someone told me the rest of Afterlife is nothing compared to this place," she said conversationally. "Sounds like a smart person. Who was it?" The voice of the bouncer was muffled.  
"Jaruut," she stated, before disappearing into the club.  
He heard the heart stopping click of Shepard turning off her communicator.

Samara's serene voice broke through the first waves of worry.  
"I will meet you on the cat walks," she informed him.

"Affirmative," he acknowledged, before slipping into a nearby ventilation shaft.

Within moments, Thane was stood side by side with the Justicar, as he watch his Siha dance seductively with a rather pretty asari.  
He felt a tug of jealousy when azure hands caressed Shepard's hips, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it arrived whilst he watched a confrontation evolve with a drunken Turian.

With Shepard's communicator turned off, neither he nor Samara could make out the conversation, but when the Commander stepped in front of one of the club's dancers and flung the drunk across the room with a biotic push, it was fairly obvious what had transpired.  
The display was rather comical, and Thane noticed that even the Samara smiled slightly.

They moved silently around the cat walk, tracking Shepard's movements.  
The Commander had moved to the bar and seconds later he could hear the barman shouting over the thumping beat of the music.  
"Listen up, everyone! We love having you here, so a round of drinks on the house!"

Thane shook his head in disbelief, only his Siha could convince a bartender to cost his boss hundreds of credits in a PR stunt.  
A cheer erupted from the crowd, and he watched as the Commander pushed her way through the throng of bodies away from the bar.  
Then, his blood ran cold. He spotted a sleek figure move from the smoky gloom towards Shepard, gently touching Samara's arm he gestured to the asari approaching the Commander.

"That indeed is Morinth," she told him. "Keep watch. I will wait outside, give me notice as they begin to leave."

"Agreed," he replied.  
He had disliked the plan, knowing his Siha was bait for a serial killer, but realising she would be going where he could not follow, for fear of risking the mission, made Thane's scales crawl.

He observed the two woman slip into a booth obscured by the shadows.  
The act Shepard played was convincing, and even though he couldn't hear the conversation, the look the asari gave his Siha, before slipping around the table, was clear enough.  
After what appeared to be a whispered invitation, the pair exited the club and Thane slipped through the ventilation shaft once more, radioing Samara along the way.

The sight of the Ardat-Yakshi's arm around the Commander's waist was unpleasant.  
_'Amonkira, lord of hunter, I pray for the strength __**not**__ to strike this monster'_ he begged. Not wanting to jeopardise the mission Shepard and Samara had planned.

As the two woman he followed entered an apartment complex, the Justicar contacted him via the comm. system.  
"I have their location, I will radio in the unlikely event that you are required," Samara informed him.

Not wanting to leave his Siha's fate to chance, Thane quickly found his way to the top of the neighbouring building.  
Minutes later, he had his sniper rifle set up, with the laser dot trained on the back of Morinth's skull. _'Insurance'_ he told himself, in case Samara could not stop Morinth before harm should come to Shepard.

Observing through the scope, Thane saw Morinth pull Shepard down to sit on the couch, and watched the Commander's body go rigid as the asari's arms wrapped around her neck.  
His finger danced over the trigger, longing to extinguish the Ardat-Yakshi's life, anger pooling in his gut.  
_'She is not worthy to touch my Siha'_ he thought.  
He noticed as Shepard's emerald green eyes began to cloud, then move rapidly, almost like she was dreaming.  
The inaction was beginning to claw at his resolve, it was evident his Siha was in distress and he longed to aid her.

Without warning, Shepard broke the asari's hold. Even with the distance between them, Thane could see the rivulets of blood that streaked her slender neck.  
His anger raged at seeing his Siha hurt. He began to line up the kill shot on the back of Morinth's head, as a flash of blue biotic energy caught his peripheral vision.  
He watched Samara fling the other asari into the large tempered glass window, splintering the pane. Accepting the situation was under the Justicar's control, Thane made his way back down to street level, removing his coat on the way, ready to slip it back round the Commander's shoulders.

Seeing the two women eventual emerge from the apartment did not ease any of Thane's concerns, the fact that Shepard was leaning on Samara for support was more disturbing than the drops of blood that shone like rubies against his Siha's porcelain pale neck.  
Silently, he helped the Commander into his coat, and the trio headed back to the Normandy at a crawling pace.  
It was obvious that much had transpired in the apartment that he was not privy to, and it was evident that something had taken a negative effect on Shepard, her usual grace being replaced by uncoordinated movements.  
When she stumbled a second time, Thane slipped a protective arm around her shoulders and allowed himself a guilty moment of pleasure.  
He couldn't help but appreciated the petite form that pressed slightly into his body as they continued their journey.

* * *

Thane sat with only the hum of the Normandy's engines breaking his solitude.  
He had tried meditating to calm his racing thoughts, hours had passed since returning from Omega and still his mind was disquieted.  
It had unnerved him to see his usually strong and vivacious Siha so subdued, she had looked haunted as they had returned to the ship and now he longed to go to her, to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.  
Yet he had been unsure whether his attentions would have been welcomed, due to the nature of her ordeal. The fact it was also the early hours of the morning also dictated that it would be unseemly for him to request entry to Shepard's private cabin.

Resigning himself to a sleepless night, he prepared himself for another attempt at meditation.  
As he steadied his breath, the doors of Life Support slowly slid open. He had left them unlocked on the off chance Shepard would come to him and, even though he was delighted, the comforting smell of her perfume caused him to worry.  
_'Why is she not abed at this time of the night cycle?'_ he wondered.

"Do you need something?" he called in greeting, trying to keep his concerns at bay.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard's voice was soft as summer rain to him.

"You needn't ask," he told her truthful. "Time is short for me Siha, but any I have is yours to take."

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

He felt a pang of guilt, he didn't mean to worry her.  
"No worse than ever. You needn't worry. And you? You are well?"  
He reached for her hands, revelling in their soft warmth. The haunted look in her eyes had faded, but she looked exhausted.

"No need to worry about me," Shepard assured him, smiling. "How are you holding up?"

From any other human, asking two such similar question would have frustrated him, but Thane had learnt the Commander's way of speaking during the weeks he had worked alongside her.  
The first was very much concerned with his health, the latter concentrated on his feelings and thoughts.  
He also supposed she was desperate for something to take her mind away from their last mission, so he indulged in a rare moment of frivolity.

"I'm looking forward to the end of the mission," he told her, and Shepard's eyebrow raised in a silent question.  
_'I want to spend what time I have left enjoying your company'_ he thought.  
"It's been many years since I felt I could relax anywhere," he added instead.

Shepard's smile spread, it seemed she heard his hidden sentiment.  
"I spent two years dead," she told him. "Every moment seems irreplaceable now."

Her candidness humbled him, and his heart swelled with feelings for his fiery Siha.  
If her words were as true as he supposed them to be, then it was an honour that she would choose to spend her irreplaceable moments with him, a lowly assassin.

"I spent ten years dead, I understand the feeling. Strange I should only reawaken now, when there is so little time left."  
He felt Shepard squeeze his hands.

"We owe ourselves a memorable vacation. We should pick a destination, there must be some travel broachers in the ship's computers," she declared.  
If Thane hadn't caught the shadow of sadness that crossed her emerald eyes, the slight but abrupt change of topic may have surprised him.

He smiled at her warmly, he was quickly falling in love with his red haired companion and her charming quirks.  
"I would very much like to see a desert," he admitted.

"We have a long way to go before we can relax," Shepard said wistfully, her eyes becoming unfocused for a moment.  
_'What thoughts trouble her mind'_ he wondered.  
"Don't get distracted on me," she added in jest.  
It was obvious she was trying to push aside any worries that had occurred to her.

Concerned for his Siha's wellbeing, Thane decided to overlook the evident playful tone in Shepard's voice, instead choosing to reassure her the best her could.  
"I don't intend to let my body pass before its time," he soothed, stroking the palms of her hands with his thumbs. "I will watch over you."

As single tear rolled down Shepard's cheek, Thane worried he had caused her unintentional upset, until he saw the smile that graced every feature of her beautiful face.  
The look she was giving him spoke of love, he praised the gods for granting him the blessing of his wonderful Siha.  
Gently, he brought each of her hands to hips lips and kissed them in turn, before reaching across to wipe the teardrop from her pale cheek.

On an impulse, Thane stood and moved to Shepard's side in one fluid movement. Without a word, he bent and picked her up in what he heard human's call 'bridal style'.  
"I would worship you, body and soul should you decide me worthy, Siha," he told her in a hushed voice. "But tonight, I humbly ask to be allowed to comfort you."

Her slight nod, and the tentative brush of her lips against his, was all the answer Thane needed. After two swift strides, he laid her petite form onto his cot and slid in beside her.  
"Even warrior angles need their sleep," he teased gently.  
It earned him a quiet giggle as Shepard snaked an arm across his torso.

"Thank you Thane," Shepard's voice was no more than a whisper.

Pulling her close to his chest, Thane inhaled her unique sent. He committed to memory the comforting warmth and contours of Shepard's body.  
He was content with the stolen moment of tenderness, thanking Arashu for her kindness.


	16. Chapter 16 - FemShep PoV

It had been a week since they had infiltrated the Shadow Broker's base and five days since Feron had been discharged, though entrusted to Liara's care, by Dr Chakwas. Since then, it had been quiet as the Normandy made its way back from the Sowilo System towards Osun. Shepard had been spent the time catching up on paper work, exchange messages with Liara and indulging in a little downtime with the crew.  
So when Kelly informed her that Samara had requested a meeting, Shepard's 'Sixth Sense of Danger' had set alarm bells ringing. The poised figure of the Asari Justicar staring out of the large viewing window as Shepard entered the Starboard Observation Lounge only added to her uneasiness.

"I'm afraid I must ask for your help. That is not easy for me." Samara stated, her usual serene voice tempered with regret.

"It's alright, just tell me what you need." She assured the Justicar.

"When we met on Illium, I told you about a very dangerous person I was pursuing. Using the information you obtained, I have located her." The Asari explained. "She's been going by the name Morinth. I would like to apprehend her before she disappears again."

There seemed more to this than Samara was saying. "I remember hearing her called an Ardat-Yakshi." Shepard said in a neutral tone.

"It is a term from a dead Asari dialect. It means Demon of the Night Winds, but that is mythology. She is simple a _very_ dangerous woman who kills without mercy." The Justicar's voice seemed to hold an element of sorrow and Shepard found it hard to reason as to why this seemed unusual.

"So, is an Ardat-Yakshi a special kind of murderer?" She queried, the situation seemed convoluted.

"Morinth suffers a rare genetic disorder." Samara admitted. "When she mates with you, there is no gentle merging of nervous systems. She over powers yours, burns it out, haemorrhages your brain, you end up a mindless shell and soon after you are dead."

The explanation was horrific. "This is definitely worthy of your full attention." Shepard agreed.

"She confuses her victims, twists their feelings, they will do _anything_ for her favour." Samara continued and Shepard imagined there were many more horrors to this tale the Justicar was not sharing.

"We need to stop her." She told the Asari.

"Thank you Commander. There are no words to express what this means to me." Samara's statement gave the impression this was a more personal matter than a 'cop' chasing a criminal. Unsure the Asari would give any more details, Shepard turned to leave. "There is one thing more." Samara called. "This creature, this monster, she is my daughter."

Shepard's breathe caught in her throat. 'No wonder Samara found it so hard to ask for help' she thought to herself. "I cannot imagine what this is like for you." She told the Asari, debating reaching out with an act of comfort but deciding it would not be a gesture Samara would appreciate.

"I do not want pity Shepard. I do not accept it." The Justicar admitted. "My daughter's condition is my fault and my redemption relies on killing her. Do not pity me, simply understand my situation."

Samara's revelation encompassed layers of sorrow, guilt and anguish. Knowing that stopping Morinth would grant the Asari peace, Shepard readily agreed.  
The pair spent the next hour in sombre conversation. Samara explained the genetic condition and related the moment she was told the heart breaking news. The Asari went on to speak of two other daughters, Rila and Falere, who chose to reside in an Ardat-Yakshi Monastery rather than be a threat like their older sister.

Samara suggested that instead of storming killer's den directly, they should first lure her and lull her with false pretence before striking. The Justicar advised that since her daughter was attracted to artists and creators, the Ardat-Yakshi would be attract to Shepard as she was an 'artist on the battlefield'. Shepard had to suppress a laugh at the description and agreed to be the bait, but only after revealing some of her ill spent past to the Asari.

"It's common knowledge that I was an orphan who grew up on the streets back on Earth." Shepard gazed into the abyss of the Galaxy as she spoke. "What the Alliance covered up was the fact I was part of a gang, the Tenth Street Reds, I never agreed with their 'anti-alien' agenda but they were the lesser of the evils at the time. The authorities don't much care for the fate of a street rat and a _mostly_ defenceless ten year old girl would soon be abused then murdered without the protection from one of the gangs.  
My emerging biotic powers caught the leader's attention and saved me from a life of prostitution I'd have been forced into if I had joined another gang. However, I wasn't fully immune from being exploited due to being female. As soon as my body started to develop I was used as the gang's primary 'honey trap'.  
I was told that my pretty face hooked the men and my biotic powers, untrained and limited as they were at thirteen, gave me an edge the other girls didn't have so I could go into riskier situations. The gang used me in this way for five years until I went behind their backs and enlisted at eighteen.  
When I joined the Alliance, it was an ordeal that I thought I'd put behind me though it seems the skills I learnt back then will prove to be useful in this mission."

Samara regarded her gravely. "Thank you for your honesty Shepard. I am sorry for any hurt this may cause you but I am grateful for your help."

"I understand your wish to deal with your daughter personally, but I do have a request." Shepard admitted to which the Asari nodded, inviting her to continue. "I would like to bring Thane for back up. I won't lie to you, I feel uneasy with this mission. The thought of going in somewhere unarmed and as bait is daunting and his skills as an assassin would let him blend into the background unseen. I do not doubt your skills Samara, but his addition presence would give me confidence to play the part fully."

The Asari nodded her assent. "You're reasoning is sound. And Sere Krios' tracking skills could prove invaluable."

With that decided, Shepard left Samara's company and headed for the lift as she asked EDI to inform Thane she wished to speak with him in the Debriefing Room in ten minutes time, this was not a conversation she wished to have in the sparse comfort that the Life Support Plant offered.

* * *

Shepard's hunch to visit Aria upon arriving at the station proved fruitful. The self-proclaimed Queen of Omega directed them to a residence not far from the slums. A young woman had died recently with the tell-tale signs of an Ardat-Yakshi victim leaving a distraught mother mourning her loss.

With unspoken agreement, Shepard visited the grief-stricken woman's abode with Samara whist Thane kept guard from the Shadows. It transpired that Morinth's victim was a young sculpture named Nef, who had become enraptured by the Asari.

With the kind help of Nef's mother Diana, the two woman had uncovered valuable clues by searching the victim's room. Namely Morinth's interests: The artist Forta, the vid Vaenia and the illicit drug Hallex and her hunting ground: Afterlife's VIP section along with its 'secret' password. Shepard was thankful that she had thought ahead and brought a suitable outfit to infiltrate the VIP lounge, a plunging red cat suit that was similar in style to Miranda's jump suit but surprisingly borrowed from Kelly, and with Diana's permission she quickly changed clothes before exiting onto the grimy streets of Omega.

The animalistic looks she was receiving from passers-by made it hard to block out her memories from her time with the Reds and Shepard was eternally grateful as Thane emerged from a nearby shadow, offering her his coat which she took with a fleeting smile of gratitude.

Shielded by Thane's coat, Shepard made her way to the VIP section with Samara and they slipped behind a stack of crates just before the entrance to allow her to slip from the black leather protection. "Subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment." Samara instructed. "We'll follow you discreetly, and when you are alone, I'll spring the trap." Nodding in agreement, Shepard made her way to the club.

"Do you want something?" The Turian bouncer asked as she approached the door.

"Someone told me the rest of Afterlife is nothing compared to this place." She said conversationally.

"Sounds like a smart person. Who was it?" He queried.

"Jaruut." She told him, receiving a nod she entered the club.

Once inside, Shepard's senses were assaulted. The flashing lights, the pounding music and the smell of sweat and alcohol left her dreaming for a hot shower in a dimly light room within seconds. With a small sigh, she step around a frantic man who was spouting some nonsense about an Asari and a band called Expel 10 and moved towards the dance floor.

Contrary to her friend's popular belief, Shepard could dance and rather well, she just hated doing so in the type of _establishments_ her crew dragged her too. The clubs reminded her too much of her days with the Reds and it would take a life time to forget the leers she had once been subjected too.  
Swallowing her pride, Shepard stepped onto the pulsing tiles that changed colour to the beat of the music. Within seconds she was swaying her hips seductively with the hands of a pretty Asari on her hips. She focused on the music until raised voices caught her attention.

"Come on baby, I can pay. I'm a good tipper too." A drunken Turian propositioned one of the club's dancers.

"I told you to stay away from me." The Asari shouted back.

"Playing hard to get? Give it up baby, I'm sold." Males like that made Shepard see red.

"The lady asked you to step away." Shepard interjected, positioning herself between the drunk and the dancer.

After the Turian tried to accost her instead of the Asari, Shepard sent him flying with a small biotic push making sure he was sent close enough to the door for the bouncer to remove him.

"Thanks for that, security was asleep." The dancer said before leaving the floor.

After that encounter, Shepard felt like she needed a drink, Morinth could wait for a moment. Approaching the bar however, she had an idea. "These are good people, but they look bored." She shouted to the barman over the thumbing beat. "Bored people don't spend much."

"And you got an idea how I could fix that." He called back sarcastically.

"A round of drinks on the house shows that you appreciate their business." Shepard insisted with a smile. "Your rep. will improve and you'll make more money in the end."

"Maybe, worth a try once." He agreed. "You better be right!  
Listen up, everyone! We love having you here, so a round of drinks on the house!" The barman cried loud enough to be heard over the music.

An excited cheer erupted from the crowd and as they started to mob the bar, Shepard pushed her way back through the throng of people. That's when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, she recognised the feeling of being watched. Turning her head, she caught the imaged of a sleek silhouette through a cloud of red smoke before an Asari approached.

"My name is Morinth, I've been watching you." The Ardat-Yakshi greeted her. "You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here in the shadows, why don't you come sit with me?"

The predatory smile the Asari gave her made Shepard's skin crawl but she return it with a smirk that she had only ever reserved for the men that the Red's had preyed upon.  
Thankfully, Morinth chose to sit on the opposite side of the table from her allowing Shepard to instigate all the techniques she used to use, every flirtatious smile and every sultry glance dropping the titbits of information they had gleaned from Nef's possessions into the conversation until Morinth slipped round the table and whispered in her ear: "Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

Exiting the club, Shepard fought to control a shudder as Morinth slid an arm around her waist and spent the short walk to the woman's apartment thanking every spirit, God and Goddess that the Asari hadn't tried to kiss her yet.

As much as she was loathed to admit it, Shepard was impressed with Morinth's apartment once they arrived. It reminded her of the residence on Intai'sei she had won from a bet with Admiral Ahern, she idly wondered if she still owned that apartment before the Ardat-Yakshi pulled her onto the couch evidently tired of waiting for her prey to come to her.

"Look into my eyes." Morinth instructed, wrapping her arms around Shepard's neck as the Asari's eyes turned black. "Tell me you want me."

Despite looking similar to Liara's during the times they had 'melded minds' in a bid to understand the Prothean beacon, Morinth's gaze was cold and empty. A sharp pain, similar to an intense migraine, stabbed at Shepard's brain.

Images of Shepard's death coupled with the scrambled message from the beacon assaulted her mind's eye. The feeling of fury started to flare as her heart began to pump faster, adrenaline coursing in her veins.  
'NO!' Her subconscious shouted. 'THIS IS NOT RIGHT. THIS IS NOT YOU. THIS IS NOT HOW YOU FEEL.' Shepard blinked. Pulling away from Morinth's hold only to feel nicks of sharp pain as nails dug into her flesh and the grip tightened on her neck.

"Tell me you'd kill for me." The Asari purred, "Anything I want."  
Shepard felt her will begin to falter. Morinth's touch began to feel less volatile, the Asari's lips looked more inviting.  
'NO!' Her subconscious screamed louder. "THIS IS NOT RIGHT. THIS IS NOT WHO YOU WANT. YOU WANT THANE!' The last though hit home and Shepard let out the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. She pushed the Asari away, feeling claw like nails rip her skin and a warm sting as the blood began to drip down her exposed throat.

"Don't count on it." She snarled with venom.

Morinth's eyes changed back their normal steel grey. "But you… who are you? Oh, no. I see what's going on. The bitch herself found a little helper."

At that moment, Samara strode into the apartment haloed in a familiar blue glow. A biotic push sent Morinth careening into the large tempered glass window, splintering the pane. In the several minutes it took Shepard to shake the groggy haze left by Morinth's failed attack, the two Asari's – one pure evil the other a paragon of justice, had come to a stalemate.

"I'm as strong as she is." Morinth called. "Let me join you."

"I am already sworn to help you Shepard, let us finish this." Samara defended.

Even with the tendrils of the Ardat-Yakshi's control still wrapped around her brain, there wasn't even a vague question of choice for Shepard. She rushed forward, grabbing Morinth's wrist and sabotaged her biotic attack. "End of the line Morinth." Shepard stated before Samara knocked her daughter to the floor.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." Samara whispered before snapping Morinth's neck with a biotic punch.  
"I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life. Show mercy on a broken old warrior and let us leave." The Justicar uttered in a voice thick with unshed tears.

Shepard nodded her assent and was appreciative of the arm Samara offered her in assistance as her steps were slow and faltering.  
Out on the quiet street Thane waited for them, his coat already held open for Shepard to slip on. She saw him regard the crimson lines that streaked her neck knowing that her improved Cerberus skin was already healing even without an application of Medi-Gel and the wounds appeared worse than they really were.  
In silence, the trio made their way back to the Normandy at a crawling pace. Shepard cursed inwardly, she felt drunk – or drugged; she wasn't sure. By her second stumble, Thane placed a protective arm around her shoulders and suddenly her lack of co-ordination didn't seem so terrible, though Thane's welcome proximity did little to dampen the growing need for her soft bed and the comfort of sleep.

* * *

_Flames engulfed the sleeper pods as the Normandy shook violently._

"_Shepard!" Ashley shouted over the roar of the fires._

"_The distress beacon is launched." She informed her Gunnery Chief._

"_Will the Alliance be here in time ma'am?" The other woman asked, anxiety evident in her voice._

"_They won't abandon us." She replied, perhaps a little move confidently than she felt._

"_Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't abandon ship, I'm not leaving either." Ashley said with conviction._

_Not wishing to fight, she appeal to the Soldier's honour: "Ashley, I need you to get the crew onto the evac. shuttles. I'll take care of Joker."_

_The ploy seemed to do the trick. "Aye, Aye." The other woman stated before departing to ensure the crew managed to evacuate. _

"_Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is the SSV Normandy." Joker called over the Comm. System._

_Even through her helmet's visor, the billowing smoke made visibility almost impossible._

"_We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy." Joker was desperately trying to radio for help._

_Whilst dodging the electric sparks from dislodged power lines, she heard Joker mutter: "Come on baby, hold it together."_

_Her frantic run through the crew deck came to a slow crawl as she opened the door onto the Information Centre, the majority of the hull had been ripped away and only her mag. boots kept her from floating off into the abyss. An eerie silence accompanied her walk towards the cockpit, through the debris of their home that now floated haphazardly in the vacuum. _

_The excessive bleeping of control panels assaulted her hearing. "Come on Joker, we have to get out of here." She said, tapping the pilot on the shoulder._

"_No. I won't abandon the Normandy, I can still save her." Joker's green eyes were frantic. _

"_The Normandy's lost, going down with the ship won't change that." She reasoned. She adored the man who had become like a brother to her, but hell he was infuriatingly stubborn at times._

"_Yeah…ok. Help me up." Joker relented before shouting in horror: "They are coming round for another attack."_

_A vivid yellow beam sliced through the disintegrating hull of the Normandy, she shielded her eyes from the light before turning her attention back to Joker. She grabbed his arm, rougher than she had intended in her desperation to get him to safety._

"_Ah! Watch the arm." Joker cried in pain._

_She felt dreadful, as much as she wanted to get him into the escape pod, she didn't want to inflict any broken bones on him. "Sorry Joker, I'll buy you a drink next time we are on the Citadel." She promised as she almost carried the hobbling pilot._

_The door to the last evac. shuttle opened automatically, allowing her to ease Joker into its safety as gently as possible, not wanting to aggravate his Vrolik Syndrome futher. As she was about to follow an explosion rocked the Normandy, knocking her away from the pod. It seemed that the blast had damaged her mag. boots as she failed to gain any traction.  
Instinctual co-ordination helped her find the pillar were the manual release button for the pod was situated and as a second yellow beam penetrated the hull she didn't hesitate to evacuate Joker. _

"_Commander. Shepard." Joker cried over the Comm. System._

_The blast shook loose her hold on the pillar and sent her tumbling into a hulk of metal wreckage. The impact winded her and dazed, she floated into the abyss._

"_Joker, I don't regret a thing. I love you brother." She spoke into her helmet's microphone, but when only static returned she realised with sadness the beam had disabled the communication system._

_Her breaths echoed in her ears she glanced at the burning wreckage that had once been her home in an abstract manner. It was getting harder to breath and she wondered in her pressure suit was failing before a hissing noise grabbed her attention. Primal panic gripped her. Her suit was venting Oxygen at an alarming rate, she tried in vain to grab the external pipe but it was out of reach. Warnings flashed across her visor's HUD. Ten seconds of breathable air left._

_Ten… 'Oh shit. This is bad.'_

_Nine… 'Please let them all be safe."_

_Eight… 'I hope Anderson keeps the fight going with the Council.'_

_Seven… 'Spirits, I hope Joker doesn't blame himself. I know what he's like.'_

_Six… 'Wrex should go back to Tuchanka, he'd make an excellent leader.'_

_Her chest felt like it was caught in a vice, each breath came shallower than the last._

_Five… 'Ashley should be promoted. She deserves it.'_

_Four… 'I hope Tali gets her choice of ship after her pilgrimage.'_

_Three… 'I wonder were Liara's next excavation will be.'_

_Two… 'Garrus will make a kick-ass Spectre. I'm glad he will be taking my place in this fight.'_

_As her vision started to turn black, the light pouring over the crest of the nearest planet stole her final breath. Maybe there was a higher force in the universe, for her final sight was beautiful. _

* * *

Shepard woke in a cold sweat. Her breath came in heavy gasps as she stared out of the sky light at the star speckled vastness. She had become used to her sleep being interrupted by nightmares but even visiting the crash site on Alchera hadn't caused the dreams to been so vivid. It seemed her encounter with Morinth had longer lasting effects than her or Samara had anticipated.

There was no doubt she would be unable to sleep for the remaining of the night cycle, and glancing at the 03:00 that her Omni-Tool displayed she was met with the realisation it was too early to start her daily routine. With a sigh she rolled ungraciously out of the sheets and ran a shaky hand through her short red hair.

She wondered on the chance that Thane would still be awake at this hour, she could use his company but felt guilty for wishing the Drell's sleep was as disturb as hers. Pulling a pair of black sweat pants over her sleep-shorts as she went, Shepard padded barefoot to the bathroom intent on swilling her face to chase away the last of the dream induced brain-fog.

There was a slight chill to the artificial air, so she grabbed an oversized jumper that she had discarded over the back of her desk chair the night before, to wear over the thin camisole that she wore to bed.  
Deciding it was best to not to walk around the ship without footwear, Shepard slipped into her training shoes before heading to the lift. 'Even if Thane isn't still awake, maybe grabbing a herbal tea could ease my mind.' She thought to herself as the elevator descended to the crew deck.

To her great relief, the door to the Life Support Plant glowed an inviting green and she wasted little time in crossing the corridor.

"Do you need something?" Thane greeted her as soon as she entered the room.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" She asked, wondering why he was awake at such an unsociable time as she slipped into her usual chair.

"You needn't ask." He told. "Time is short for me Siha, but any I have is yours to take."

His admission hit her with another pang of guilt. Despite the unspoken agreement not to discuss his Kepral's Syndrome, Shepard felt selfish for not thinking of how his health may be effecting his sleep. "How are you feeling?" She asked, failing to keep the concern from her voice.

"No worse than ever. You needn't worry. And you? You are well?" He reached for her hands, which she gladly gave. His touch was a welcome comfort.

"No need to worry about me." Shepard assured him with a smile. "How are you holding up?" She queried, hoping he would explain what he was doing awake at this hour of the morning.

"I'm looking forward to the end of the mission. It's been many years since I felt I could relax anywhere." He said to her surprise, it was not the sort of statement she had come to expect from the Drell and she couldn't help but smile.

"I spent two years dead." Shepard wondered briefly if she should admit to the assassin the depth of her feelings for him. "Every moment seems irreplaceable now." She told him instead, barely concealing the real message: 'Every moment with _you_ is irreplaceable.'

"I spent ten years dead, I understand the feeling. Strange I should only reawaken now, when there is so little time left." Thane replied.

Emotion was welling up inside her, much to Shepard's consternation. 'Perhaps it's more remnants from Morinth' she mused, squeezing Thane's hands gently in an effort to quell her bubbling feelings.

"We owe ourselves a memorable vacation." She declared, hoping the change of subject would lighten her thoughts that were steadily growing sombre. "We should pick a destination, there must be some travel broachers in the ship's computers."

"I would very much like to see a desert." He admitted with a warm smile.

His admission initially surprised her, but upon second thoughts it seemed logical. The Drell's home planet of Rakhana was a barren world and the arid climate of a desert would be greatly beneficial to Thane's failing lungs.

"We have a long way to go before we can relax." Shepard said wistfully, wishing with a passion that she could fulfil her companion's small desire. "Don't get distracted on me." She joked, trying to hide her melancholy mood.

It seemed she was not fooling the assassin, not that she was particularly surprised. Thane had proven on many occasion he was a very astute man. "I don't intend to let my body pass before its time." He soothed, stroking the palms of her hands with his thumbs. "I will watch over you."

A single tear rolled down Shepard's cheek. Thane's words comforted and humbled her, she felt blessed to have found such a wonderful man. She smile at him, unconcerned if the love she felt for him was evident in her face. Gently, he brought each of her hands to his lips and kissed them in turn before reaching across to wipe the teardrop from her cheek.

Without warning, Thane stood and moved to Shepard's side in one fluid movement. Silently, he bent and picked her up in a way that would have to be called 'bridal style' much to her surprise. "I would worship you, body and soul should you decide me worthy, Siha." He told her in a hushed voice. "But tonight, I humbly ask to be allowed to comfort you."

The amount of love and kindness in Thane's words shocked her. Not trusting herself to speak, Shepard nodded slightly then on impulse she gently brushed her lips against his in a tentative kiss. Apparently, it was all the answer he needed as Shepard soon found herself laying on Thane's cot as he slid in beside her.

"Even warrior angles need their sleep," He teased, causing her to giggle in a manner that was slightly too girly for her liking.

Snaking an arm around his torso, she whispered: "Thank you Thane."

To Shepard's delight, Thane pulled her closer to his chest and she inhaled his scent, a strangely comforting mixture of exotic spice and soft leather. Despite the trials of the day and troubles of the night, in that moment she was content. Enjoying the embrace of the enigmatic assassin and the reassurance it gave.


	17. Chapter 17 - Thane PoV

"_The rare shaft of sun soothes my scales, the blanket is soft beneath me and the smell of cut grass hangs in the still air. Her hand is warm in mine. Sunset eyes sparkle with mischief as she leans closer to me. Her lips press against mine. The kiss deepens and I feel her tongue trace my lower lip, I open my mouth granting her silent request. Her tongue dances with mine, she tastes of the sweet berries we have been sharing."_

Thane broke from the memory to find tears rolling down his cheeks. Blinking, his eyes came to focus on the beautiful face of his Commander, her features etched with concern. He looked away from her emerald eyes that were so full of sorrow and his gaze came to rest on Shepard's porcelain hand that hovered inches above the bowl of Strawberries they had been enjoying together.  
Cursing himself for not keeping his solipsism in check, a deep wave of sadness washed over him mixing with his self-directed anger and growing feelings of guilt. In truth, Thane was ashamed of himself. He could never forsake his beloved Irikah but he hated the hurt that episodes like this surely caused his fiery Siha.  
He had already admitted to himself that he had indeed fallen in love with Shepard but this realisation had only proven a trigger for releasing every memory he had of Irikah and most often they resurfaced inappropriately to assault the precious time he spent with his Warrior Angel in private. Thane bowed his head in remorse and regret, unable to meet the emerald gaze.

As he heard the slow scrapping of a chair moving across from him, Thane's heart began to ache. He knew he didn't deserve his red haired Siha and he did not blame her for leaving. The pain he cause her in moments like this was unacceptable. He loved her with every fibre of his being and as such he would not stop her as she walked out the door. She deserved far better than to be plagued by his memories of his long deceased wife. He heard her soft footsteps begin to move and with a shuddering breath, he resigned himself to only being able to protect her from afar and fresh tears ran down his face.

Suddenly to his surprise, he felt warm arms wrap his chest. Heat and softness press against his upper back and a light press of lips touched the crown of his head. "Thane." She whispered as she tightened her embrace.  
His double lids blinked, then blinked again. He did not expect such a tender farewell. It was more than he deserved yet it only served to deepen the pain of his Siha leaving him. Feeling her hold loosen, he knew it was goodbye.

Then he felt a soft palm cup the side of his face, turning it to face hers. Shepard's thumb slid across his cheek, wiping the straggling tears away. Thane saw the ghost of a sad smile on the red painted lips he truly did love. 'Perhaps Arashu sees fit to give me a parting gift' He mused mournfully as his Siha's full lips pressed against his. New tears began to well as he sought to memorise every extra detail he could of this finally blessing.  
Shepard broke the kiss and brought her other hand up to his face. He couldn't avoid her emerald eyes that had filled with their own tears. He hated himself all the more for disrupting the pure beauty of them and for letting his past ruin the blessed opportunity he had once been offered at finding happiness with the vibrant woman in front of him.

Thane felt her hands glide down the soft leather sleeves of his coat before her fingers entwined with his. Now he was becoming confused. This did not feel like goodbye, unless it was some Human custom that he had not been aware off.  
With gentle force, he felt Shepard pull him to his feet before manoeuvring around the chair and slowly directing him backwards towards his cot. As his thighs found the metal side of his basic excuse of a bed, he relented to the Commander's gentle push and lay down on the canvas. With graceful agility, his Siha slid in beside him. Reversing a similar situation that had occurred a few weeks previously after Shepard's encounter with Morinth.

The comforting weight of her arm pressed against his lower torso made him realise his Siha had positioned herself to cause the least amount pressure on his lungs. Shepard's supple fingers stroked his side through the leather of his vest. "It's alright." She soothed, "Talk to me if you need my love, otherwise know I am always here for you." Her words and voice lulled him like a gentle ocean tide. He was struggling to comprehend the comfort she was offering him, knowing he didn't deserve the compassion she was giving.

"Siha." Thane's voice came out as a choked sob, ashamed at his lack of control over his emotions. "I'm sorry." He said. "I miss her and I'm sorry Siha."

Again, Shepard pressed a soothing kiss to his scales, this time his temple. "What exactly are you sorry for?" She asked kindly.

He turned to regard the Siha who lay beside him, reaching a hand to run through her fiery hair. He loved the exquisite texture and, still unsure if these would be his final moments of closeness with Shepard, he wanted to savour every wonder of her.  
"I am sorry because you deserve better than what I am giving. My memories of Irikah should not steal away the moments I am blessed to spend with you and I am sorry for the pain they cause you Siha."

Shaking her head, the Commander leant forward and brushed her lips against his. "Thane." She said in little more than a sigh, "You never, _never_ have to apologise for your memories of Irikah. She was your first love, your wife and the mother of your son. I couldn't, and wouldn't, change that nor do I feel jealous or seek to replace her."  
She pressed another kiss, slightly deeper, onto his lips. "The only hurt caused by hearing you recall those memories is the regret of knowing that I can't do anything to ease the pain you feel over the loss of her."

"Siha, I…" He was interrupted by another soft kiss, this one light and tentative.

"I know you still love her, and I know you still miss her." Shepard told, "There is nothing to feel guilty about and honestly, I'd be worried if you didn't feel that way." She added with a smile, her body moulding to fit the contours of his.  
"I am grateful to Irikah, she helped shape you into the man you are. The man I…" The Commander paused briefly. "Know and care for."

In one flowing movement, Thane wrapped his arms around Shepard and pulled her flush against him. Caressing her pale cheek he looked deeply into her emerald eyes for the first time since his relapse into Solipsism. "You humble me." He confessed. "A large part of me will always love Irikah, but please know Siha, though I miss her I do not yearn for her. _You_ are a blessing from Arashu, the light in my darkest hour. I would not trade my time with you for the world. Is that the correct Human phrase?" He asked allowing himself a small smile.

The radiant warmth on Shepard's beautiful face told Thane that it had indeed been the correct wording. "Until my last breath, I am yours in this life Siha and when the worst finally comes to pass, I will await you on Kalahira's shore."


	18. Chapter 18 - FemShep PoV

Shepard snuggled closer into Thane's slightly cooler body, trying not to dwell on the assassin's last sentence. She didn't like to think of death as it brought too many questions regarding her resurrection, but the thought of Thane's passing chilled her to the core. Despite the comforting nature of his words, they troubled her. Shepard respected the Drell's religion implicitly, however not having the same beliefs, she doubted that Kalahira would allow a non-follower to meet their lover on her shores.

Mentally shaking herself, Shepard pushed away those thoughts. Here she was, laying in the bed of the most magnificent man she had ever met, their limbs entwined, with her sole intention being to grant Thane some comfort.  
His frequent slips into solipsism didn't faze her, yet Shepard hated the anguish the memories often caused her companion. "You never, _never_ have to apologise for your memories of Irikah," and "I am grateful to Irikah, she helped shape you into the man you are." Were probably the most personably honest things Shepard had said.  
However, to be fully truthful to herself, she might have to admit that there was the _tiniest_ pang of envy that Irikah had been blessed with more time with Thane than she would ever get, but even that minuscule waver had evaporated the moment he had told her: "Though I miss her I do not yearn for her".  
Adding that he thought that she was a blessing from Arashu had also earned him countless brownie points as far as Shepard was concerned.

Feeling the weight of his Onyx Gaze, Shepard shifted herself so she could look into Thane's eyes. On impulse she kissed him deeply. "You're a wonderful man." She smiled.

"I believe you are bias Siha." Thane replied in a strange tone that was a mixture of levity and sorrow.

"Perhaps, but it's still true." Another kiss followed her small concession.

Thane sighed as he ran his hands through her short red hair. "I would wish I could live up to your words, but my life has been ill-spent and filled with sin."

She bit back a sigh of exasperation, hating how her companion belittled himself. "If it was so full of sin, why did you go out of your way to protect the Salarian workers in Dantius Tower?" Shepard questioned

It seemed the assassin had chosen to ignore her. "The only positives I've had in my life are Irikah, Kolyat and you. I cost Irikah her life, Kolyat resents me and, even though I praise Arashu daily for granting me your favour, I am still at a loss as to why you would want…"

"Thane." She interrupted in vexation, "I swear if the end of that sentence is 'why would I want to be with an assassin like you' or anything remotely similar, I am going to beat you with your pillow."  
It was a pathetic threat, more so if you considered how flat and lightweight Thane's pillow actually was, but it earned her a small chuckle from the Drell.

"Terrifying threats aside Siha," he said wryly "I have done no deeds that make me worthy of you."

Shepard was confused and a little annoyed, the Drell's self-depreciation caused her no end of chagrin. "I'm ignoring how daft that actually sounds," She chided "but if you feel you need _deeds_, what about exterminating an entire Batarian slaver ring that was preying on Hanar outer colonies?"

"That is a terrible example." He told her, his voice betraying his struggle to keep up the subdued banter.

"Thane, what is it? Talk to me." She requested, letting the concern she felt show in her eyes. It was becoming painfully obvious that Thane's anxiety ran deeper than worrying he upset her with his impromptu solipsism of Irikah.

Her companion looked torn. "Siha, I…" His voice faltered and Shepard could see new tears glistening in the Drell's eyes. "Why?" He asked at last. "Why me? How did I become so lucky as to meet you Siha, to earn your favour? What do you see in a lowly assassin?" His usual velvet voice was now no more than a whisper.

Shepard was shocked. Utterly stunned. Thane was normally a stoic individual, ever calm and quietly confident which made the doubtfulness more jarring and concerning. "I don't think I understand Thane." She admitted cautiously, unsure how to progress.

"When I met Irikah, I fell on my knees and begged for forgiveness. She woke me up, introduced me to thinks outside of my work. In her I found my absolution, I saw the error of my ways." He explained.

Realisation hit Shepard, hard. Irikah may have loved Thane but, from the sounds of her companion's own words, she never accepted him. Leaving the assassin conflicted with his training/duty and seeking to make the woman he loved happy. It was becoming evident that the misgivings Irikah had, had transformed into Thane's mental flagellation and it was tearing him apart.  
Something inside Shepard snapped. 'How dare she say she loved him but torture him like this.' She thought to herself, her anger flaring towards the deceased woman. Enough was enough.  
Shepard took a shaky breath, she knew at least some of what she was going to say could upset Thane, especially with his mood so dark, but it needed to be voice, he needed to see Irikah was wrong.  
A momentary war raged within her, though handling the situation 'Commander Style' quickly lost to doing this in true quirky _Shepard_ style. So with her decision made, in one swift graceful movement she sat straddled across the assassin's waist with her hands locking his wrists above his head. She leant down, holding her face close to his, their noses almost touching. Ignoring how erotic the position was, Shepard made her first attempt to remedy some of the doubts Irikah had caused to form.

"So the main question you have is why do I want a _lowly_ assassin like you?" She purred, consciously forcing a juxtaposition between her words and voice. Thane's eyes had widened with surprised and he gave the barest movement of a nod.  
"Could be that this_ lowly_ assassin just happens to be a damn hero." She told him, quickly planting a kiss on his lips as he went to speak. "You are a damn hero Thane Krios, spirits know how many _hundreds_ if not _thousands_ of lives you saved by destroying that slaver ring. And in Dantius towers, I spoke to two _very_ grateful Salarian brothers who you saved. Also, I can't forget that this _lowly_ assassin just happens to sign up for a suicide mission, gratis, to save _thousands_ if not _millions_ of lives with hardly any questions asked.  
You're a damn hero Thane, I am proud to say I know you. You're a man Kolyat can be proud of."

"My name is not…" The Drell's protests were silenced with another, longer kiss.

"I think about my time with the Reds." She murmured against his lips, "All those men I lured, most were extorted but some were killed, their deaths are on my hands."

Thane gently pushed her back, just far enough for her to look into his Onyx eyes. "Siha, you were a child, forced…"

"And you were six when your parents agreed to let the Hanar take you for the compact." She interjected, having to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling. It seemed her change in tactics had worked as she watched Thane's double lids blink slowly, obviously that point hit home. "You told me yourself, your being chosen was a great honour for your family." She raised an eyebrow at him, which received a barely perceptible nod in return. "It may have been a honour, but you were still just a child thrust into a situation out of your control. It's not like you could choose what profession you would have under the compact was it?"  
Thane broke their eye contact and shook his head slightly. 'Strike two' Shepard thought to herself, taking a deep breath to prepare for the third and fourth hits she was about to make.  
Ducking her head she forced the Drell to meet her gaze again. "I was thirteen when I was first used, against my will, as the Reds' honey trap. I was terrified. You were a year younger than that when you were _forced_ to make your first kill." She silenced Thane's protest with another kiss, it seemed a very effective way of shutting him up. "In your own words Thane Krios 'an assassin is a weapon, a weapon doesn't choose to kill the one who wields it does'."  
Releasing his wrists, she placed her hands gently on each side of his face, stroking his cheek frills gently, knowing he would argue with this last point and not wanting him to have the chance to look away from her face, she needed him to see the sincerity of her words. "With that in mind Sere Krios, Iriah's death is not on your conscious." She had to break her speech to silence him again. "It is not on your conscious because you were following orders when you targeted the slaver ring leader. And even though you were no longer bound to the Hanar's Illuminated Primacy, look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn't a government official that hired you since the slavers were attacking Hanar colonies."

Knowing he couldn't bring himself to lie to her and knowing he wouldn't betray an employer, Thane's silence answered her thinly veiled question. She smiled at him warmly and stroked the side of his face, enjoying the relative coolness of his scales against her fingertips.

"You reason shrewdly." Thane finally said, his own hands tracing indistinct patterns on the small of her back through the material of her dress.

"Do you remember the conversation when you explained what happened to Irikah?" She asked tentatively hoping her question wouldn't trigger another heartbreaking lapse into solipsism.  
He answered with a small smile one that said: 'I'm a Drell, you know I do.'  
"I'd already agreed to help Liara with the Shadow Broker, even before we knew about Feron, and that night I silently vowed to have you with me. I had hoped it would let Irikah's memory rest more easily on your conscious," She admitted.

"Siha." He whispered, his eyes searching hers though Shepard couldn't fathom what questions he was seeking answers to.

"When we were there, on the Broker's base, my resolve was wavering. Looking at Feron, I was close to tears. Your hand on my shoulder grounded me, gave me the confidence I needed to be _Commander Shepard_." She told him, noticing the widening of his eyes at her admission. "Seeing you pinned by the debris the Broker threw at us made me feel sick. I couldn't check your vitals, I didn't know if you were alive or dead, so I um…" She faltered, feeling sheepish. "Sort of prayed to Amonkira and Kalahira, hoping to bargain for your life with that of the Shadow Brokers."

She sat back on her haunches, though her knees were still either side of the assassin's hips. His silence made her feel uncharacteristically nervous. She swallowed with slightly more difficulty that she'd admit, her mouth feeling dry and her heart rate was increasing. She felt exposed revealing these details but they were what Thane needed to hear, needed to understand. "It wasn't just your skills as an assassin that made me want you as back up when I went after Morinth with Samara." She continued, deciding she may as well admit it all. "I needed _you_ there, not the best assassin in the galaxy, not a highly trained sniper but _you_ Thane Krios. The only thing that gave me the will power to break the Ardat-Yakshi's control over my mind was thinking of you."

She paused, letting what she had said sink in, for both of them. Part of her couldn't believe she was admitting all of this, she had always carefully guarded these sort of feels. Voicing them left her feeling vulnerable in a way she couldn't describe.

"Siha, I…" It seemed Thane was lost for words. Surprise was evident in his face, along with a look – that if he was human would have to be described as bashful.

'Seems he's not used to compliments' Shepard mused to herself as an idea washed away any insecurities her admissions had caused. She reached for Thane's hands that had fallen loosely to her hips and leaning forward pinned them once again above his head. Lowering her face so their noses were, again, almost touching she looked deep into his Onyx eyes, a devilish smile on her lips.

"You're a wonderful man." She told him, repeating the words that had set this conversation in motion. "You are handsome." Shepard kissed the right side of his jaw. "Intelligent." Followed by one to the left side. "Charismatic." A Kiss to his right cheek. "Charming." And then his left. "Thoughtful" She kissed his forehead. "Kind" and the tip of his nose. "You are also sexy as hell." She divulged in a sultry tone, kissing his lips deeply and she could feel a chuckle reverberate as her breasts pushed against his chest.

"I am now convinced you are bias Siha." Thane told her, finally smiling.

"There is more." Shepard said, keeping the sultry edge in her voice. "You're the best damn assassin in the galaxy." Her smile widened at the confused look on her companion's face, she knew this list of qualities would be everything Irikah had hated, but Shepard wanted Thane to realise that they were also parts of him that she highly valued and admired.  
"You're grace on the battlefield is worryingly distracting. You're skill with hand to hand combat is amazing. You're stealth is unparalleled to which I may or may not be envious. You have great control with your biotics. Your self-discipline is incredible. And even though I can't possibly choose between you and my best friend, you are certainly a marksman extraordinaire." She had punctuated each sentence with a kiss, reversing the order she had previously used and her last statement earned her another chuckle from the Drell.

"You are a remarkable woman Siha." Thane smiled. "Though I fear you will give me an ego."

Shepard took a deep breath, realising she had one final admission to make. Releasing his wrists once more she placed her hands either side of his face as she had done earlier. Another steadying breath helped to calm her nerves. "I love you Thane Krios." She looked into his Onyx eyes. "I love everything that makes you the person you are. Your exotic features, our distinct differences, your spirituality, the way your mind works, your philosophical outlook, the dry humour you hardly ever let people see and your skills as an assassin.  
Others chose you for that roll yet you exceeded mere skill. You became the galaxy's best because of your dedication to your people's compact to the Hanar. Your talent is not a sin. Since your people have a God of Hunters, surely your aptitude is a gift from Amonkira? You once told me you have few skills other than those to take life but I don't think you have ever considered that the importance that those skills allow you to protect others, to keep them from harm."

She watched as Thane's double lids blinked. "I think I have misjudged you Shepard," He said in an unsteady voice. "You are not a Siha, but the reincarnation of Arashu herself." The look of love in his eyes waylaid any fears she had.

"I love you Thane," She repeated. "All of you."

She lowered her lips to his, breathing in his familiar scent of spice and leather. She felt a tingle as the delicate skin met and Shepard vaguely thought she must thank Kasumi for building up her immunity to Drell venom with those countless Weeping Heart cocktails.  
As the kiss deepened, she closed her eyes and could feel their heartbeats start to syncopate. Only the faint hum of the drive core mingled with the sound of their heated breathes.  
Breaking from the chastity of their usual kisses, Shepard ran the tip of her tongue along his lower lip before gently biting its fullness. Thane's breath hitched and he pulled her body closer to his as her fingers teasingly stroked the sensitive skin of Thane's wine coloured dewlap.  
Their lips locked again, with more fire behind the touch. She felt Thane's tongue brush her lips, almost as if seeking permission, and felt her own breath catch in her throat as she realised the Drell's tongue was slightly bifurcated at the tip.  
Opening her mouth, her own tongue began a sensual dance with Thane's. He faintly tasted of the Strawberries they had shared with an underlying hint of exotic spice that was purely his.  
The feeling of his tongue was slightly rougher than hers, adding to the pleasant sensation as they explored each other with playful flicks and caresses of their tongues. On impulse, she curled her tongue stroking the roof of Thane's mouth gently and felt his hips buck involuntary in response. She sigh contently and as the kiss intensified she felt his hands slide from her hips towards her rear.

There was an electronic beep. "Commander. There's a call from the Illusive Man, flagged for you immediate attention." EDI's synthesised voice stated through the Comm. System.  
Shepard let out an annoyed groan to which Thane chuckled. "Alright EDI, let him know I will be there in five."  
"Acknowledge…" EDI seemed to pause, "I am sorry if I have interrupted anything Commander." The AI added, sounding _almost_ embarrassed.  
Knowing that disabling all but the most necessary surveillance equipment meant that EDI really had no idea that she had indeed interrupted, Shepard couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing to worry about, I'll be there shortly."  
"Understood. Logging you out Commander." EDI stated and Shepard could have sworn the AI sounded _relieved_.

"Duty calls, literally." She said, smiling at Thane. She gave him an affectionate kiss before extracting herself from their shared embrace.

She straightened her dress and ran her hands through her ruffled red hair as she walked to the door. Unsurprisingly, she felt Thane's arms wrapping around her torso, encasing her arms and restricting her from palming the door mechanism.

"I love you too Siha." His velvet voice finally devoid of its earlier sorrow. He kissed her exposed shoulder before relinquishing his hold. She turned briefly and placed a tender kiss on Thane's cheek, just as she had the night he had explained what 'Siha' meant, before slipping through the door and heading for the Communications Room.

* * *

**A/N: So I think it's self explanitory regarding Thane's cheek frills but incase anyone was wondering, the dewlap is the red part of his neck. Since he has reptilian ancestry it seems this would be the most likely reptile anatomy as many have dewlaps which they can extend and retract and are usually a different color from the rest of their body. There is similar reasoning behind him having a_ slight _forked tongue, think of a Burton's legless lizard rather than a snake or Komodo Dragon if you want reference for my thoughts.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 - Thane PoV

Thane stood with his hands clasped behind his back, perfectly at ease yet eyeing the wary looking Turian who was seemingly intent in creating a groove in the hanger's metal floor with his anxious pacing. The two men were waiting for the Commander to join them at the shuttle, the assignment she had requested they joined her on was on the planet Zeona and the debrief had given Thane the impression it would be a relatively simple task of retrieving a prototype vehicle at the personal request of The Illusive Man.  
However, the mere mention of the Hammerhead exploration rover had put Garrus in a pensive mood and the Turian had been muttering and growling under his breath since the pair had left the informal meeting in Shepard's cabin and Thane had watched his friend with a mixture of amusement and intrigue as they waited to board the shuttle.

"What causes you distress?" He enquired as Garrus completed another lap of pacing.

"He's just worried I will steal all the fun with the new toy." Shepard's soft voice called as she exited the elevator. Thane smiled with deep affection at the petite redhead.

"Fun!" Garrus exclaimed. "One word Shepard, Mako!"

The Commander's laugh was music to Thane's ears but his own mirth was short lived as he watched his Siha walk up to Garrus, wrapping one arm around the Turian's waist and rested a hand against his scarred mandible.  
Thane was hit by a wave of jealousy as the Turian lowered his forehead to rest it on Shepard's. He knew the two were close, but in this moment, he was starting to suspect their relationship wasn't purely platonic. The way his Siha smiled up at the other man, made Thane's heart lurch. 'Why is she doing this in front of me?' Thane felt betrayed.

"Garrus, I promise. No cliff jumping." The seriousness in Shepard's voice brought him back to the scene in front of him.

He heard Garrus make a contented purr. "Well… good."

"Though Joker informs me that Zeona is a lot like Therum." Shepard grinned like a mad woman, a teasing note had entered her voice.

Thane watched as Garrus' mandibles pulled tightly to his face and his talons gripped the Commander's arms. "No…Don't even think it."

"It's only Lava big guy. It didn't kill us last time." Shepard said sweetly, leaving Thane confused.  
'What is going on here?' He thought to himself, still rooted to the spot.

"Spirits Shepard!" Garrus growled before quickly thrusting Shepard towards Thane, much to his surprise. "Krios, your girlfriend is a madwoman."

Thane's double lids blinked twice, the only evidence of his surprise at hearing the Turian refer to Shepard as his girlfriend. Shepard, for her part, merely laughed.

"Come on Garrus, it wasn't that bad." She smiled.

"You made a five hundred year old Krogan Battlemaster _scream_, Shepard. Yes, it was _that_ bad!" Garrus huffed at the Commander before turning his attention back to Thane. "Maybe you can explain to girlfriend that you do. Not. Drive. Into. Lava!" The last five words had the Turian glaring at the redhead.

"Siha?" Thane questioned. Unsure if he was more confused by the intimacy he had witnessed between the Commander and Garrus, the convoluted conversation that was happening in front of him or the fact that Garrus had twice referred to Shepard as his girlfriend.

Adding to Thane's surprised, Shepard turned a radiant smile to him before kissing him deeply. "I'll explain in the shuttle." She told him, before glancing over her shoulder towards Garrus. "The Lava was an accident, but if it will make you feel better, _you_ can drive the Hammerhead first."

The Turian looked utterly shocked at this, causing Thane to chuckle slightly. The worry of seeing his Siha's closeness with Garrus was beginning to fade.  
"Shall we, gentlemen?" Shepard enquired, gesturing to the waiting shuttle. "Besides, after this you two are accompanying me into a dead Reaper so surely a jaunt in a new vehicle is nothing to worry about."

"I'll say it again Shepard, Mako…" Garrus growled.

* * *

Several hours later, Thane sat in Life Support staring out into the hues of the drive core. The simple retrieval mission had taken them from Zeona to Lattesh, from there to Corang, onto Karumto before finally finishing on Kopis. Combined with the countless Geth to fight through and a Prothean relic, that Thane had a suspicion was now displayed somewhere in the Commander's cabin, along with Shepard's driving that had been almost as abhorrent as Garrus had described it, he was really beginning to believe that his Siha had an endemic perchance for trouble.

Thane sighed as he thought about Shepard. Despite letting himself relive the memories he had of his fiery Commander, lingering particularly on their last private conversation where his Siha had admitted her love for him, he was still struggling with the affection he had witnessed between Shepard and Garrus. He had never thought he was a jealous man, but with his previous conviction that his Siha was leaving him due to his solipsism of Irikah still fresh in his mind, he was struggling to regain control of his feelings before he was all too aware of the familiar footsteps that were approaching.

"Do you need something?" He asked, keeping his tumbling emotions from his voice.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard asked softly. He could smell the light floral fragrance of the perfume he had bought her during their last port call.

"Of course Siha." He agreed, wondering if she had made a conscious effort to apply his gift.

"I've been thinking about you." She smiled, slipping into the chair opposite him. Thane recognised the fact she was using the same words she had the night they had first admitted their attraction to each other and felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

However, his emotions were in turmoil. He loved her completely, but his doubts and worries would not rest. "And I you, though it has occurred to me that I might not be foremost in your mind."

Shepard's beautiful face wore the expression of complete surprise before Thane watched her emerald eyes widen in what he supposed must have been realisation. "You're the only one I want, Thane." She told him gently, reaching for his hands across the table.

He looked down at their entwined fingers, smiling and marvelling how his Siha's fingers always spread so naturally to accommodate his own fused digits. "That is…" He paused to swallow the lump of relief that was forming in his throat, cursing how emotional he had found himself recently. "I'm glad to hear that."

Before he could say more, there was a chime from the door that was followed by a whoosh and heavy footsteps.

"Sorry, the panel was green. I didn't realise you had company Krios." The flanging tones of Garrus stated as Shepard began to stand. "Don't leave on my account, Shepard." The Turian added.

"I have mission reports I need to go over with Miranda before I turn in for the night." Shepard replied, walking around the desk. Thane stood to accompany her to the door. "I can see myself out." She smiled and to Thane's slight surprise, kissed him tenderly, before turning to leave. "Goodnight gentlemen, I'll see you at 08:00 so we can save yet another bunch of people incapable of looking after themselves." The two men laughed as their Commander exited the room.

The amusement was short lived as the two regarded each other.  
"Do you need something?" Thane asked in crisp politeness.

The Turian sighed, looking uncomfortable. "You may think it's none of my business, but I've been meaning to ask for a while, what are you intentions with Shepard?" Garrus' voice sounded strained but the look in his icy eyes was nothing but determined.

"I could ask you the same thing." Thane replied, calling on his extensive training to mask his emotions.

"Me?" Garrus looked as dumbfounded as a Turian possibly could and Thane could hear the other man's subharmonics rumble in confusion.

"You two are close." Thane pointed out calmly.

"She's my best friend." Garrus said solemnly. "I've had Shepard's six since the moment we met and that is the reason I'm here. She cares about you and I want to make sure you're not going to hurt her."

Thane's double lids blinked twice before a smile pulled at his lips. "Then I have done you an injustice Garrus. I love her and will protect her until my dying breath."

"Well… that's good to know but, what injustice?" The other man asked, clearly puzzled.

"Earlier, in the hanger…" Thane began to explain.

Garrus' deep laughter interrupted him. "Spirits know what you'd make of seeing Shepard with Wrex then! First time we visited Tuchanka, she practically leapt into the Krogan's arms and remember when I was telling the crew about Grunt's Rite of Passage?" Thane nodded before Garrus continued. "When I left the Urdnot Camp, she was actually sitting on his knee! Saying it was comfier than perching on the stone arm of his chair whilst they both brandished a bottle Ryncol."

"Indeed? I take it Wrex is the one who called Shepard his 'sister in arms'?" Thane asked, trying not to laugh at the picture forming in his mind of his Siha, inebriated, using a Krogan warlord as a seat. The Turian chuckled in answer.  
"He is also the screaming Battlemaster you mentioned earlier?" His question was more a statement.

Garrus' mandibles flared in a wide Turian grin. "How about we go grab some dinner and I tell you all about your girlfriend's crazy antics on board the SR1?"

"That sounds, intreguing." Thane agreed.

* * *

Many hours, and a few bottles of respective beers later, the two men were still sat in the mess hall laughing. The current topic was Garrus' recount of how Shepard had handled a preaching Hanar on the Presidium three years previously.  
Neither had heard the lift slowly descending from the Commander's cabin nor the soft padding footsteps approaching them and it wasn't until Thane felt a small, warm hand grip his shoulder that he realised Shepard was stood between him and Garrus.  
He spared a quick glance at the Turian, who Shepard had similarly laid a hand on, before turning his attention to the redhead.

"Siha." Thane said, taking in her rumpled hair and the tired look in her eyes as well as noticing she wore a similar outfit as she had the night after they had dealt with Morinth. He wondered if she had been plagued by more nightmares.

"I'm choosing to ignore that it's now 02:00 with a mission in six hours." She told them. "Instead, I'm going to steal your beer, Sere Krios, and enjoy both of your companies."

With that, the Commander slipped into Thane's lap in a graceful movement, wrapping one arm loosely around his shoulders and resting her bare feet on the thigh of the Turian she was facing towards.  
Thane watched in amusement as she snagged his half empty bottle of beer from the table before addressing both him and Garrus. "So, how bad have the stories been?"

"Well, I was just about to give an in depth recount of your run ins with Verner since I'm guessing you didn't give Thane a proper explanarion when you saw your 'number one fan' on Illium." Garrus grinned.

"Oh spirits!" Shepard exclaimed, before adding in a mutter. "Kalahira, take me know."

* * *

**A/N: The part where Garrus reminds Thane of him recounting Grunt's Rite of Passage slightly relates to my one-shot Okasan, which can be found here for anyone that's interested. s/10317150/1/Okasan**


	20. Chapter 20 - FemShep PoV

The turbulence that buffeted the Normandy was on a parallel with what they had faced heading for the Shadow Broker's base and it took all Shepard's control to stay up right as she staggered to the cockpit.

"What's with all the chop Joker?" She asked, grabbing hold of the pilot's chair to steady herself.

"I'm doing my best," came the curt reply. "The wind's gusting to 500kph." It wasn't like Joker to be snippy, sarcastic sure, but never snippy. The strain of keeping the Normandy on an even keel was evident in the pilot's green eyes.

Shepard patted him gently on the shoulder. "You're best is so awesome, I'm not used to feeling our baby jostled like this." She half-joked, the sentiment was true and there was nothing like a bit of ego-stroking to make her de facto brother smile.

His grin was short lived. "There's a second ship alongside the Reaper. It's not transmitting any IFF, but the ladar thinks the silhouette is Geth."

'Of course it is' She thought to herself. "I guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in." She mused. Suddenly, the buffeting stopped. "What just happened?"

"The Reaper's Mass Effect fields are still active, we just passed inside their envelope." Joker explained still tapping furiously at the controls. Out of the cockpit's window the hulking corpse of the Reaper came into view. "Eye of the Hurricane huh?" He muttered.

Shepard could only managed a small grunt of agreement as apprehension stole her voice. 'This will not go well' she thought to herself. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to face the welcome sight of Thane and Garrus. With a nod, she motioned the pair to join her in the airlock.

"Docking with Reaper imminent." Joker instructed through the Comm. System.

"Boarding party ready." Shepard affirmed whilst giving Thane's hand a quick squeeze for her own reassurance.

* * *

It transpired that they had to manoeuvre through the Cerberus research vessel before making it to the Reaper and it was eerily quiet. Her senses screamed that something was deathly wrong as the trio inched forward, alert, with guns raised.

"There are too many shadows in here." The edge in Thane's voice belied the calmness he was trying to projecting.

"Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment… Just like old times." Garrus' voice was unusually soft, and even though Shepard couldn't hear the subharmonics, her ears _felt_ the small vibrations that she'd come to know meant her Turian best friend was nervous.

They moved forward slowly, until they came to a row of consoles. Activating the middle terminal, Shepard found a log from Dr Chandana – the lead scientist on the research team. It didn't reveal much, just that the crew had been edgy and the team had also felt the atmosphere the three of them were feeling. Another console near a pair of medical stations held another of log that hinted at the first exposure to the Reaper's indoctrination with the lead scientist 'listening' to some samples. Shepard's nerves felt electrified and had a, not unjustified, premonition that this mission would likely go the way the Collector ship had.

Her feeling of apprehension grew as the trio watched the door mechanism turn from red to green. As the airlock slid open an unnerving judder knocked them off balance. She heard the metal of Garrus' armour collide with the hull of the ship.

"Normandy to shore party." Joker's voice rang with worry over the Comm. Link.

"What just happened?" Shepard demanded.

"The Reaper put up Kinetic barriers, I don't think we can get through from our side." The pilot sounded panicked.

"We're trapped. How disquieting." Thane murmured and Shepard flashed the assassin a tight lipped smile. His dry humour easing her own nerves.

"I need options Joker, what have you got for me?" She questioned over the Comm.

"Shepard, a kinetic barrier can only be produced by a mass effect generator. That is true for any ship, even a Reaper." EDI's synthesised voice intoned. "At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now."

Her Omni-Tool bleeped as the information was transferred. "Received, thanks EDI."

"Be advised, the core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude." EDI stated

"Of course it is." Garrus uttered, his mandibles pulled tight to his face in agitation.

"So when we take the barriers down to escape, the wreck falls into the planet's core." Shepard surmised.

"And that means everyone dies, got it." Joker's voice was a mixture of disgruntled and worried, it was an unusual mix.

"You're the best damn pilot in the galaxy, if any helmsmen can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it's you." Shepard let the confidence for the pilot echo in her voice.

She heard Joker chuckle. "Good Hunting." He called before cutting the link and Shepard turned to face her team mates.

"We should be able to recover the research team's data." Garrus' flanging voice sounded a little less agitated.

"Agreed. We'll make a sweep for survivors and research data, then knock this ugly piece of crap out of the sky." Shepard affirmed, taking point and heard the two men chuckle behind her.

It seemed to Shepard that her two most trusted companions had decided between them the roles they would play. She trusted them both equally on her six, as they were both excellent snipers, but Garrus took his usual position whilst Thane moved to her eight which would allow for better use of his biotics so Shepard was hardly going to complain. Whenever the three of them worked together she found she needed to give them little guidance, a small feat when she considered Thane had always worked solo before being recruited. 'Do you need to add more reasons to think he's wonderful?' She reprimanded herself half-heartedly.

Pressing forward into the Reaper itself, they came to a section of catwalks. Shrivelled corpses and dried bloodstains littered the floor, the air was thick with decay and Shepard's stomach threatened to lurch. "These look like failed husks." It wasn't until she heard a perturbed noise from Garrus, that Shepard realised that she had voiced her thought.

"I've heard stories about this sort of… atrocity. I thought they were exaggerated." Thane's velvet voice was little more than a hushed whisper. Shepard spared him a small smile, it was sometimes hard to remember only her, Garrus and Tali were the only ones on the team who had experienced these horrors two years previous.  
There was another terminal, slightly passed the decomposing bodies, which played a video log of two scientists apparently sharing the same memory before one began to see things not picked up by the surveillance equipment. It was unnerving to watch and Shepard wondered what Thane thought of the footage, since his race had been blessed with perfect memory recall.

"It sounds like the Reaper was affecting their minds." Garrus stated whilst glancing around the gloom filled space.

A few more steps forward brought the spine-chilling moan of actual husks to their ears.  
"Target right." Thane called, sending a low powered warp into the shambling horrors.  
Shepard's heart rate climbed, she _hated_ these creatures.  
Several waves of the zombie-like monsters hurled themselves at the trio, a combination of biotics and gunfire took down all but one.  
The husk had managed to shuffle it's way through their attacks and grabbed at Shepard, attempting to maul her with it's needle like claws. She directed a biotic-aided punch at the head of the reanimated corpse which caused it to stumble backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, Shepard saw Thane release a high powered Throw, putting real distance between herself and the husk before a bullet passed _very_ close to her cheek before sinking itself into the creature's forehead.

"That was a little close." Shepard panted, not totally sure if she meant the husk's attack or the bullet Garrus had released from his Sniper rifle. She leant back against a crate and her eyes focused on the ceiling of the chamber they were in, trying to regulate her heavy breathes.  
Lowering her gaze, Shepard saw two sets of worried eyes regarding her. She gave a weak smile and a small shrug in response to their unasked question. Thankfully, it seemed her team mates understood the silent message 'yes, I'm alright'.  
"I had wondered if the technology to make husks came from the Geth or Sovereign." Thane told them.  
"I'd say this confirms it as Reaper tech." Garrus replied, an edge creeping back into his voice and Shepard nodded her agreement.  
"Just be thankful these ones don't detonate an electronic discharge like they did two years ago." She said, her mind momentarily reliving the first encounter she'd had with husks, back on Eden Prime.

Using the cover available, they moved further into the Reaper. The wail of husks heralded an upcoming skirmish before gunfire sounded to their left. Out of the corner of her eye, Shepard noticed reanimated corpses falling to her right and the hull returned to it's quiet brooding.  
"Sniper." Thane declared "Someone else is still alive in here. They're a rather good shot."  
Garrus grunted an agreement and Shepard couldn't help but chuckle despite their dire situation.  
"You two seem a little disgruntled. Fear your roles as the Galaxy's best snipers are under threat?" She asked sweetly.  
"Hardly." Garrus was indignant. "I couldn't see the shooter. A survivor from the science team?"  
"Possible but doubtful. We know Cerberus likes to train their members well, but you've seen the logs. The last one about seeing things coming through the walls… I don't think any would be mentally stable enough for these types of shots." Shepard mused, toeing a husk with boot.

"There's another console here." Thane said to which Shepard nodded, indicating for the assassin to activate the terminal.  
_"Chandana said the ship was dead. We trusted him. He was right. But even a dead god can dream."_ The anxious looking man on the video said.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Garrus growled.  
"In his house at R'lyeh Dead Cthulhu waits dreaming" Shepard murmured, momentarily lost in thought.  
"Siha?" Thane questioned and she felt the vague pressure of his hand on her lower back through the heavy material of her armour.  
"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "That researcher's words reminded me of a centuries old work by H. P. Lovecraft. The Call of Cthulhu was supposedly inspired by Tennyson's sonnet The Kraken."  
"So you quoting ancient Human verse is Ashley's fault?" Garrus flared his mandibles in mild amusement.  
Shepard shrugged. "Pretty much."  
"You are a wonder, Siha." Thane smiled warmly. Though Shepard thought he was ribbing her just as much as Garrus was.

Turning towards a cavernous area at the head of the catwalk, she could make out the faint outline of spikes and felt her blood run cold. Slowly, almost in a sickening trance, Shepard edged her way towards the unpleasant sight and was only faintly aware that her team mates were walking alongside her. Her blood pounding too loud in her head and disgust twisting her gut.  
"We've seen these before, Shepard." Garrus voice had dropped several pitches. "Dragons teeth, your people call them."  
She nodded. "They were on Eden Prime." Unable to tear her gaze away from the lifeless bodies impaled on the spikes.  
"There are tales of such things among my people." Thane's voice was an angry whisper. "Devices buried on distant worlds that turn the finders into abominations."

With a sigh, she turned from the oppressing spectacle. "See how the room's arranged?" She queried, gesturing around the cat-walked area. "They treated this thing like some kind of alter." Shepard was barely able to repress a shudder and Garrus made his own feelings known with a low growl.  
"It does look like that." The Turian admitted, following her gestures. "But why would they want this to happen?"  
"You heard the logs. They were hearing things, seeing things. They were being indoctrinated." She replied, not bothering to hide her anger. "We can't help these people now, but we won't let the machines use their corpses like this."  
"Agreed." Thane affirmed. As she walked passed, Shepard felt him briefly squeeze her hand and she was thankful for the brief moment of contact. She offered him a tight lipped smile in response.

On the left side of the cavern was an encrypted door. "Garrus, hack it." She ordered.  
Garrus' Omni-Tool was raised and pointing towards the locking mechanism. "Already on it, Shepard"  
In less than thirty seconds, the door slide open with a hiss revealing another airlock.

"_Please stand by. Equalising pressure with exterior conditions." _An automated voice announced. _"Remember, safety is everyone's concern. We have gone five days without a workplace death."  
_"That is less than comforting." Thane said dryly.  
"Five whole days. Probably ran out of people to die." Garrus stated grimly.  
Shepard's lip curled into a snarl. "Wonder if TIM set these people up too?" She wondered aloud.  
"TIM?" Thane questioned.  
"Quicker than saying The Illusive Man." She replied, palming the door panel on the other side of the airlock once it had turned green.

With extreme caution they made their way into what appear to be a large storage room, with multiple crates arranged neatly on the various platforms. Shepard signalled for her team to move into cover.  
An eerily familiar moan sounded behind her. She spun round quickly, her M-12 Locust raised as she felt two bullets wiz passed her cheeks, the first one to her left and the second to her right, in quick succession. 'Hell, this sniper really _is_ as good as Thane and Garrus' she mused to herself, eyeing the crumpled bodies of two husks before turning back in the direction of her unknown assistant.

Shepard's eyes widened in shock. A Geth unfurled itself to it's full height, even from the distance it was an imposing sight. To her greater surprise the synthetic lowered it's rifle before addressing her. "Shepard-Commander." It's digitised voice sounded _respectful_.  
She shook her head. 'First EDI and now a Geth? Definitely going mad!" She thought to herself.  
It was difficult enough to comprehend the Geth could talk _and_ knew who she was, _without_ trying to assign emotions to the synthesised sound. Shepard could have sworn she saw the Geth nod it's head to her before it walked away and knew she must be finally losing it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thane turn to her. His eyes looked full of concern. "The Geth was the sniper. I thought Geth didn't speak…"  
"Since when did Geth operate alone?" Garrus questioned, "They get smarter the more of them there are."  
Wails and moans started to drift from the other side of the hanger-like space. "I grant you, it's new but no time for supposition, gentlemen." Shepard pointed out as she unloaded a heat sink into a group of shambling husks.  
"Destabilising their bodies." Thane called as he sent a warp into another group.  
Several more waves of husks and, Shepard new 'favourite', the self-detonating abominations were quickly taken care of before an enemy shockwave sent the trio staggering and knocked out their shields.  
"Damn Scion." Shepard grumbled through gritted teeth. "Garrus, find a perch. Thane, suppressing fire." She ordered as she began to power up a biotic charge.

"Siha…" "Shepard…" Thane and Garrus both shouted in alarm.  
"I trust you both not to hit me." She called before releasing her attack.  
Her charge met the Scion with neck-jarring force and sent the behemoth stagger backwards. Shepard made a hasty retreat as Thane peppered the monstrosity with bullets from his M-9 Tempest.  
"Scoped and dropped." Garrus gloated as the Scion finally fell after a skilfully placed bullet pierced it's skull.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, the impact from her charge was a little more forceful than she would have liked.  
"Are you well Siha?" Thane looked at her with worry evident on his face.  
Before she could play down the injury she felt taloned hands gently ghost across the exposed part of her spine. "It's probably whiplash." Garrus muttered, "But you should see Chakwas when we return to the Normandy."  
"Indeed." Thane said in agreement.  
Shepard gave a half smile, defeated before she had a chance to argue. "Not like I can say no to the pair of you now is it." She told them in resignation. "Now come on, we have to destroy the Mass Effect core."

Moving forward from the impromptu battle field, they found a final console in a sterile looking corridor. The terminal held what appeared to be the Reaper IFF data.  
"This must be it." Garrus said with conviction and Shepard had to agree.  
"So the Cerberus team did recover it. But where are they now?" Thane asked.  
"Other than the ones we found impaled on the Dragon's Teeth?" Garrus queried.  
"We probably killed them in that last wave of husks, or they're lurking past this door protecting the core." Shepard reasoned, gesturing towards the metal that separated them from the Reaper's Mass Effect Generator.  
"And I thought I was the optimist." Garrus joked wryly.

Signalling for her team mates to ready their weapons, Shepard palmed the open mechanism and it wasn't until the door began to slide open that she realised she had been holding her breathe.  
In front of them was the glowing core of the Mass Effect Generator and a Geth, the same lone unit that had saved her from the surprise husk attack earlier, feverishly working a control panel as husks lurched towards it.  
A force field blocked their path, rendering them useless to aid the synthetic solider. Just as Shepard was about to call out a warning, the Geth turned and deftly shot three husks with an assault rifle that it unnervingly wielded in one hand.  
Once the immediate threat had been dealt with, the Geth unit turned it's attention back to the terminal. Moments later, the force field deactivated and allowed the trio to enter what must have been the Reaper's engine room.

On her peripheral, Shepard noticed another group of husks shambling towards the Geth. It seemed the hum of the drive core was masking the sound of their eerie wails. As the unit turned, one of the zombie-like horrors managed to sink it's claws into the Geth's outer shell, and from the oozing white fluid Shepard could see, presumably into the unit's synthetic muscle.  
'Damn it!' Shepard mentally exclaimed but was unsure why the sight of the Geth's body slumping to the floor upset her so much. She sent a biotic pull towards the cluster of husks and her lips twisted into a sneer as the reanimated corpses tumbled over the nearby guard rail before falling to their second deaths.

As she unhooked her Arc Projector she glanced at the two men beside her, without words they understood her intentions.  
"We shall cover you, Siha." Thane's velvet voice was quietly confident.  
"We'll both be on your six." Garrus agreed.  
With a brief nod, Shepard turned her attention back to the glowing core, powering up the Arc Projector as she stepped closer. Unconsciously, she positioned herself protectively over the body of the fallen Geth.

Several minutes later, the core had been overloaded by the Projector's electrical pulse and the engine room was littered with the now _fully_ dead corpses of husks and abominations. She strapped the heavy weapon to her back and looked down at the Geth, debating taking it with them. It seemed that her two team mates both had followed her gaze and both had opinions as they spoke at the same time.  
"Leave it. We already have enough trouble." Garrus stated hotly.  
"It's behaviour was… interesting. I would bring it." Thane said calmly.

Dreaded moans and lumbering footsteps sounded behind them and the Reaper began to shudder violently.  
"Tali said no one's ever captured a Geth intact." Shepard mused.  
"You know the risk. That's all I'm going to say." Garrus' mandibles were pulled tight to his face in annoyance.  
"It is a significant risk." Thane agreed, "But not our first." He gave her a brief smile as he directed a warp towards the incoming husks.  
"We're out of time. Garrus grab that thing. Move out." She ordered taking point.

Another judder rocked the Reaper's hull. "Hang on folks." Joker shouted over the Comm. Link  
"Open the port side airlock." Shepard instructed as the trio made steady progress towards the evacuation point with Garrus hauling the Geth's body over his shoulder.  
"Aye Aye." Joker's affirmation was lost in the noise of the combined rapid fire from Shepard's and Thane's respective SMGs.

The welcome sight of the Normandy rapidly came into view and with the quickly depleting gravity, Shepard was able to help Garrus throw the Geth's body towards the awaiting airlock.  
"Go!" She shouted at the Turian who took a running leap, following the synthetic through the opened door of the ship.  
Explosions began to rip through the Reaper as more husks surged towards her and Thane, their SMGs eating through the available heat sinks.  
"Go!" She shouted once more as Thane's gun clicked empty.  
In a final desperate attempt, Shepard unleased her rarely used Nova attack before running towards the end of the catwalk and followed her team mates with her own leap of faith.  
Her boots made a deafening din as they contacted with the metal floor of the air lock. A nearby explosion sent a pressure wave that threated to knock her back out of the gaping doorway. To her immense relief and gratitude, she found Thane's muscular arms wrapped securely around her waist.  
She smiled at him gratefully before calling out to Joker. "We're clear. Go!"

Shepard staggered to the cockpit as the turbulence buffeted the Normandy one again. In true Joker style, the pilot executed a perfect faster-than-light jump away from the exploding Reaper corpse. "Knew you could do it Joker." She praised before turning to Garrus and Thane who stood mere feet behind her.  
"Take that to the AI Core." Shepard ordered the Turian, gesturing towards the lifeless body of the Geth. She could hear a faint growl but her best friend complied without argument.

She turned to Thane, intending to thank him properly for stopping her fall but an electronic beep interrupted her. "Operative Lawson requests a meeting." EDI stated.  
"Tell Miranda I'm in desperate need of a shower, then quite possibly some food, so I will meet her in the Communication Room in one hour. I will not be disturbed until then unless it's a request from Sere Krios or Gunnery Officer Vakarian, is that understood?" Shepard said in her best 'Commander' voice.  
"Of course Shepard, logging you out." EDI replied and Shepard thought the AI sounded _amused_.  
Thane's attempt to stifle a chuckle, didn't go unnoticed by her even as Joker called to her. "That's just favouritism Commander, and I'm deeply hurt I'm not included."  
"Hell Joker, since you just hack the system as every time I want some privacy, I figure not giving you special permission just gives you another excuse to annoy EDI." She said, walking backwards towards the CIC.  
"When you put it like that, I feel so loved. Thanks sis…" Joker laughed over his shoulder.

* * *

Exactly one heated 'thank you' kiss with a Drell in the elevator, one hot shower, one steaming mug of Green Tea courtesy of a sneaky Kasumi, one heaped plate of Penne Arrabbiata that Gardener had managed to whip up and one hour later, Shepard paced the width of the Comm. Room with a frustrated Miranda and an agitated Jacob for company.

"I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage you discovered." Miranda gesticulated towards a Holo of the immobile Geth platform. "It's stored in EDI's AI Core as you ordered."  
Shepard 'Mmmed' her consent.  
"We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact Geth would be invaluable to Cerberus' cyber weapons division." Miranda continued calmly.  
It took a huge dose of self-control, and biting the inside of her cheek, to stop Shepard saying that was _exactly_ the reason she wasn't prepared to hand over the Geth. She may have been forced into this temporary alliance with the three headed dog of Hades, but she was hardly going to boost their operating capabilities.  
"We'll have to disagree on that, ma'am." Jacob interjected. "I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime. Space It."  
"Cerberus has a long standing cash bounty for an intact Geth. I assure you, the reward is significant." Miranda countered.

As much as Shepard agreed with the Jacob regarding Eden Prime, she also had agreed with Thane's earlier summery of the Geth's actions being 'interesting'.  
'And interesting is really an understatement.' She thought to herself. "I want to know why it has a piece of N7 armour strapped to it's chest." Shepard stated aloud.  
"Battle trophy maybe? Would a machine care about that?" Jacob's brow furrowed.  
"No. Trophies imply emotions that AIs don't have. I doubt it's more than a convenient field repair." Miranda claimed, to which Shepard could have sworn she heard EDI's console beep in disagreement. 'I really must be going mad.' She thought to herself.

Shepard sighed, looking back to the Holo that still projected the Geth's lifeless body, something didn't feel right. "I've killed hundreds of these things, but I've never had the chance to talk to one." She said, her voice betraying how weary she felt. "This one tried to communicate with us. Hell, it probably saved our lives. Why?" She shrugged, mostly out of habit.  
"Reactivating the Geth is a risk. If you do so, it should be for humanity's best interests and not your curiosity." Mirada's words riled Shepard, and it was a hard fought internal battle not to remind the operative who was the Commander of the mission.  
"I still think our 'best interests' involve an air lock." Jacob crossed his arms, with his sole attention on Shepard. It seemed at least one Cerberus operative hadn't forgotten who was in charge.

She respected Jacob's point of view far greater than Miranda's but neither were satisfactory for her. "I'm not deciding one way or the other until I know what we've got here. I want to start it up. Interrogate it." She told them, her body language mimicking Jacob's.  
"If we reactivate it, there's no guarantee we can deactivate it again." Miranda leant forward on the Board table.  
"Bullet's can." Replied Jacob and Shepard couldn't help but laugh, earning her a scowl from Miranda and a tight smile from Jacob.  
"That's not what I…" Miranda start before Shepard cut her offer, holding up a hand for peace.  
"Thank you, both of you, for your recommendations. I've made my decision." She reminded them politely.  
"Tali's going to freak when she hears about this." Jacob muttered. "So what about this Reaper IFF?" He questioned, thankfully changing the subject.  
There was a familiar electronic beep as EDI's hologram replaced that of the Geth. "I have determined how to integrate it with our system. However, the device _is_ Reaper technology." EDI intoned and Shepard couldn't deny that she heard the AI's inflection. "Linking it with the Normandy's systems poses certain risks."  
Shepard had grown to see the ship's AI as a person, a disembodied person but a person nonetheless. "I trust you, EDI. I know you won't let anything happen to the ship."  
"Understood Shepard." EDI sounded a little _surprised_ to Shepard. "It may take several hours before the IFF is ready for shakedown. I will alert you as soon as it's ready." The AI explained in her more usual tone.  
"Sounds good. We're on our way Omega Nebula, we'll dock on the station for a few hours shore leave whilst EDI finishes and checks the procedure. Until then it's business as usual. Dismissed." Shepard stated, receiving a brisk nod from Miranda and a crisp salute from Jacob.

Shepard watched as the friendly figure of Kasumi materialised into the room.  
"I knew you'd be watching." She smiled.  
"What can I say Shep? Jacob was here." The Japanese thief smiled under her hood. "Don't worry, I've already messaged Tali for you, she says it should take no more than a hour to repair the Geth for it to be ready of activation."  
"Thanks." Shepard said as she watched her friend recloak and presumably exit the room as the door opened then closed.

Once she thought that all parties had left the Communication room, she called to EDI.  
"Do you need assistance, Commander?" The AI's pleasant tones enquired.  
"No EDI, I just thought you should know, it's largely down to my interactions with you that I am prepared to give the Geth a chance." Shepard explained.  
There was a long pause, as if EDI was mulling the information over. "Thank you Shepard." Came the eventual response.  
Smiling to herself, she headed to the CIC in order to message Aria a warning that she was taking the Asari up on the offer of last minute hospitality.


	21. Chapter 21 - Thane PoV

As Thane entered the mess hall, his gaze fell to the trio stood near the Med Bay.  
"The hardware repairs have been completed, Shepard." Tali's voice sounded tired through her voice modulator.  
Thane didn't need to see Shepard's face to know she was smiling at the Quarian. "Good work Tali."  
"So… are we activating it?" Garrus' subharmonics carried the slightest hint of apprehension that Thane was sure he was the only other person to hear it.  
"Not yet. I'm issuing mandatory shore leave for six hours whilst we are at Omega." Shepard replied.  
He watched as Garrus' mandibles pulled tightly against his face. "Omega, Commander?"  
"Yes _Archangel_, Omega." Shepard's voice had taken on the teasing quality it often did when she addressed the Turian.  
"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Garrus questioned, shaking his head.  
"No" the two women laughed.  
"You are coming for a drink Garrus, no arguing. I have a shotgun." Tali said in a mock threat.  
"I believe when a woman issues that sort of threat, it is wise not to argue." Thane smiled as he joined the trio, laying a hand gently on the small of Shepard's back.  
Shepard twisted her upper body so it was mostly facing him whilst her lower half remained as it was, a radiant smile on her red painted lips. However, before she could say anything, Garrus let out a hum of surprise.  
"Spirits Shepard. How can Human's twist their bodies like that?"  
Shepard laughed. "I told you, we are very _flexible_." She raised an eyebrow to punctuate her last word before giving a wink.  
"Keelah!" Tali exclaimed with laughter in her voice. The Quarian's hand rubbing her purple mask wear her forehead would be.  
Thane noticed as Garrus turned his attention to him, mandibles flared in a wide Turian grin and a knowing looking in the other man's eyes.  
"Indeed Siha." Thane chuckled, smiling affectionately at the fiery redhead.

* * *

Thane had been changing into a light grey version of his leather suit when a ping from his Omni-Tool had alerted him to Mordin's request of a meeting. Now he stood calmly, hands lightly clasped behind his back, in the white light of the Tech Lab.

"You wished to see me?" He addressed the Salarian.

"Yes, wanted to talk to you. Medical matters." Mordin informed him and the scepticism Thane felt must have flashed across his face. "No, no. Not about your condition. Not at this time." The Scientist continued. "Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react different to stress. Sexual activity normal as stress relief. Still recommend caution with Shepard. Drell/Human liaisons complex. Shepard complex as well."

Thane knew of the affection between the Commander and the Scientist Salarian and had, on more than one occasion, heard Mordin described as an eccentric uncle, so it was of little surprise the doctor was voicing concerns. "She is my Siha." Thane told him truthfully, "I would worship her, body and soul, if she decided I was worthy."

"Of course." Mordin seemed mollified by his admission, though that didn't stop the Salarian's tirade. "Regardless, prolonged Human to Drell skin contact can cause small rash, itching. Oral contact may cause mild hallucinations for Human."

He nodded solemnly. "Shepard does not seem to be affected by the hallucinogens, I believe Kasumi has been insisting she builds up a resistance by drinking Weeping Hearts. The rash is a concern to me. I do not wish to hurt her, though I cannot just walk away. Do you have any recommendations as a doctor?" Thane asked.

"Have heard of Kasumi's instance. The cocktails are simple yet clever. Presume that there is more personable experience regarding hallucinogens?" Mordin enquired and Thane simply blinked his double lids, he was not one to divulge private information readily. "As I thought." The Salarian continued. "Can supply oils and ointments to reduce dermatological discomfort."

"Could that be arranged?" Thane asked.

"Will have bottles sent to Shepard's cabin, labelled as scar treatment. More discreet." Mordin tapped into his Omni-Tool as he spoke. "Will forward advice booklet to your Omni-Tool. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zone overviews." With that, Thane was handed a discrete box of what turned out to be specialist prophylactics.

Thane blinked twice in surprise, the Salarian was being more in-depth than he expected. "My thanks." He said with a slight bow, wondering if the Scientist had spoken to Shepard about this.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. However, have already requested Shepard to come see me. Will be discussing similar topic." Mordin began to pace as he talked. "Must warn you. Do not hurt her. Repercussions for _you_ would be… problematic."

Despite the threat, Thane couldn't help but smile. It was endearing to witness how much other members of the team cared for his Siha. "You needn't worry. I love her and will protect her until my dying breath."

* * *

Not for the first time, Thane cursed the pulsing blue and red lights were playing havoc with his enhanced eyes. He didn't frequent establishments like this unless he was working, mainly due to discomfort the lighting caused, but Shepard had made it clear that she wanted all crew to meet for a drink and Thane had no intention of disappointing his Siha.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of how the group of seven men must have looked when they had entered the club. Four humans, a Turian, a Krogan and himself, it made for an unusual sight, yet they had no trouble gaining admission. 'Siha must have sent word to Aria." He mused.

Out of his peripheral, he saw the ladies of the Normandy arrive with Mordin. However, a distinctive redhead was missing.  
"Where's the Commander?" Joker yelled before Thane had a chance to enquire.  
"Aria wanted to see her." Kelly shouted back, over the thumping beat of the music.  
"I swear that blue bitch has the hots for her." Zaeed leered loudly.  
"She will after she sees her get up tonight." Jack retorted with the widest grin Thane had ever seen the Human Biotic give.

He was about to ask what she meant when a low whistle caught his attention. He glanced at the three younger Human males and found their eyes locked on the stairs that led up to Aria's private area.  
"Looking good Commander." Engineer Donnelly called in his distinctive accent.  
Thane turned to follow their gaze and was greeted by a vision. His Siha's body was encased in a black lace dress that hugged her every, enchanting, curve. Shiny black boots reached her knees, leaving a tantalising expanse of porcelain skin bare between them and the hem of her short dress. A gold choker graced her elegant neck drawing attention to what Kelly had informed him was called a décolleté.  
He noticed that her red painted lips were several shades darker than usual, a tone that also highlighted her fingertips. The makeup she wore around her eyes was almost black, making her emerald eyes even more prominent and captivating than usual. Her hair was flamed by the reddish hues of the lighting.  
She was a vision, one that spoke to his most primal needs. Thane watched as Joker handed her a distinctive looking glass and whispered something in her ear. Shepard laugh and turned her gaze towards him. He looked back at her hungrily, only to be stunned when his fiery Siha raised her glass to him, as a devilish smile played on her full lips.

It took all his self-control not to close the distance between them, knowing that if he did, his desire would engulf him. Thane watched as she turned towards the bar and ordered another drink, another distinctive green cocktail, and he smiled to himself.  
Thane had seen many people, particularly Kasumi, hand Shepard a Weeping Heart Cocktail but this was the first time he had witnessed her ordering one herself. Despite the intimate kisses he had shared with the petite redhead, he was finding the sight of her choosing to drink a beverage laced with Drell venom unexplicably arousing.  
The sway of his Siha's hips banished all other awareness, momentarily, from his sense. His double lids blinked slowly and he came to realise that most other men, along with a good handful of women and a lot of Asari, had also taken notice of Shepard and her movements. The looks the other patrons were giving his Siha reminded him of the last time they were on Omega, with Shepard clad in a red catsuit. The boiling of his blood was only tempered when he watched her slide into a booth along with the other ladies of the Normandy.

Forcing his gaze away from the woman he loved, he tried to turn his attention to the conversation that raged between Garrus, Zaeed and Grunt. Normally, he would have enjoyed debating the finer points of sniper and assault rifles but the presence of his Warrior Angel called to his very essence and he had to admit, the worship he wished to lavish on her was more physical than metaphorical.

The conversation in front of him broke momentarily.  
"Grizz" Garrus acknowledged as a barefaced Turian approached the bar.  
"Archangel." The other Turian replied in a low tone that only the four Normandy crewmates could hear and left holding a familiar looking cocktail.  
Thane's posture stiffened as he watched the barefaced walk over to Shepard and say something that made the Commander laugh. A taloned had on his forearm pulled his attention away from his Siha.  
"He's one of Aria's men, don't worry." Garrus' mandibles were flared in a wide Turian grin.  
Giving a small nod of acquisition Thane returned to debating the pros and cons of adding a precision scope to an assault rifle.

Several minutes later, he heard the musical sound of Shepard's laugh. Turning towards the group of women, Thane saw that they had left the booth and his Siha was currently being pulled towards the dance floor by Kasumi and had a very drunk looking Quarian wrapped around her waist, clinging for support.  
He slipped into the nearby shadows and lapsing back into his old methods of tracking a target, this time enjoying the action as he followed his Siha's movements instead of a commission.  
The sway of her hips to the pulsing rhythm was hypnotic. Thane was content to watch from the shadows, enjoying seeing the fiery redhead 'let her hair down' as Human's say. His eyes never left her swaying form, drinking in the sight of his Siha as her first dance was a very alluring display of femininity along with the other ladies of the Normandy. The second was a tentative shuffle with Joker and Thane was charmed by how conscious she was being of the pilot's Vrolik Syndrome. The third was a humours affair with Engineers Donnelly and Daniels that had the red-haired man spinning the two women multiple times.  
It wasn't until the fourth 'song' that someone outside of the Normandy crew went to approach the Commander. As the Batarian approached his Siha, Thane deftly slipped behind her on the dance floor and pulled her flush against his body.

His hands found her hips and caressed her through the lace material. Lowering his head to the crook of her neck, he kissed and gently nipped the junction between her neck and shoulder as he inhaled her scent. A heady mix of floral, citrus and a spice that was purely her.  
Stifling a groan as his Siha ground her rear back into him, Thane wrapped his right arm around her lower torso. They swayed in time to the beat and as Shepard reached behind her to stroke his neck, he ran his hand down her now exposed side.  
Thane hummed in appreciation as Shepard slightly shivered at his touch, arching her back mere inches away from him. With a low, throaty chuckle, he spun her to face him. His hands positioned dangerously low on her back as he pulled her close, their hips flush to one another and Shepard's elegant arms snaking around his neck.  
His lips instinctively found hers, and he kissed her hungrily, pouring his desire into the delicious gesture. His need and arousal grew as she returned his affection with the same ferocity. A low moan vibrated against his lips as he traced the patter of lace on her lower back with his fingertips.

As Shepard gently pulled away from their heated kiss, Thane drank in the lust filled look in her darkening emerald eyes.  
"I want you, Thane." She breathed, barely audible over the pulsing beat of the club.  
His desire was ignited further at her words. "And I, you." He whispered against her ear before nibbling the soft skin on her neck.  
She arched into him at his ministrations. "I need you, alone, now." Her voice a sultry Siren's call as her hand bunched the collar of his jacket in her tightening grip.

Thane was about to pull away from their embrace, to offer her his arm and escort her back to the Normandy when a soft thud caught both of their attentions. Turning slightly, he saw Tali sat on the floor gazing bewildered around her whilst the other crew laughed in good nature.  
Shepard gave a small sigh of resignation as she squeezed his hand. "No rest for the wicked." She murmured to him before she turned her attention to the inebriated Quarian. "Come on Tali, time to go home." She said, hoisting the younger woman to her feet.  
A crash towards the bar pulled his attention to a Krogan sprawled on the floor. He heard his Siha cough beside him and glancing in her direction, he saw the mirth dancing in her emerald eyes, it was evident she was trying not to laugh.

"Can you help Tali whilst I take care of my big baby?" She asked.  
"Of course, Siha." He replied.  
"Will you take her to my quarters? I've not seen her this drunk before, I don't want to leave her alone and Dr Chakwas deserves a night off."  
"If you wish." He replied, determined to hide his disappointment for his voice.  
Shepard's red painted lips curled into another devilish smile. "I promise, I'll make it up to you." She purred, kissing him tenderly on the cheek before making her way to an argumentative Grunt and a flustered looking Garrus and Zaeed.

Tali sagged against him as they made their way slowly to the exit. The Quarian giggled, then apologised as she stumbled.  
"Allow me, Miss Zorah." He smiled before gently sweeping her into his arms.  
"Oh Keelah, I'm starting to see the appeal." Tali laughed.  
They were joined moments later by the trio of Shepard, Garrus and Grunt. The Krogan being supported between the other two and Thane noticed as the Turian flared his mandibles in a wide grin, regarding himself and Tali.  
"I didn't know you were into sharing, Commander?" Garrus laughed.  
"Executive privileges of being Shepard's best friend." Tali slurred.  
"Best friend? You've replaced me?" Garrus said in mock indignation.  
"How could I replace you big guy, your just too damn stylish." Shepard grinned and Thane chuckled at their banter.  
"Keelah, what am I then?" Tali wiggled in his arms trying to glare at his Siha.  
"My sister, that's why I'm apparently sharing." Shepard beamed at him whilst she addressed the Quarian.  
"My Battlemaster is the greatest and shouldn't share." Grunt exclaimed. "You deserve to be honoured like the Warrior you are mother." He added, his head lolling to rest onto of Shepard's.  
Thane smiled with affection at his Siha. "We are in agreement Grunt."

* * *

**A/N: The scene in Afterlife is almost an extension of my one-shot 'Poison', which can be found here s/10364385/1/Poison if anyone is interested.**


	22. Chapter 22 - FemShep PoV

Shepard exited the elevator and made her way to the Port Observation Lounge. She had decided it was best to leave reactivating the Geth until after the crew had some well-deserved shore leave, and had spent the last hour getting ready for a night, day, _something_, at Omega's infamous Afterlife. As such, her eye shadow was a little smokier and her red lipstick a little darker than usual. She was clad in the figure hugging faux leather dress she had first worn to help Kasumi infiltrate Hock's party. The material meaning it was the least likely thing to get ruined in the seedy nightclub.

She entered the lounge that Kasumi had appropriated to find the Japanese thief, along with a sprawled out Jack, listening to a thumping rock song. A very ancient one if Shepard was to guess, as it was _much_ better than the awful techno-rubbish that seemed to play on every station.  
Within seconds of Shepard entering the room, Kasumi was handing her a suspicious looking martini glass. "A Weeping Heart." Shepard stated, there was no surprise that her friend was plying her with a Drell-venom infused drink. She had been doing so, at every opportunity, for a month.  
"I've told you before Shep, you need to acclimatise yourself." Kasumi gave an impish grin.

'Acclimatise? Think all the kissing we've been doing helps a little more in that department.' She thought to herself.  
"By the look on her face, she's doing plenty of _acclimatising_" Jack sneered without malice. "Shepard, get your head out of your knickers and hurry up, get changed."  
"What's wrong with this?" Shepard gestured to the dress she was wearing.  
Kasumi let out a giggle. "This is better. He'll love it."  
Shepard reached for the lacy black dress that the thief held up for her inspection, not wanting to know where or how it had been acquired.  
"Don't give me that look Shep, I didn't steal _this_ one." Kasumi explained in a mock indignant tone. "Kelly bought it when we last went to the Citadel, she's never worn it though and thought you might like to have it."

Unabashed, Shepard quickly changed dresses - shyness was not a commodity for a marine. She was in the middle of smoothing out the figure hugging material as the doors opened with a soft whoosh, allowing the other six women of the tight-knit group to enter. It seemed, not for the first time, they all had an opinion or an accessory, to add to her outfit.  
"You look lovely." Dr Chakwas told her and Shepard smiled at her adopted mother figure.  
Samara handed her a gold choker, one that was slightly slimmer yet similar in style to the one the Justicar wore herself. "It's beautiful." She told the Asari.  
"We all know you hate high-heeled shoes, these should be better." Miranda tossed a pair of knee-high boots towards her and Shepard grinned in reply.  
"You look great Commander." Gabby told her cheerfully, helping Shepard balance whilst she tugged on the shiny black boots.

Tali grabbed her hand as the ladies left the Port Observation Lounge. "He won't be able to keep his eyes off you Shepard."  
Shepard smiled down at her friend. "Your suit is pretty amazing Tali." She replied, giving an appreciative eye to the black and gold envirosuit the Quarian had opted for, over her usual purple one. "Have you sent Kal a picture? Sure he'd love it." Shepard added.  
"Perhaps _Archangel_ will love it too." Kasumi quipped in a stage whisper.  
"Keelah!" Tali laughed.

There was a small ping and Kelly stopped to check her Omni-Tool. "Shepard, Mordin requests you meet with him in the lab before we set out."  
"Ok ladies, I'll meet you by the airlock. Tell the guys to go ahead, make sure Joker goes with them and I'll drag Mordin along with us." She told them.

* * *

"Mordin?" Shepard called, entering the Tech Lab  
"Ah, Shepard. Wanted to talk to you, medical matters." The Salarian said, fast paced as ever. "Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react different to stress." Shepard raised an eyebrow, fairly sure of the direction the conversation was going to take. "Sexual activity normal as stress relief. Still recommend caution with Thane." Mordin continued. "Drell/Human liaisons complex. Thane complex as well."  
It occurred to Shepard that this should perhaps be awkward. She regarded the Salarian as an eccentric uncle figure, but she knew Mordin was only thinking of her well fair, medically as a doctor, emotionally as a friend. "Thane is important to me." She told him truthfully. "I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not just going to walk away."  
"Of course." Mordin nodded solemnly before a smile tugged at his lips. "Hormones. Regardless, come to me when rash develops."  
"You have a recommendation as a _doctor_?" She asked, only half-joking. 'It's better to be safe than sorry' she thought to herself.  
"Prolonged Human to Drell skin contact can cause small rash, itching." Mordin explained seriously.  
"I presume you have something that can help?" Shepard asked, already knowing he would.  
"Can supply oils and ointments to reduce discomfort, have already sent bottles to your cabin.  
Oral contact may cause mild hallucinations. Know Kasumi has been trying to build up your resistance. Weeping Heart cocktails, simple yet clever." Mordin's voice was laced with amusement.

"The hallucinogenic qualities stopped taking affect fairly early." Shepard admitted and from the look on the Salarian's face, it was evident he knew it wasn't just the experience with the drink she was talking about.  
"Also forwarding advice booklet to your quarters. Valuable diagrams, positions comfortable for both species, erogenous zone overviews." Mordin tapped on his Omni-Tool as he spoke. "Gave EDI relationship aid demonstration vids to use as necessary."  
"Wait a minute Mordin, you're just yanking me around aren't you." She glared at the Salarian in mock suspicion.  
"Shocking suggestion." He replied, stepping back in faux defence. "Doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream of _mockery_."  
"Uh-huh. That would be almost convincing if I didn't know you Mordin." She replied.  
Mordin smiled at her affectionately. "Enjoy yourself while possible, Shepard. Will be here, studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required."  
Shepard laughed, grabbing the Salarian's hand. "Not tonight, you're coming to Afterlife even if I have to drag you there."

* * *

Shepard let out a sigh as the warm water ran through her cropped red hair and down her supple body. Afterlife had been good fun. Plenty of drink; namely an unending supply of Weeping Heart cocktails, the company of good friends; even Aria had been pleasant for a change, and of course plenty of dancing.  
She felt a wave of arousal as she thought of the final dance of the night. The luxurious feeling of being pressed against Thane's toned body, the taste of exotic spice on her tongue as they kissed. Turning the dial of the shower, Shepard blasted herself with cold water. 'Need to stop that train of thought' she mused to herself. As much as she had wanted to spend the rest of shore leave with her skin pressed against Thane's scales, it was a very drunk Quairan that was lying in her bed, not a devastatingly handsome Drell.

After towelling off, she slipped on her sleepwear, filled a glass with water and headed out of her private shower room.  
"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked softly.  
The Quarian groaned. "S'all spinning."  
"Try drinking some of this." She handed the glass to her friend.  
"So many… efforts." Tali slurred as she tried to fit her 'induction port' into the opening on her mask.  
"You ok Tali?" Shepard asked again, trying not to laugh.  
"Fine. Suit doesn't let me get overly intoxic… intox… drunk. Will have it all flushed out in a minute."  
"Sure it will." She soothed, stroking the top of Tali's hood. "Just get some sleep until then."

Within minutes, the Quarian's breathing became deep and rhythmic. Shepard smiled as she settled back against the headboard of her bed, powered up her Omni-Tool and decided to start educating herself with the advice booklet Mordin had sent.

* * *

Leaving a still woozy Tali in the capable hands of Dr Chakwas, Shepard made her way to the AI Core.

"I'm turning this thing back on, be ready." She told one of the armed guard.  
"Aye, aye." The man saluted, oddly with his left hand, but Shepard had little time to ponder this as she tapped on her Omni-Tool, invoking a force field around the Geth unit.  
"I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls." EDI pleasantly intoned. "I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt."  
It was a relief to hear the AI was well prepared as Shepard used her Omni-Tool to activate the sequence Tali had programmed a day earlier. An electrical charge pulsed gently through the Geth's body. The lens of it's head shuttered and a light appeared.  
_'Must be it's optical unit'_ Shepard mused.  
She could hear what sounded like electrical feedback as the unit moved itself into a seated position. It was a little unnerving to watch. _'Like Dracula in an old horror movie.'_ She thought. The electrical feedback became louder as the Geth swung it's metal legs off the improvised bed and stood. The unit was a good foot taller than Shepard but with the way it was regarding her, she felt it posed little threat.

"Can you understand me?" She questioned.  
"Yes." Was the simple, synthesised response.  
"Are you going to attack me?" Shepard was sure of the answer already, but wanted a recording of it, all the same.  
"No." There was a slight inflection to the voice, one that Shepard would have placed as offended or hurt if it had been an organic replying.  
"You said my name on the Reaper ship. Have we met?"  
"We know of you." The Geth unit slightly lifted the panels around it's optics.

'_Nice and cryptic'_ Shepard thought to herself before saying: "You mean I've thought a lot of Geth."  
"We have never met."  
"No, you and I haven't but I've met other Geth" She replied. _'Ok met isn't quite the word'_  
"We are all Geth, and we have never met." The unit stated. "You are Shepard. Commander, Alliance, Human. Fought the heretics, killed by Collectors. Rediscovered on the Old Machine."  
"Old Machine? You mean the Reaper?" Shepard wondered aloud.  
"Reaper. A superstitious title originating with the Protheans. We call those entities the Old Machines." It replied.

_'Well, that's one question cleared up. Now to the next.'_ "You seem to know an awful lot about me." Shepard said  
"Extranet data sources. Insecure broadcasts. All organic data sent out is received. We watch you."  
_'Ok that's a little creepy.'_ "You watch _me_, or you watch organics?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Which?"  
The Geth paused briefly. "Both."

'_It seems like it's being honest, may as well clear the rest up.'_ "What do you mean, 'heretics'?" Shepard questioned.  
"Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer part of us." The unit told her. "We were studying the Old Machine's hardware to protect our future."  
_'That, was unexpected.'_ "Are the Reapers a threat to you too?" Shepard wanted verbal clarification, on record, for this.  
"Yes."  
"Why would they attack other machines?"  
"We are different from them. Outside their plans." The Geth seemed certain of this fact.  
"What future are the Geth building?" She asked, feeling slightly wary of what the answer would be.  
"Ours."  
_'Not exactly reassuring.'_ "Will anyone else be affect by whatever it is you're doing?"  
"If they involve themselves, it will." The answer didn't come across as threatening as it could have done, it still didn't ease Shepard's mind but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"So you aren't allied with the Reapers?" She felt this was something that needed to be resolutely clear, and she stepped closer to the force field as she spoke.  
"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposed the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals." The Geth stated, mimicking her steps towards the barrier between them.  
_'Did it just ask what I think it asked?' _She wondered. "Are you asking to join us?" Clarification was definitely needed, for her own sanity if nothing else.  
"Yes."

_'What the hell, it did save my life back on the Reaper.'_ "Then what should I call you?" Shepard asked as she disabled the force field.  
"Geth."  
"I mean you, specifically." She gestured to the unit in front of her.  
"We are all Geth."  
Shepard wanted to sigh and she badly wanted to facepalm. "What is the individual in front of me called?"  
"There is no individual. We are Geth." It replied resolutely. "There are currently, 1183 programs active with this platform."

_'Oh, is that all?'_ Shepard thought to herself before a familiar electronic beep caught her attention.  
"My name is Legion, for we are many." EDI said, her blue hologram hovering near Shepard's shoulder.  
Shepard smiled, it was fitting. "That seems appropriate."  
"Christian bible, the gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this is an appropriate metaphor." The Geth agreed.  
_'And here I saw thinking of the centuries old comedy series Red Dwarf.'_ Shepard chided herself mentally._ 'Ash wouldn't be impressed but at least 'Legion' has told me where to find the proper reference.'_  
"We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth." The synthetic continued. "We will integrate into the Normandy."  
_'At least it said integrate and not assimilate.'_ She mused, _'and I really need to stop thinking in old Sci-Fi quotes.'_

Shepard held out her hand to 'Legion' in a friendly gesture. The Geth looked almost _confused_, obviously computing the action, before it took her hand and shook it.  
She was secretly relieved it did so gently, a crushed hand would not have been pleasant and even more difficult to explain that the unit hadn't meant it.  
"We anticipate the exchange of data." Legion told her in farewell as Shepard exited the room.

* * *

"Do you need something?" Thane's rich voice greeted her.

"I originally planned on apologising again that our plans were cut short last night." She told him, stepping futher into the Life Support Plant.

"But now there is more on your mind." It was a statement, not a question. The Drell stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"We have another squad member." She told him, snaking her arms around his neck.

"May I ask how you managed such a feat whilst we are in the middle of space?" Thane's subtle teasing made her smile.

"The Geth unit. It's name is Legion."

"Geth not only speak, but have names?" He enquired, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her collar bone as he spoke.

"Actually, EDI named him." Shepard admitted, trying hard not to be distract by the assassin's careful attention. "We spoke and it requested to join the crew."

"Which you naturally agreed to." Thane's lips grazed hers.

"You don't seem surprised by this." She cupped his face with her hands and enjoyed looking into his Onyx eyes.

"Siha, you have returned from Kalahira's shores in order to recruit the galaxy's most enigmatic thief, a vengeful mercenary, an unstable biotic along with a Turian vigilante, a Salarian scientist, a tank-bread Krogan, an Asari Justicar, a Quarian machinist and a Drell assissin onto a Pro-Human ship that has a fully sentient AI.  
Why would I be surprised that the first Human Spectre, Saviour of the Citadel, Arashu's Angel and the woman who has captured my heart, would befriend a Geth and have it work alongside us?" He asked.

It took Shepard a few moments to realise Thane was being serious. She smiled and shook her head. "Just shut up and kiss me." She laughed.


	23. Chapter 23 - Thane's PoV

Meditation had done little to calm the growing discord. The ship was too quiet, too desolate. The Collectors had boarded the Normandy whilst the ground crew had been absent on a mission. Only the pilot had eluded capture.  
He knew his Siha blamed herself due to her unreasonable speculation that if she had been on board, she could have saved them. Thane had watched as the Commander had consoled and commended Joker and EDI, only to dismiss any attempts from the crew at reassuring her. Even Garrus and Tali's words had fallen on death ears, along with his own sentiments.

So he had left her side, reasoning that Shepard needed some time alone to collect her thoughts before the impending mission through the Omega Four relay that they were currently on route to, but it simply didn't sit right with him.  
He had tried to distract himself. Written and sent what could be his final message to Kolyat, checked and cleaned his weapons for the coming battle, meditated, prayed. He had even composed a farewell letter to Shepard to be delivered after his demise, whether that to be on the Collector base or through his Kepral's syndrome, and now in the unnerving hush of the ship, his heart demanded he seek out his beloved redhead.

* * *

He had spent a few, agonising minutes pacing the corridor outside her quarters. He was uncharacteristically nervous, unsure of what to say or how to act. With his mind still in turmoil, Thane drew a steadying breath before entering her cabin, his perfected calm demeanour faltered the moment he laid his eyes on his beautiful Siha. She sat in the lower part of her room, engrossed in the datapad she was reading. He watched as the Commander looked up as he entered, her brow furrowed in confusion at his sudden appearance but a small smile was forming on her red painted lips all the same.

"Thane?" she murmured his name, sending his heart thumping in his chest.

He approached her slowly, resisting the growing urge to pull her into a fierce embrace. "Siha, I…" he paused, unsure what he wanted to say, stumbling over the swirling thoughts of his mind. He began to pace as he spoke. "I have known I would die for many years. I have tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. You helped me achieve more than I thought possible." He longed to look deep into Shepard's emerald eyes, but felt unable to meet her gaze. "We've righted many wrongs, I've spoken to my son. I should be at peace on the eve of battle…"

Thane turned to face her, only to find his Siha had silently slipped from her chair and closed the distance between them. She reached for him, catching his left hand and right forearm in what seemed like a gentle attempt to halt his pacing. "Stop. Don't give me a speech." Her voice was as soft as summer rain, her emerald eyes full of understanding and compassion. He felt undeserving.

"I'm ashamed." Thane admitted, lowering his gaze momentarily. He felt her hand move to caress his face but he gently caught her wrist. Knowing he was unworthy of his Siha's affection, Thane turned from her, unable to control the raging emotions he felt.  
He lent on the desk Shepard had been using moments before, a single tear escaped his eye and Thane could feel the small droplet roll down his scaled cheek. A testament to his weakness, of his failure to remain strong for his Warrior Angel.  
Punching the metal surface of the desk did little to reign in his fears and frustrations, he could feel Shepard's gaze on his back. "I have worked so hard, meditated and prayed and done good deeds. I've atoned for the evils I've done."  
He glanced over his shoulder, sure he would find disgust in his Siha's eyes, judging his lack of control, but all he saw was concern and a look he found himself desperately hoping was love. Thane turned away again from her exquisite features, as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I prepared, but I consider my body's death and a chill settles in my gut. I'm afraid, and it shames me."

To his surprise, Thane felt his Siha's warm, delicate hand encase his own, the one still bunched in a fist and pressed into the surface of her desk.  
"Thane," she murmured his name again and it was a Siren's call to his soul, he found himself turning to her, his arms snaking around her slender waist as she spoke. "Be alive with me tonight." Her sultry tone was no more than a whisper as she caressed his face with smooth fingertips. Her gentleness released a wave of emotion and more tears escaped his eyes.

Primal instincts took over as he pulled her close. Revelling in the softness of her red painted lips against his, the fresh citrus taste of her as their tongues danced together, the alluring suppleness of her exotic curves.  
His hands wandered, almost on their own volition, to the zipper of his Siha's dress and Thane felt Shepard's nimble fingers move to the clasps of his own clothing. Their kiss deepened and he inhaled the floral scent of her perfume, smiling inwardly as he realised it was the gift he had bought her weeks prior.

He ached for her, body and soul, but it was no small part of his brain that told him that a lowly assassin such as himself was not worthy of this reincarnated goddess.  
"Siha… I'm not a deserving man for your affections. Please, let me do the right thing and stop this now." His heart was tearing as he mumbled against her intoxicating lips.

Shepard's response came instantly, as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and followed the fabric down his arms until cool air met the usually clothed scales. Her emerald eyes, darkened by desire, burned with an devilish light.  
"I love you, Thane Krios, and only you." Her words were interjected with tantalising kisses from his cheek frill down his dewlap. "You remind me what I'm fighting for." She told him, her hands running down the leather of his tunic before slipping under the hem and tracing indistinct patterns on the scales of his hips with her warm finger tips.

The need to feel her warm flesh against his scales became over powering. He made short work of his tunic before returning his attention to her dress. He slid the zipper down, torturously slow, before helping her out of the soft cotton fabric. He smiled with unbridled appreciation as he gazed at the porcelain contours of his Siha's body.  
Thin black lace encased her hips and hid her sex, a style he had learnt was called 'French Knickers' from his time on the Citadel. There was also the unfamiliar sight of triangles of black lace covering her ample breasts, held by thin looking straps.  
These were a part of her anatomy that he lacked experience with, Drell women did not require the mammary glands as Drell younglings were born with the ability to eat solid food. So they, and the delicate material adorning them, confused him.

Despite the alien quality, Thane found the fleshy globes attractive. They were part of his Siha, and the educational material Mordin had sent him had stated they were an erogenous zone for Human women. However his brow furrowed as he ran his fingers tentatively over the lace, he was unsure how to remove this article of clothing, he wasn't even sure what it was called.  
"It's a bra." Shepard smiled and Thane blinked his double lids slowly, it was like she had read his mind. "Allow me," she continued before reaching behind her back. Within seconds, the 'bra' was loosened and his Siha allowed the straps to fall down her arms before discarding the item onto the nearby couch.

He felt her hands move back to his hips before ghosting to his abdomen as they resumed their lingering kisses. Shepard deftly unfastened his leather trousers and the loosening fabric made room for his growing member.  
In a fluid movement, Thane had cupped her rear and lifted her. Forcing Shepard to wrap her long toned legs around his waist as their torsos pressed flush against each other. To his immense delight, and slight surprise, his Siha let out a soft feminine giggle.

As Thane lay her reverently on the bed, the blue hue of the Fish Tank bathed her porcelain skin. His eyes drank in the ethereal sight of his goddess and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "You look beautiful, my Siha."  
"Always yours." She replied lovingly, before flashing him a cheeky smile.  
Before he could brace himself, Shepard had gripped the opened waistband of his trousers and pulled him ontop of her. Embedded instincts allowed Thane to catch himself on his forearms placed either side of Shepard's head. He ran a hand through her flame coloured hair whilst gazing into the emerald depths of her eyes.

He felt a tug on his waistband and his Siha raised an eyebrow in the way he had come to adore. "I want these, off" She demanded, barely concealing a laugh.  
"As you wish, Siha." He rolled off her and shod his boots then leather trousers. Baring himself fully to her. A ghost of apprehension crossed his consciousness, briefly worrying she would find his body too alien.  
He felt the mattress shift slightly. Shepard was kneeling beside him, her gaze raking down his body. He fought to keep his breathes even, Thane was far from inexperienced, but his encounters had only been with his own kind Now, he was becoming aware that there was a real chance his Siha was not as captivated with him as he was with her.

Fears were waylaid, as Shepard gracefully moved to straddle him. Propped up on her forearms, she brought her head close to his but instead of closing the distance with a kiss, as he expected her to, he became aware that his Siha was breathing in each of his exhalations.  
Thane's lips curled into a gentle smile, humbled by the thought this beautiful woman was showing him. Firstly by consciously keeping her minuscule weight off his chest, reducing the pressure on his stricken lungs, and also by the breath-play.  
Breath-play was an ancient, intimate act that lovers who worshiped the old gods would share as a prelude to more physical activities. He briefly reflected that it had taken months to convince Irikah to partake in the ancient ritual, but here was this beautiful redheaded Human willing participating in a Drellish custom without him even requesting. Thane felt in awe of the woman.

With a fluidity that only years of training could prove him, Thane managed to position himself in an upright position, pulling Shepard's legs around his waist as he sat cross-legged on the bed. His member pressed against her thinly veiled sex, but he concentrated on pulling his Siha into a tight embrace, continuing their breathe-play as he felt the supple planes of her skin warm his cooler scales.  
He placed one hand on the small of her back and another between her shoulder blades. Thane was unsure how much Shepard knew about the practise they were participating in, but this was an ancient meditation meant for lovers, it focused on harmonising their energies, their desires, and he was elated at how receptive his Siha was, as they slowly rocked back and forth. Thane kissed her collar bone tenderly and was rewarded by Shepard pressing her body closer to his. The love her felt for his fiery companion grew with each breath.

Thane watched as a radiant smile graced his Siha's lips and felt her warm hands caress his face, he caught one delicate hand and kissed the palm, savouring the slight saltiness that met his lips.  
"I love you, Siha." He told her, before pulling her into a bruising kiss.

His hands moved, in light strokes, from her shoulders to her décolleté. It seemed to him that Shepard leant back slightly on instinct, creating a slither of separation between their torsos that allowed him access to her alluring breasts.  
Experimenting with touch, Thane ghosted his fingertips down the fleshy globes, smiling as his Siha gasped and arched into his attentions as his fingers brushed the rosy buds in the centre. Intrigued, he tentatively brushed the pad of his thumbs over each bud and was curious to see them stiffening. He raised a browridge and glanced to his Siha's face, questioning the reaction.  
"It shows you're doing it right," she whispered.  
Thane had been so engrossed with her breasts, he had failed to notice she was tracing the swirls of his markings down his muscled arms.  
"I like these," she informed him, fingers still running down the natural dark green patterns.  
"I am glad, Siha." Smiling, Thane wrapped his arms around her waist and tipped her backwards, allowing his mouth access to her breasts. "I like these," He mimicked her words before languidly licking from the underside of her right breast.  
Shepard gasped as he flicked the rosy bud with his tongue, and her murmured appreciation led him to repeat the attention on her left.

Feeling her grip tighten on his biceps, a wave of manly pride shot to his already engorged member as he heard her say: "Thane, I need you." Her sweet voice was almost a soft moan.  
"As you wish, my Siha." In a fluid movement, he had roll her onto her back. Propping himself above her, Thane kissed down the toned plane of her stomach as his hands gently but firmly ran down her sides. Worshiping the exotic gift that was her body.  
Slowly, he slid the lacy fabric from her hips, trailing the exposed skin with soft kisses. He was surprised when his lips met the smooth skin of her pubic bone, his research had shown that Humans had hair in this area, but he assumed that, like the hair on their heads, this was a matter of choice. Pushing his wonders aside for another time, he gently pulled the lace garment down her toned legs. Kissing down the left until he had fully removed the fabric from her enchanting body.  
He placed tender kisses on the instep of each of her feet, praising her for the goddess she was, before trailing kisses back up her right leg until he came to the hidden delight of her sex.

The soft mewls and moans his Siha had made in response to his attentions had been like music to his ears, but the breathy way she whispered his name nearly broke his control.  
Forcing his attention away from her apex, he ran a hand from her pubic bone, up her stomach and breast bone before cupping the side of her beautiful face.  
He lay beside her, gazing into the emerald pools of her eyes as she caressed his cheek frills. Pressing his lips to hers, her sort to express his adoration in a deep lingering kiss.  
"I love you, Thane." Her soft breathe against the sensitive skin of his lips made his shiver with pleasure. He felt the warmth of her tongue run the length of his bottom lip before her teeth gentle bit the flesh.  
Pure desire surged through him as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I once told you, I would worship you, body and soul." He whispered against her ear before pulling back slightly, intent on looking into her eyes. "Allow me to do so."

Her answer came as she licked up his dewlap, her tongue deftly following the contours of his neck as her finger tips began to move lower down his torso. With a great deal of effort, he caught her hands, halting to sensual pleasure.  
"This is about your pleasure, not mine." He told her, bring her hands to his mouth and kissing each palm in turn. "Let me praise you like the goddess you are."

Smiling, she shook her head but relented to his request, allowing him to gently push her back to relax on the mattress. Kissing her delicious lips, he ran his hand down her torso, gently skimming the rosy nub of her left breast as his mouth paid homage to the right.  
His hand came to rest at the apex of her thighs, his palm settled on her public bone as his fingers stroked more familiar territory. In languid circles, he caressed the nubbin of her sex, drawing out gasps of pleasure from his Siha. As she arched from the bed, he slipped his fused digits into her velvet folds, eliciting soft moans from his lover.  
Kissing her deeply, his tongue danced with hers as his fingers lovingly stroked the inner walls of her sex. Her warmth and wetness called to him, breaking down the barriers of his control, he wanted to be insider, to feel her envelope his member. He needed to be connected with her.

With unrushed movements, he positioned himself between his Siha's legs, the head of his Drellhood nudging the velvet petals of her sex. His gaze sort her emerald eyes, seeking out her permission, her agreement to join with him so completely.  
The look of love he found in his Siha's eyes would forever be etched into his perfect memory. His heart swelled with emotion, never had he felt such acceptance. He began to slowly push his member into her warmth, just an electronic beep broke the hush reverence of the room.

He halted his movements as EDI's synthesised voice invaded their private pleasure. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Commander, but Jeff wished that I inform you that ETA to the relay is fifteen minutes."  
Thane bowed his head to her breasts before reluctantly pulling away from his lover. Shepard let out a frustrated groan that echoed his own feelings. "Thanks for the heads up EDI, I'll be on the bridge shortly. Instruct all crew to battle stations." The level of calmness in her voice was belied by the lingering looks she was giving him.  
"Acknowledge, logging you out Shepard." EDI's console beeped as the connection was cut.

He offered her a hand, helping her from the bed. Once standing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for what could be their final embrace.  
"Whatever happens, know I will treasure the memories of this night, Siha." He kissed her cheek tenderly.  
"Don't think I'm done with you yet, Sere Krios." She laughed, caressing the back of his head and nape of his neck as she spoke.  
"Until later then," Thane kissed her neck and collar bone.  
"Later." Shepard agreed.  
With a final, emotion fuel kiss, they reluctantly broke their embrace.

* * *

**A/N: The breathe-play is inspired by Tantric Sex practises. I figure with Thane being so spiritual, it would be likely that there would be some sexual/sensual aspects that he would seek to include. Just my personal opinion of his character. **


	24. Chapter 24 - FemShep's PoV

Thane's attention to her body had been sweet torture and as much as she had enjoyed every lingering moment, Shepard longed to feel her lover inside her. It was with a mixture of contentment and excitement that she felt Thane begin to slowly push his member into her sex.

An electronic beep invaded their private pleasure and Thane halted his movements. EDI's synthesised voice spoke over the Comm. System: "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Commander, but Jeff wished that I inform you that ETA to the relay is fifteen minutes."  
Shepard starred at the ceiling, letting out a frustrated groan as she felt Thane bow his head to her breasts before he pulled away from her.  
"Thanks for the heads up EDI, I'll be on the bridge shortly. Instruct all crew to battle stations." She said in forced calmness. _'It's not EDI's fault we have to go kill Collectors'_ Shepard thought to herself, her gaze lingering on Thane's face and body.  
"Acknowledged, logging you out Shepard." EDI's console beeped as the connection was cut.

Ever the gentleman, Thane offered her a hand to help her from the bed. Once standing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for what Shepard hoped wouldn't be their final embrace.  
"Whatever happens, know I will treasure the memories of this night, Siha." He kissed her cheek tenderly.  
"Don't think I'm done with you yet, Sere Krios." She laughed, caressing the back of his head and nape of his neck as she spoke.  
"Until later then," Thane kissed her neck and collar bone.  
"Later," She agreed.

Shepard caught Thane's lips with a bruising kiss, trying to pour the love she felt for him into the action. Their kiss was passionate and emotional but reluctantly, they mutually broke their embrace.  
Ignoring the lace garments she had worn earlier, purely in the hopes Thane would visit her, Shepard sought out more practical cotton underwear before pulling on a pair of form fitting leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt that she wore under her Kevlar and Titanium armour.

She paused briefly, admiring the toned figure of her lover, before accessing her armour locker. Within minutes, Shepard was fully suited, bar her left gauntlet which she left off in order to sneak last minute closeness with Thane, their fingers loosely grasping each other as they descended from the loft in the elevator.

* * *

The holographic projection of the Illusive Man's galactic hide-out was little comfort as she stood in the Communications Room.  
"Shepard, I wish I had more information for you, I don't like you heading through that relay blind, but we don't have much choice." For once, TIM sounded genuinely concerned.  
"I'm not going alone, I've got some of the best working with me. If we stick together, we will make it," Shepard was proud of her team and truly believed what she said.  
"I knew we brought you back for a reason, I've never seen a better leader. Despite the danger, it's a great opportunity, the first human to take a ship through, and survive."  
This was high praise from the Illusive Man. She may not like him, but Shepard would admit a _very_ grudging respect.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, her impatience was growing.  
"I just wanted you to know, I appreciate the risk you are taking. Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus, of me, you are a valuable asset to all of humanity," TIM replied. "Be careful, Shepard."  
To say she was surprised by his last sentiment would have been an understatement. Shepard nodded her farewell before cutting the link and heading through the empty CIC to join Joker in the cockpit.

She lay a hand gently on the pilot's shoulder.  
"Approaching the Omega Four relay," Joker affirmed.  
"Let's make it happen," Shepard gave her adopted brother a brief smile, then watched as his skilful hands danced over the Normandy's controls.  
"Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged," EDI stated.

"Commander?" Jacob's deep voice called over the Comm. System. "The Drive Core just lit up like a Christmas Tree."  
"Drive Core at critical levels." EDI's voice sounded almost strained.  
"Re-routing." Joker was tense and Shepard squeezed his shoulder.  
"Brace for acceleration," EDI commanded as the Normandy entered the relay.  
Releasing Joker's shoulder, Shepard braced herself between the pilot's chair and the corner of the navigation panel.

"Ah shit!" Joker exclaimed as they immediately encountered the Omega Four debris field. Deftly, he manoeuvred the Normandy through hulking corpses of long destroyed vessels before letting out a relieved huff of breath. "Too close. These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega Four relay. Some look ancient."  
Shepard gazed out of the overhead viewing panels as EDI spoke up. "I have detected an energy signature at the edge of the egression disc."  
"It has to be the Collector base," Shepard said, a cylindrical mass barely visible on the horizon. "Take us in for a closer look."

However, the gentle cruise was quickly interrupted. "Careful Jeff, we have company." EDI warned.  
"Taking evasive manoeuvres." Joker advised as he began to weave through the debris, avoiding the welcome party's lasers. "Not those beams again."  
The panic in the pilot's voice matched the growing fear Shepard felt, this felt too close to the final fight of the original Normandy.  
"I know you can do it, Jeff." She hoped using his actual name would break through Joker's worry. It seemed to do the trick as he dodged another attack.  
"Now they are just pissing me off," he grit through his teeth.  
Despite the obvious danger, Shepard couldn't help smile as Joker called: "EDI, take these bastard's out."

Shepard felt a hand on her forearm, turning she was greeted by the sight of a tense looking Miranda.  
"As long as the new plating holds…" The Cerberus officer didn't need to finish her sentence, they all knew their thoughts lingered on the fate of the original ship.  
"I'm sure Jacob knows what he's doing," Shepard replied, forcing a tight lipped smile as the Normandy suffered it's first hit.

"Coming for another round," Joker declared and Shepard's smile all together faltered.  
'This is _way_ too close to history repeating' she thought to herself. To her relief, Joker's voice brought her out of the dark memories.  
"Come on girl, let's give it to them." The pilot was talking to the ship with hope and affection.

The tension in the cockpit was thick. Several shots were exchanged between themselves and the Collector defences.  
"Report!" Shepard demanded as another beam made contact.  
"Alert! Hull breech on Engineering deck," EDI reported.  
"It's in the Cargo hold," Joker clarified, bringing up a hologram of the ship.  
"I'll take a team and deal with the intruder, you keep the rest of them off our tail." Shepard headed towards the elevator, radioing Thane and Garrus to join her.

* * *

The fight in the hold was gruelling. The 'Oculus', as EDI had identified the intruder, had been whittled down to a quarter of it's health, at least according to Garrus' visor, before it escaped through the hole it had created in the hull.  
"We are sitting ducks out here, I have to try lose them in the debris field," Joker called through the Comm.  
"I trust you Joker," Shepard replied, immediately re-evaluating her opinion as a shudder knocked her and Thane into some crates and Garrus into the bulkhead.

The trio tried to steady themselves as best they could during a ride that would put any of Earth's retro rollercoasters to shame.  
"Report," Shepard called over the Comm. once the jolting had ceased.  
"Kinetic barriers steady at thirty percent, no significant damage," EDI reported.  
There was a brief pause before Joker's voice came over the Comm: "You have a friend incoming, Commander."

"Uninvited guests…" Garrus' flanging voice rang with dry humour.  
"Just like old times?" Thane interjected with equal dryness.  
"You got it," Shepard quipped, rolling behind another crate as the 'Oculus' barrelled back into the Cargo hold.

Ten minutes and uncountable thermal clips later, Shepard was hunkered down behind one of the Normandy's cooling fans with Thane to her right and Garrus to her left, as the intruder exploded in what sounded like an impressive fireball, the flames licking around their improvised shield.  
"I think it's going to stay dead this time," Thane said, deadpan.  
Before she could reply, Joker called over the Comm, requesting her back in the cockpit.  
She managed to subtly squeeze Thane's hand before they headed towards the elevator along with Garrus.  
"No rest for the wicked, isn't that your human saying?" Her best friend grinned.  
"You'd think stopping Saren and Sovereign in my past life would have countered for something," she replied, returning his smile.

* * *

She jogged into the cockpit.  
"There it is, the Collector base," Miranda stated in an awed tone.  
"See if you can find a place to land, without drawing attention," Shepard instructed Joker.  
"Too late, looks like they are sending out an old friend to greet us," the pilot replied.  
An uncomfortably familiar ship moved to engage them, the sight of it's yellow beam threatened to turn Shepard's stomach. Fighting the repulsion, she curled her lips into a half smile instead.  
"Time to show our new teeth. Fire the main gun," she instructed.

As the brilliant beam of the Thanix Cannon made devastating contact with the Collector ship, Shepard offered up silent prayers of thanks to the Spirits that Garrus had calibrated their weapons so efficiently.  
"How do you like that, you sons of bitches!" Joker hollered in triumph.  
"Get in close and finish them off," she commanded, sharing her de facto brother's glee. _'This is payback.'_ She thought, elated to allow Joker this moment to bring them both closure.  
"Better hold on, it's going to be a wild ride," he replied before punching the cannon's release button. "Give them hell girl."

The elation of watching the Collector ship explode was short lived as the shockwave violently buffeted the Normandy.  
"Mass Effect field generators are offline. EDI, give me something!" Joker frantically tapped the control panels.  
"Generators unresponsive. All crew brace for impact." The AI advised.

The Normandy's landing was far from smooth. Both Shepard and Miranda found themselves lying in a heap on the floor and Joker had been knocked out of his chair.  
Shepard quickly scrambled to the pilot's side, despite Joker's own Cerberus upgrades, his Vrolik's Syndrome was still a real concern.  
"Joker, you ok?" She asked, carefully helping him back into his chair.  
"I think I broke a rib, or all of them." His groans of pain squeezed at her heart. She would never get used to seeing him in agony.

"Multiple core systems were overloaded in the crash," EDI advised. "Restoring operation will take time."  
Joker and Shepard exchanged glances.  
"We all knew this was likely a one way trip," Miranda's voice was uncharacteristically uncertain.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Collectors but I plan to live to tell about it," Shepard replied with a certainty she didn't fully feel.  
"I'm glad you're in charge," Joker grinned. "What's next?"

"How long until the Collector's find this landing zone?" She queried.  
"I do not detect an internal security network." EDI explained. "It is possible that the Collectors didn't expect anyone to reach the base."  
"If we are lucky, their external sensors were hit like we were. They might not know we're alive," Joker reasoned.  
"Agreed. Ok Miranda, assemble the team in the Comm. Room. Debrief in five," she said, heading towards the Tech Labs intent on collecting Mordin on her way to the meeting.


End file.
